Les Ombres du Passé
by Delphlys
Summary: Voldemort est maintenant au sommet de sa puissance. Tous ceux qui se sont dressés devant lui ont été tué. Harry Potter est seul. Ses amis, morts. Il ne peut continuer sa mission. Son dernier espoir, retourner vingt ans en arrière,au temps des Maraudeurs.
1. Chapitre 1

_Note : Les personnages sont à la propriété de J.K. Rowling, sauf d'autres personnages que j'ai crée et qui viendront par la suite._

* * *

**Chapitre n°1 : _"Quand on a tout perdu, quand on n'a plus d'espoir"_ Voltaire**

En cette fin du mois d'août, le temps n'était pas très clément. Il pleuvait des cordes depuis le matin. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel et le tonnerre faisaient sursauter plus d'un passant assez courageux pour mettre le nez dehors par ce temps de chien. Un peu plus loin, les piétons se dépêchaient de passer devant des ruines. Personne n'osait s'approcher de ce lieu. Il était considéré comme maudit. Mais une personne bravait ce danger. D'après sa carrure, ses épaules carrées, elle devait être un homme, mais c'était difficile à distinguer car il portait une cape noire et longue avec une capuche qui masquait son visage. De plus, pour ajouter à la confusion, il n'était pas très grand, 1m80 tout au plus. Il restait là, à regarder le paysage, sous la pluie torrentielle.

Alors qu'il avançait parmi les ruines, les passants se retournèrent vers lui tout en poursuivant leur route. Ils pensaient qu'il était fou de s'aventurer dans ce lieu maudit, ces ruines qui menaçaient de tomber à tout moment, enfin, c'était ce que voyaient les passants « normaux ». En effet, l'inconnu voyait un château majestueux, perché au sommet d'une montagne, de l'autre coté d'un grand lac noir, Poudlard. Des tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel orageux. Une sombre forêt entourée l'enceinte du château. Seul les sorciers pouvaient voir l'école la plus célèbre d'Angleterre. Ceux qui voyaient les ruines étaient appelés « moldus » par la communauté sorcière. Le sorcier était maintenant devant une grande porte massive. Ses mouvements étaient sûrs, précis, nets. Il déambulait dans les couloirs où les portraits pouvaient se mouvoir. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que les tableaux le suivaient des yeux.

Après quelques couloirs, il longea un long couloir éclairé par des torches, donnant un aspect assez lugubre. Au fond se trouvait une gargouille de pierre d'une extrême laideur. Il avança jusqu'à elle et avant qu'il se soit présenter, la statue pivota, laissant apparaître un escalier de pierre en colimaçon. Il haussa les épaules et s'engouffra dans le passage. Les escaliers le menèrent jusqu'à une belle porte en chêne. Il respira un bon coup et frappa trois fois avant d'entrer avec la permission du propriétaire.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans une belle et grande pièce circulaire pleine de petits bruits bizarres. Des instruments étranges reposaient sur des tables en émettant, pour certains d'entre eux, de la fumée. Les murs étaient recouverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs de l'école. Sur un perchoir en or posé derrière la porte il y avait un magnifique oiseau au plumage flamboyant, un phénix. Son regard était posé sur lui comme s'il cherchait à le sonder. Puis, derrière le bureau se tenait un homme grand et mince qui semblait bien vieux à en juger par la couleur argenté de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Il portait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de curiosité et de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir était cassé plus d'une fois. Ce fut lui qui prononça les premiers mots.

- Bonjour, monsieur Jarry. Je vous attendais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait. Un bon feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Il tenait dans sa main droite une lettre. Il l'avait reçu une semaine auparavant mais elle était toujours empreinte de mystères. Il était à la fenêtre et regardait l'orage qui sévissait depuis ce matin. De son autre main, il caressait sa barbe blanche.

Finalement, il retourna s'asseoir pour relire encore une fois la lettre.

_Monsieur le Directeur,_

_Je suis Thomas Jarry, étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbâton en France. Je vous écris pour passer en septième année à Poudlard. En effet, je ne peux continuer mes études en France. Je vous expliquerais plus en détail les raisons dans un entretient, si vous voulez bien de moi dans votre école. _

_Envoyez-moi votre réponse par hibou. Je loge au chaudron baveur, chambre 15. _

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse, veuillez agréer, monsieur le Directeur, mes salutations distinguées._

_Thomas Jarry._

Il reposa la lettre et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il joignit ses deux mains et posa son menton. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme entra dans le bureau. Il regarda tout d'abord le bureau puis son regard se porta sur le vieux directeur.

- Bonjour, monsieur Jarry. Je vous attendais.

Le jeune homme rabattit sa capuche. Il avait les traits assez fins et gracieux. Son nez était droit et il avait un visage assez mince. Ses yeux étaient bleus tirant sur le vert, sa bouche, finement dessinée. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivés aux épaules. Ils semblaient indomptables. Il était de taille moyenne et très mince, presque maigre. Malgré son apparence frêle, l'adolescent était assez musclé et ses épaules étaient carrées. Il pratiquait certainement le Quidditch ou un autre sport.

- Alors, pourquoi voulez-vous vous inscrire maintenant à Poudlard, monsieur Jarry ? demanda gentiment Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de curiosité polie.

- Mes parents ont eu un accident cet été, ils n'ont pas survécu, répondit Thomas en baissant les yeux.

- Toutes mes condoléances.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Leur dernière volonté était de continuer mon enseignement à Poudlard. Ma mère est anglaise. De plus, votre école est réputée comme la meilleure.

- Et qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort, rétorqua Dumbledore en regardant fixa le jeune homme.

- Vous êtes, d'après ce que l'on dit, un excellent légimens ! Vous n'auriez aucun mal à fouiller dans ma tête. Et de plus, je ne tiens pas à être un homme à la solde de Voldemort.

- Rare sont ceux qui prononces son nom.

- La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître le peur de la chose elle même.

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire et ouvrit un tiroir à sa gauche. Il sortit une petite boite. Pendant un instant, il la dévora des yeux, puis il se décida à l'ouvrir et à montrer son contenu à Thomas.

- Un bonbon au citron ?

Thomas sut à partir de ce moment que Dumbledore lui accordait sa confiance, même si un doute persistait. Il signa tous les papiers d'inscription puis sortit du bureau. Il rentra chez lui, satisfait de son entretient.

Dehors, le temps ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Il faisait même de plus en plus noir. L'orage persistait et empirait d'heure en heure.

Arrivé devant la grille, il leva sa baguette. Il y eut une forte détonation puis une lumière aveuglante. Un bus violet surgit de nul part et se plaça juste devant lui. Ses roues gigantesques s'immobilisèrent dans un crissement de pneus. Sur le pare-brise était écrit en lettre d'or : Magicobus. Un homme, habillé de la même couleur du bus sortit et accueillit l'étudiant. Thomas ne perdit pas de temps et monta dans l'autocar. Il donna onze Mornilles au contrôleur et donna sa destination, le chaudron baveur, à Londres. Il n'était pas encore installé que le magicobus partit dans une détonation assourdissante, faisant basculer Thomas en arrière qui retomba sur un siège. Il boucla en vitesse sa ceinture pour ne pas s'écraser contre une vitre au prochain coup de frein. Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, le chauffeur écrasa la pédale de frein et s'arrêta juste devant le chaudron baveur. Thomas descendit du bus et entra dans le pub. A cette heure, il était noir de monde. Il décida de monter directement dans sa chambre. Il posa sa cape sur un cintre et lança un sort de séchage. Exténué, il alla dans la salle de bain et fit couler un bon bain pour se détendre. Tout en se savonnant, il pensait aux événements de la semaine dernière.

Flash Back

Dans le parc de Poudlard, une silhouette était près du lac. Elle semblait tracer quelque chose au sol. Elle prenait dans un grand bocal du sel et le jetait avec précision pour former un triangle isocèle, puis un deuxième dans l'autre sens. Les deux sommets touchaient le milieu de la base de l'autre triangle. Après, il traçait un trait parallèle à la base d'un triangle à quatre centimètres du sommet et faisait la même chose avec l'autre triangle. Les quatre éléments. Cette personne dessinait l'union des symboles du feu, de l'air de l'eau et de la terre. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il formait deux runes avec une craie, la lettre R, appelée Raido et la lettre B, appelée Berkano. Sa baguette était placé au centre, l'extrémité pointée vers le Nord.

Il avait trouvé ce sortilège dans la bibliothèque du Directeur. Elle y était écrit qu'il devait être utilisé à bon escient et en dernier recourt. Pour cela, il n'y avait aucun problème. Plus rien de le retenait. Tout était dévasté. C'était son dernier espoir de sauver le monde de la tyrannie d'un mage noir.

Ensuite, l'inconnu se plaça au centre et sortit un poignard de sa cape noire. Il s'entailla la main gauche et laissa couler au sol des gouttes de sang.

_Esprits du feu, de l'eau, de la terre et de l'air,_

_Je vous invoque pour bannir le mal de la Terre._

_Grands Esprits, emmenez-moi vingt ans en arrière_

_Pour donner à notre monde une nouvelle ère._

Tout le long de l'incantation, le symbole brillait d'une lumière blanche de plus en plus forte. A la fin, la lumière s'estompa pour revenir encore plus forte. Elle était tellement intense que l'inconnu n'était plus visible. Puis, tout se calma. Le parc était calme et paisible. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'inconnu et le symbole avait disparu.

Fin du Flash Back

Plus rien ne le retenait à son époque. Personne ne l'attendait. Ils étaient tous morts, morts pour la liberté.

- Je le jure. Je les vengerais. Je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour rétablir la paix. Je tuerais Voldemort, foi de Harry James Potter.

A suivre ...


	2. Chapitre 2

_NOTE : merci à Lehonora, Chocolatine, __superluna,__ sweety, winry, katia, jenni944, Elise, NEPHERIA, __Lady Shadow Cassandra,__ missgege93_

_Vos review mon fait très plaisir, j'espère que vous allez continuer à me reviewer !!!!! _

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre n°2 : _"La haine, c'est la colère des faibles",_ Daudet**

Le soleil perça à l'horizon dans le ciel encore encombré de nuages. Ses rayons rouge-orangé se faufilèrent entre les maisons de Londres.

A cette heure, personne ne déambulait dans les rues. Charing Cross Road était une rangée de magasins et de cinémas. Seulement, il y avait un intrus. Les moldus ne pouvait pas le voir, il s'agissait d'un pub minuscule et miteux coincé entre une grande librairie et un magasin de disque.

Les rayons passaient au travers d'une fenêtre, à l'étage du pub, dont les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés. La chambre était composée de meubles de chêne soigneusement cirés, d'une armoire et d'un lit dans lequel un jeune homme était endormi, Harry Potter renommé Thomas Jarry.

Le soleil posa ses rayons sur le visage du jeune homme, qu'il essaya de chasser mais en vain. Il ouvra les yeux et fixa le plafond, resta quelques instants dans cette position, perdu dans ses pensées, puis il fit valser ses couvertures à l'autre bout de lit, se leva et partit se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Harry ressortit habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, les deux premiers boutons ouverts et se regarda dans le miroir.

- Un petit coup de peigne et le tour est joué, dit le miroir.

Harry soupirait tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux. Il savait ce combat perdu d'avance. Une vraie tignasse. Il avait du changer son apparence. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'aux épaules et étaient bruns. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat émeraude ; ils étaient maintenant bleus mais avec des reflets verts pour garder une trace de son identité. De toute façon, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Sa cicatrice était toujours visible sur son front. Il aurait voulu la cacher mais n'étant pas connu dans cette époque comme « le survivant », il la laissa apparente. De plus, Dumbledore lui avait dit un jour que les cicatrices étaient parfois utiles, et il n'avait pas tort. Son lien avec Voldemort existait toujours, il pouvait le sentir.

Harry sortit et ferma à clé sa porte sur laquelle une plaque de cuivre portait le numéro 15. Il descendit un élégant escalier qui le mena tout droit à une grande salle à manger. Il commanda un bon petit déjeuner composé de bacons et de tartines grillées. L'estomac bien rempli, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il vit alors une chouette grise frapper du bec au carreau de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre, elle s'engouffra et se posa sur le bureau, près de la cage d'Hedwige. Harry sourit et la caressa tout en prenant la lettre.

_Mr T. Jarry_

_Dans la chambre n°15, Chaudron Baveur_

_Charing Cross Road_

_Londres_

Il remarqua que l'enveloppe, lourde et épaisse, était faite d'un parchemin jauni. Il la retourna et vit un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent, entourant la lettre « P », le sceau de Poudlard. Il pensa alors aux fournitures scolaires que les élèves recevaient chaque année.

Et effectivement, il s'agissait d'une liste avec tous ce qui était essentiel pour faire sa scolarité au collège Poudlard. Elle comportait une liste de vêtements, de manuels et de livres ainsi qu'une liste de fournitures.

Harry parcoura cette liste en vitesse, puis décida d'aller faire ses courses dès aujourd'hui. Il prit sa cape avec des attaches en argent ainsi qu'une bourse remplie de Mornilles, de Noises et de Gallions. Il descendit et se dirigea dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes. Il sortit sa baguette et à l'aide de celle-ci, tapa trois fois sur une brique. Le mur trembla et forma une arcade permettant à Harry de passer dans une rue pavée qui serpentait devant lui à perte de vue. Le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry commença par aller chez Madame Guipure, le prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. La propriétaire est une petite sorcière replète et souriante, habillée tout en mauve. Lorsqu'il entra dans le magasin, elle se jeta sur lui et lui demanda directement s'il venait pour Poudlard. Il eut à peine le temps d'hocher la tête en signe de consentement que la femme replète le prit par le bras et l'emmena près d'un tabouret. Elle lui mit un uniforme et le fit monter sur le tabouret. Elle entreprit ensuite de le mettre à la bonne longueur.

Il sortit du magasin et passa directement chez Fleury et Bott, la librairie. Il acheta tous les livres nécessaires pour sa septième année à Poudlard et prit en plus un dictionnaire, _« tous les sorts de A à Z_ » par Emilie Harper. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya ses affaires dans sa chambre pour ne pas être encombré. Il passa alors devant la boutique « Ollivander ». Mue par un instinct, il décida d'entrer dans la boutique étroite et délabrée tenue par Mr Ollivander. Il vit alors que rien n'avait changé. Les murs étaient toujours couverts du sol au plafond de milliers de petites boîtes.

Un vieil homme arriva devant lui. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique. Il détailla Harry de la tête au pied.

- Vous êtes ? demanda le vieillard.

- Thomas Jarry. Je suppose que vous êtes Mr Ollivander.

- Votre nom m'est inconnu. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

- Non, je viens de la France. J'étais scolarisé à Beauxbâton mais à cause de certains événements je continue à Poudlard.

- Vous avez déjà une baguette. Pourrais-je le voir ?

- Harry tendit sa baguette à Ollivander. Le vieil homme la prit délicatement dans ses mains osseuses et la détailla sous toutes les coutures.

- Hum, bois de houx … plume de phénix … 27,5 centimètres. Votre baguette est facile à manier et très souple.

- Oui, c'est cela !

- Pourtant, il me semblait que …

- Pardon ?

- Non, ce n'est rien. Vous avez une bonne baguette, faites en bon usage.

Ollivander rendit la baguette et tendit sa main droite. Harry lui serra la main tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Il eut un sentiment de malaise. Il retira sa main et sortit du magasin en marmonnant un rapide « au revoir ».

- Au revoir, Monsieur Potter, dit Ollivander quand Harry sortit du magasin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry sortit de la boutique, soulagé. Ollivander avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. De plus, il avait l'impression que le vieil homme lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, malgré son bon niveau en occlumancie. En effet, après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour acquérir un niveau aux espérances de son défunt directeur. Ensuite, il voulait définitivement empêcher Voldemort d'accéder à son esprit par l'intermédiaire de sa cicatrice.

Enfin bref, Harry déambula sur le Chemin de Traverse, regardant les vitrines des différents magasins quand un d'entre eux attira son attention, son magasin préféré, le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch. Il s'approcha et vit un balai exposé. D'après les murmures autour de lui, il s'agissait du nouveau modèle. Il sourit en voyant cette « antiquité ». Son éclair de Feu était de qualité nettement supérieure.

- Papa, je pourrais avoir un comme celui-la ? demanda un enfant près de lui.

- Non, Mike. Tu sais pertinemment que les balais sont interdits aux élèves de première année.

Harry rigola intérieurement en repensant à sa propre première année. Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, et tout cela grâce à McGonagall. A son premier match, il avait pratiquement avalé le vif d'or.

- Je demanderais à mes parents de m'en acheter un, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Harry s'immobilisa. Cette voix. Il était sur de l'avoir entendu quelque pars. Lentement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il se retourna. A deux pas de lui, dévorant la vitrine du regard, se tenaient deux adolescents. L'un avait les yeux de couleur noisette et il portait des lunettes rondes et noires. Ses Cheveux étaient noirs de jais, très ébouriffés, se dressant en épi à l'arrière de sa tête. Un autre le tenait par l'épaule. Il était très beau avec une apparence aristocratique et quelque peu hautaine. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte. Ses yeux étaient gris orage. Ils semblaient insondables. James Potter et Sirius Black.

Harry sourit. Il pensait les voir seulement à Poudlard. Enfin il rencontrait son père. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un autre garçon de leur âge un peu plus loin. Il avait les cheveux châtains soigneusement peignés. Remus Lupin. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mile. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, lui donnant un air constamment fatigué. La pleine lune s'était déroulée trois jours auparavant. Derrière lui se tenait Peter Pettigrow. A sa vue, le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, ses muscles se crispèrent. Il avait les cheveux fins et décolorés, ses yeux petits et humides, un nez pointu et une tête qui ressemblait à un rat.

Harry serra les poings pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Il était le seul responsable de la mort de ses parents. A cause de lui, Sirius avait été à Azkaban. Il voulait lui faire payer. Puis il vit Sirius, James et Remus poser une main sur l'épaule du rat, comme pour l'encourager. Harry se demanda comment ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Puis, il réalisa que Peter n'était pas encore mangemort. Il était juste un garçon apeuré par tous ceux qui bougent. Il ressentit alors de la pitié pour cet adolescent. D'après ses renseignements, Peter ne trahira ses amis après Poudlard.

Jamais il ne pourra aimer Peter mais il se promit de ne pas ressentir de la haine pour lui, ni de la colère. Ce serait un signe de faiblesse. De plus, la colère pourrait le pousser à faire des actes qui pourraient modifier son présent. Bien sure, il voudrait revoir ses amis, que tout le monde puisse vivre heureux, mais c'est impossible. Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne change pas le destin … malheureusement.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée et il comptait en profiter. C'était Hermione qui aimait travailler, pas lui !

A suivre …


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Chapitre n°3 : " La mémoire, ce passé au présent "_**

Un ouragan. Oui, c'était bien le mot pour décrire la "chose" qui avait … dévasté la chambre. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout : des pantalons roulés en boule aux quatre coins de la pièce, des chaussettes sans leur sœur jumelle, des tee-shirts étalés sur le lit … On pouvait entendre de l'eau couler à travers une porte en chêne.

Harry sortit de la pièce, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il s'essuya les cheveux à l'aide d'une autre serviette. Quand il eut fini de se sécher, il s'assit sur le lit. Il resta quelque instant dans cette position tout en jouant avec un pendentif accroché à son coup. La croix d'Ankh, un bijou Egyptien.

Il était en or. Des hiéroglyphes étaient gravés et une perle noire était incrustée au centre de la croix. Le Ankh d'Egypte représente la vie éternelle, pas seulement dans le monde matériel mais aussi dans le spirituel et l'après vie. C'est l'amulette la plus ancienne d'Egypte, et une des plus sacrées. Elle apporte santé, prospérité et longue vie. On dit aussi qu'elle a le pouvoir d'ouvrir le 3ème oeil, et d'obtenir une immortalité de l'âme. Accroché à la même chaîne, il y avait un serpent. C'est un symbole de Wadjet, la déesse de la Basse Egypte, qui se dressait sur le front des Pharaons et des Dieux, pour les protéger du mal. Ce pendentif est le symbole de la sagesse et de la bonne conduite. Des cadeaux d'un ami, un maître pour assurer sa protection. Elles avaient d'après son maître un pouvoir caché qu'il devait découvrir par lui-même. Il avait cherché, mais rien trouvé. Même Hermione ne savait pas ce que c'était ! Hermione … Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait, et les Weasley et Ginny … Ginny, sa douce Ginny …

Harry secoua sa tête pour chasser les images de la guerre, encore trop présente dans son esprit. Il se leva et s'occupa de ranger ses affaires dans la valise pour oublier le corps ensanglanté de ses amis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le jour se leva sur le domaine Wilson. Le soleil envoya ses rayons sur la maison, que dis-je, le château aux pierres blanches des Summers, une grande famille de sang pur. L'un d'eux passa au travers d'une fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient mal fermés. Il se posa sur le visage endormi d'une jeune fille. Elle tenta de le chasser mais en vain. Elle se retourna et enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures pour échapper à ce rayon perturbateur. Cependant, elle ne put se rendormir. Elle se leva en grognant contre elle-même. C'est en traînant des pieds qu'elle alla dans la salle de bain. Elle entra dans la douche et fit couler de l'eau fraîche pour se réveiller et se relaxa sous le jet d'eau froide.

Après s'être lavée, elle enroula une serviette blanche autour de son corps, se sécha puis se plaça devant le miroir. Le reflet renvoyait l'image d'une belle adolescente aux cheveux blonds ondulés, parsemés de mèches rouge-orangé. Avec un sort, ses cheveux séchèrent en un clin d'œil. Elle prit sa brosse et entreprit de coiffer son indomptable chevelure. C'est avec une patience à rude épreuve qu'elle passa plus d'une demi-heure à se coiffer. Enfin débarrassée de cette tache, elle ouvrit son armoire, dévoilant une TRES grande garde-robe. Elle choisit minutieusement un pantalon noir en velours accompagné d'un tee-shirt blanc avec des motifs bleus. Désormais présentable, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit un magnifique escalier de marbre, la main posée avec grâce sur la rampe sculptée avec précision. Ces escaliers la menèrent directement dans la salle à manger où deux personnes étaient installées. Ses parents.

- Bonjour Katrina. Bien dormi ? questionna son père.

Katrina Anna Summers, tel était son nom complet. Elle contourna la table et embrassa son père tout en lui répondant qu'elle avait bien dormi, puis continua sa route, embrassa sa mère et enfin, elle s'installa à l'autre bout de la table. Aussitôt, un elfe de maison apparut.

Les elfes de maisons sont de petites créatures humanoïdes qui habitent dans les grandes maisons des puissantes familles de sorciers. Ils sont "liés" à leur famille, ce qui signifie qu'ils exécutent toutes sortes de tâches ménagères jusqu'à leur mort. Les elfes de maison sont apparemment très contents de leur sort et considèrent comme une fierté de servir leur famille loyalement et de ne pas les trahir. Un elfe de maison est une petite créature avec des oreilles de chauve-souris et d'énormes yeux. Il est difficile de différencier le mâle de la femelle, même si la femelle a généralement une voix plus aiguë. Ni mâles ni femelles ne portent des vêtements mais s'habillent avec des serviettes, des torchons ou des taies d'oreiller. Si leur maître leur donnait un vêtement, "l'enchaînement" à la famille serait rompu et l'elfe de maison serait libre. Pour la plupart des elfes, ce geste est un affront ultime qui les humilierait à jamais. Les elfes de maison sont de très puissantes créatures magiques, et n'ont pas besoin des outils particuliers dont se servent les sorciers.

Katrina demanda à Grypsy, son elfe de maison, d'apporter le petit déjeuner. Elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise et ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux. Son père lui avait donné une stricte éducation. Devant lui, elle se conduisait avec grâce, mais à Poudlard … s'il savait tous ce qu'elle faisait derrière le dos des professeurs, il ferait sans doute un arrêt cardiaque. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Son père, ayant la vue perçante, le remarqua immédiatement et en demanda la raison. Elle lui répondit juste qu'elle était impatiente de retourner à Poudlard et de retrouver ses amis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le quai 9 ¾. Pour prendre le Poudlard Express qui les amènera à Poudlard, les élèves doivent emprunter le quai 9 3/4 à la gare de King's Cross. Ce quai n'est pas visible aux yeux des Moldus. En fait, on s'y rend en courant à toute vitesse à travers la solide barrière située entre la voie 9 et 10. Au lieu de se fracasser sur la barrière, on se retrouve sous une grande arche de fer forgé pourvue d'un panneau indiquant "Voie 9 3/4". Il y avait une locomotive rouge, avec au-dessus de sa tête un panneau indiquant "Poudlard Express - 11 heures" qui attendait le long du quai.

Sur ce quai, ce trouvait Lily Evans, une adolescente aux cheveux roux foncés, long et épais. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts en amande telle deux émeraudes. Elle portait un jean avec un débardeur rouge, dévoilant sa peau de porcelaine. A son cou se trouvait, accrochait par une fine chaîne en or, une pierre verte, entourée par des ailes en argent. Il s'accordait à la perfection à la couleur de ses yeux.

Alors qu'elle allait porter pour la énième fois un regard sur sa montre, elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Elle se retourna pour voir sa meilleure amie courir dans sa direction.

- Lily, comme tu m'as manqué, dit celle-ci tout en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Katrina.

- Alors, tes vacances ?

- Oh, comme d'habitude !

- Dois-je en conclure que ta "très chère sœur" ayant une grande ressemblance avec une girafe et un cheval a encore fait des siennes ?

Lily rigola tout en visualisant le visage de sa sœur, Pétunia Evans. Elle était blonde, mince et grande, avec un long cou et une mâchoire chevaline. Une vraie commère, très indiscrète qui fourre son nez partout pour savoir tout ce que le voisinage est en train de faire.

Ensemble, elles montèrent dans le train et partirent à la quête d'un compartiment vide. Seulement, beaucoup d'élèves étaient montés et ils étaient tous pleins. Elles longèrent le couloir et en trouvèrent un occupé par un adolescent. Elles haussèrent les épaules. Elles entrèrent dans le compartiment, faisant relever la tête de celui qui l'occupait.

- Peut-on s'installer ? demanda Lily.

- Oui, bien sure, répondit le jeune homme.

- Hé, je ne te connais pas toi ! s'exclama Katrina.

- Kath, ne l'agresse pas comme ça !

- Mais je ne l'agresse pas Lil', je lui pose une question.

- Aucune différence !

- Je suis nouveau pour répondre à ta question, répondit le jeune homme.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas la tête d'un mec qui passe en première année, dit Katrina.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête des fois, toi ! Bien sure qu'il n'est pas en première année. Tu viens de Beauxbâton, n'est pas ?

- Euh, oui ! Comment …

- Je le sais ? Et bien, je suis préfète en chef. Dumbledore nous a prévenus de ton arrivée.

- QUOI ? TU ES PREFETE EN CHEF !

- Pas la peine de le crier.

- Mais, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Tu ne me l'as pas demander ! D'ailleurs, je vais devoir aller à la réunion.

- D'accord, tu nous diras comment est ton homologue masculin ?

Lily hocha la tête et sortit du compartiment, laissant le nouveau et Katrina ensemble. Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille étaient posés sur lui et brillaient de curiosité. Katrina vérifia si son amie était bien partit, puis s'installa en face du nouveau.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Ha… Thomas, répondit Harry en se sermonnant mentalement.

- Thomas comment ?

- Thomas Jarry et a qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Tu as devant toi Katrina Summers !

- Enchanté.

- Alors dans quelle maison penses-tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je verrais bien.

- Mhhh ha, au faite, pourquoi tu viens à Poudlard ? Quittez ton ancienne école pour Poudlard …

- Et bien, disons que certains événements m'ont poussé à venir en Angleterre. Et puis, Poudlard est réputé comme la meilleure école de magie.

- En Angleterre. Beauxbâton aussi est une très bonne école. Alors Pourquoi ?

- C'était ce que ma mère voulait ! Sa dernière volonté.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis de nature très curieuse. Je n'aime pas vraiment les mystères !

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Sinon pour changer de sujet, tu es dans quelle maison ?

- Moi ? Serpentard !

Harry faillit tomber de la banquette sous l'effet de la surprise. Serpentard ? Et en plus amie de Lily, sa mère ? Il se ressaisit assez vite pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de la jeune fille.

- Et bien, si je vais dans cette maison, je saurais à qui m'adresser pour tout m'expliquer.

Katrina sourit. Elle l'aimait bien. Il semblait gentil mais surtout mystérieux. Hors elle déteste les mystères. Elle se promit de chercher qui est ce Thomas Jarry et d'en apprendre le plus possible sur lui. Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Une tornade rousse s'engouffra dans le compartiment et s'installa près de Katrina. Lily avait les bras croisés et son visage semblait … colérique et pas très accueillant.

- Euh, Lily ? demanda Katrina.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans un tel état ?

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Et bien, il se trouve que je vais devoir me coltiner un vantard, un fouteur de trouble, un insolant toute la journée ; s'écria Lily, hystérique.

- Reçu cinq sur cinq, répondit Katrina. James Potter, murmura t-elle à l'oreille d'Harry.

Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un groupe de quatre personnes. Lily se leva brusquement et se mit face à James Potter.

- Potter, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Mais rien, ma fleur de Lys, juste de regarder une fois encore.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit mais toujours de méchante humeur. Les maraudeurs entrèrent dans le compartiment et s'installèrent. Sirius se mit à coté de Harry et regarda Katrina dans les yeux. Puis soudain il commença à l'insulter. Katrina lui rétorqua une autre insulte et ainsi débuta un concours entre eux. James, quant à lui, semblait avoir remarqué Harry. Un véritable exploit, lui qui ne détache jamais les yeux de SA Lily. D'ailleurs que faisait-il dans le même compartiment qu'elle.

- Et toi ! T'es qui ? agressa James en direction d'Harry.

- Thomas Jarry.

James se rapprocha de Harry et se mit en face lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux et …

- Je te préviens, tu ne touches pas à un cheveux de Lily. Ou alors, tu le regretteras, c'est chasse gardée.

- Content de savoir que tu la considères comme un objet.

Un silence pesant et provocant s'installa entre eux. Plus personne ne parlait hormis Sirius et Katrina qui étaient à fond dans leur dispute quand soudain :

- Même un scrout à pétard est mieux que toi ! déclara Sirius

- Ha, tu l'as déjà dit !

- Quoi ? Mais non !

- Et si, tu as perdu.

Sirius croisa les bras et prit une mine boudeuse.

- Oh, boudes pas Sirichounet !

- De un je ne boude pas et de deux ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Tu es vexé ! oh, pauvre chou.

Katrina se rapprocha et lui pinça la joue puis elle le relâcha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils prirent conscience de l'atmosphère pesante. Heureusement, Lily intervint.

- On va bientôt arriver. Veuillez-nous laisser, on va se changer.

Les maraudeurs sortirent de la pièce, laissant Harry, Lily et Katrina. Harry se leva et prit son uniforme alla dans les toilettes pour se changer, laissant le compartiment aux filles. Galanterie oblige !

Le train s'arrêta et tous les élèves sortirent. Harry allait entrer dans une calèche quand une voix retentit.

- Les premières années par ici, Thomas Jarry, suivez-nous

Harry se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et arriva auprès d'un homme de grande taille, barbu et bien enrobé. Hagrid. Il était vraiment heureux de le revoir. Ca lui réchauffait le cœur.

Le géant les emmena vers des barques qui les menèrent droit au château. Heureusement pour eux, il ne pleuvait pas. Hagrid les mena devant une femme avec un air stricte, sévère. Le professeur McGonagall, avec quelques rides en moins.

- Suivez-moi, vous allez être répartit dans les différentes maisons. Monsieur Jarry, veuillez attendre ici. Je vous appellerais plus tard.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva seul dans le couloir, devant les portes de la grande salle. Les premières années étaient passées et il avait bien entendu leur exclamation de surprise. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, Harry se sentait bien. Il était enfin chez lui.

A suivre …


	4. Chapitre 4

_Désolée pour ce retard mais j'avais beaucoup de travail. De plus, quand j'ai voulu la poster, le site a beugué. Mais en tout cas, la voila. Dites moi vos impressions_

* * *

**Chapitre n°4 : "_Le destin nous joue bien des tours."_**

Harry attendait dans le hall, à coté de la double porte de la grande salle à l'abri des regards des élèves et professeurs. C'était une pièce large et caverneuse, éclairée par des torches, dont le plafond était si haut qu'on le voyait à peine. Appuyé contre le mur, il attendait que Dumbledore l'appelle. Thomas Peter Jarry. Une anagramme de Harry James Potter. Il voulait garder une trace pour ne pas oublier qui il est. Le survivant. C'est ainsi qu'on l'appelait. Mais ici, il sera juste un nouvel élève venant de Beauxbâton. La célébrité ne lui causera aucun problème. Il avait également changé son apparence grâce à la magie Egyptienne. En effet, Dumbledore lui avait laissé une lettre dans son testament. Personne n'était au courant. Le directeur lui parlait dans sa lettre d'une personne digne de confiance qui lui permettrait d'avancer dans sa quête. Maître Gara.

C'est ainsi que Harry demanda à Remus Lupin d'organiser la résistance et de veiller sur les autres. Lorsqu'il revint, se fut pour trouver le repère de l'ordre dévasté. Ca s'était passé trois mois auparavant mais pour Harry, c'était comme si c'était hier !

**Flash Back :**

Harry se tenait devant le 12, Square Grimmaurd, la maison de son défunt parrain, Sirius Black, et également quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. La porte de la maison était ouverte et claquait à cause du vent. Lentement et avec méfiance, il s'engouffra dans la maison.

Dans le hall planait un lourd silence. Les lumières étaient éteintes, les fenêtres ouvertes faisaient bouger les rideaux déchirés. Le canapé était renversé et troué à divers endroits. Des objets étaient brisés et jonchaient à présent par terre. Le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée avait une fissure qui coupait le miroir en deux.

Harry vit alors un éclair orange passer juste devant son nez. Pattenrond. Le chat d'Hermione était devant l'entrée de la cuisine et grattait la porte fermée, comme pour demander à rentrer à l'intérieur. Harry marcha lentement en direction de la cuisine, le sol grinçant sous ses pieds. Arrivé au milieu, il s'arrêta. Des traces avaient attiré son attention. Il se baissa et passa un doigt sur l'une d'elles. Il porta son doigt devant ses yeux, à la lumière du croissant de lune. Sur son doigt coulait un liquide rouge et poisseux. Du sang, et encore frais. Il se releva et arriva devant la porte qui menait à la cuisine. Il leva son bras, actionna la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent devant l'horreur qui se déroulait devant lui. Ce n'était plus une cuisine mais un champ de bataille. Des corps jonchaient, certains étaient empilés les uns sur les autres. Harry avança tout en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les corps. Ils n'avaient pas été tués à l'avada kedavra. Impossible ! Ce sort ne fait pas pareils dégâts. Harry vit alors un corps griffé jusqu'au sang ainsi qu'une morsure au niveau du cou. C'est cette blessure qui a entraîné sa mort. Harry continua sa progression et vit des cheveux roux. Ron. Son meilleur ami. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Dans ses bras se trouvait Hermione. Ainsi, la mort les avait réunis. Il entendit alors des gémissements. Quelqu'un était vivant. Harry resta silencieux pour trouver la source du bruit, puis il se dirigea au fond de la cuisine. Là, il trouva un homme allongé par terre, se tenant le ventre. Remus. Harry accoura aux cotés du dernier maraudeur.

- Remus, accroches toi !

- Harry ! Tu es revenu. Je suis désolé, j'ai échoué, murmura Remus.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Allez, tu vas vivre, tu m'entends ? cria Harry

- Non, Harry. Il est trop tard. Ecoutes moi bien. Voldemort a regagné toute sa puissance, si ce n'est plus. Il a pactisé avec les loups-garous et les vampires. D'ailleurs, ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqués. Je …

Remus eut une quinte de toux. Il se pencha sur le coté et cracha du sang. Harry le regarda avec horreur. Doucement, il enleva la main que Remus gardait sur son ventre et découvrit une plait béante. L'hémorragie semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Harry sortit de sa poche un flacon contenant un liquide argenté.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te soigner. Tu vas vivre. C'est des larmes de phénix et elles …

Harry arrêta de parler. Remus avait posé sa main sur celle d'Harry qui tenait le flacon. Il souriait.

- Pour moi, il est trop tard. Ne gaspilles pas ce liquide précieux pour moi. Je vais rejoindre James, Lily et Sirius.

- Remus, je n'y arriverais pas tout seul.

- Tu ne seras jamais seul ! Nous serons toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur. Une dernière chose, Harry. Dumbledore a laissé une lettre que nous devions ouvrir que lorsque tout espoir serait perdu. C'est le cas Harry. Vas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La lettre se trouve derrière le portrait de l'ancêtre de Sirius. Maintenant Harry, aides-moi ! supplia Remus.

Harry comprit immédiatement l'idée de Remus. Il ferma les yeux, prit sa main et lança le sortilège mortel. Quand il reposa ses yeux sur son oncle, il vit que ce dernier avait un visage serein et un sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Harry laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Tout ! Il avait tout perdu.

Après avoir laissé libre cours à sa tristesse, il se releva et sortit de la maison sans un regard en arrière, le regard déterminé.

**Fin du flash back**

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son nom prononcé par Dumbledore. Il inspira un grand coup puis traversa les portes de la grande salle. C'était une vaste salle au plafond enchanté qui reproduisait le temps qu'il faisait dehors. On y trouvait quatre longues tables pour les quatre maisons. La plus près de la porte était celle de Serpentard, puis venait Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, et contre le mur du fond, Gryffondor. Les professeurs étaient assis à la grande table, placée sur une estrade en face de toutes les autres. D'ailleurs les élèves chuchotaient sur son passage… enfin, surtout les garçons. Les filles, quant à elle, avaient une légère tendance à glousser. Harry se concentra sur le choixpeau, rien d'autre que le choixpeau. Il arriva au niveau du professeur McGonagall. Les cheveux noirs du professeur de métamorphose étaient tirés en arrière et attachés en chignon séré. Elle porte des lunettes carrées devant ses yeux perçants. Harry s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il était vieux et déchiré, rapiécé, effiloché, et extrêmement sale. Pour lui permettre de parler et de chanter, une fente le long du bord s'ouvrait comme une bouche. Il entendit alors une voix chuchoter à son oreille.

- Tiens, un Potter venant du futur. Je vois que d'ici vingt ans je te repartirais à Gryffondor ! Laisses moi analyser un peu tes capacités ! Hum, Je vois beaucoup de courage. Tu as un esprit logique et … oh, la vengeance ! Oui, elle semble bien présente chez toi. Tu iras donc à SERPENTARD !

Harry se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents en cachant sa surprise. Il s'assit à coté de Katrina qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Mais en y repensant, c'était mieux ainsi. Il pourrait garder un œil sur les fils de mangemort.

Albus Dumbledore se leva et toute la salle se tut. Bien qu'il fût très vieux, le professeur Dumbledore donnait toujours l'impression de déborder d'énergie. Il avait de longs cheveux d'argent, une grande barbe, des lunettes en demi-lune et un nez aquilin.

- Mes chers élèves, je vais encore le répéter, comme chaque année, mais la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite, ainsi que tous les objets provenant du magasin Zonko. Monsieur Rusard en a dressé la liste. Sur ceux, bon appétit, dit-il tout en levant les mains.

Les plats en or se remplirent alors de mets aussi appétissants les uns que les autres. Harry sourit et se servit d'un peu de tout. Il parlait avec Katrina. Il s'entendait bien avec elle. Elle était gentille.

- Dis-moi, Katrina. Si tu me parlais des quatre garçons qui étaient dans notre compartiment ?

- Les maraudeurs ? Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle, méfiante.

- Et bien, il y a un garçon à lunettes qui m'intrique. James je crois.

- Et bien, James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin font partis des élèves de Poudlard les plus doués. Ils font usage de leurs talents pour accomplir, entre autres des blagues et des méfaits en tout genre. Il y a aussi Peter Pettigrow, mais il n'est pas très … prodigieux. Il les suit à la trace bêtement. Mais bon, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il est un peu peureux.

Katrina reporta son attention sur son assiette. Alors que Harry approchait la fourchette de sa bouche dans le but de manger son plat, il s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son repas. Il renifla discrètement la nourriture. Effectivement, il y avait une odeur différente. Il reposa sa fourchette. Quelqu'un avait trafiqué le repas. Il se servit de jus de citrouille mais même chose. Cette même odeur était dans tous les plats. Et bien, ce soir il aura l'estomac vide.

Harry jeta un regard à la table des Gryffondors et vit Remus le regarder fixement. Harry soutient son regard. Le loup-garou ne semblait pas vouloir baisser les yeux, ça tombe bien, lui non plus. Ils restèrent ainsi à se dévisager pendant deux bonnes minutes quand une petite explosion retentit, interrompant leur échange. Le bruit était proche de lui. De la fumée se dégageait, puis elle se dissipa, laissant apparaître un singe avec des cheveux noirs, graisseux et un nez crochu.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis toute la grande salle éclata de rire, même certain serpentard. A coté de lui, Katrina était morte de rire. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Une minute plus tard, elle réussit à se calmer et elle expliqua son fou-rire à Harry.

- Le singe que tu vois et en réalité Severus Rogue. Il a une personnalité particulièrement déplaisante mais il est maître dans l'art de fabriquer des potions, d'ailleurs c'est un des chouchous du professeur de potion et aussi directeur de notre maison, Slughorn. D'après les rumeurs, il serait très ancré dans la magie noire. De plus, lors de sa première année, il est arrivé en connaissant plus de sortilèges que la plupart des élèves des classes supérieures.

- J'ai l'impression que les maraudeurs ne l'apprécient pas tellement, constata Harry.

- Rogue et James ont développé rapidement une relation haineuse, renforcée par Sirius. James et Sirius surnomment Rogue "Servilus" et le raillent à cause de son apparence négligée. D'ailleurs James avait développé la détestable habitude de jeter des sorts à n'importe qui juste pour s'amuser. On ne sait pas exactement qui commença ou comment, mais lui et Rogue perdent rarement une occasion de se jeter des sorts mutuellement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue reprit son apparence normale. Il était rouge de honte mais aussi de colère. Les maraudeurs allaient payer un jour, et surtout ce Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry était dans son dortoir. Il s'agitait sous ses couvertures, changeant de position toutes les cinq minutes. Finalement, il se mit sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête et il regarda distraitement le plafond. Il pensait aux Horcruxes. C'est un sujet qui trouve ses racines au plus profond de la magie noire. Le terme Horcruxe est utilisé pour désigner tout objet dans lequel une personne a dissimulé une partie de son âme. Peu importe que l'objet soit inanimé ou non ; d'après Dumbledore, une créature vivante peut faire office d'Horcruxe, mais il s'agit là d'une pratique risquée, puisque l'animal ou la personne peut alors penser et se déplacer par lui-même, et ce indépendamment de la parcelle d'âme qui l'habite. L'Horcruxe vise à protéger le fragment d'âme qu'il renferme de tout ce qui peut arriver au corps de la personne auquel il appartient. Tant qu'il est en sécurité, cette personne peut continuer à exister même si son corps est abîmé ou détruit.

D'après l'analyse que Albus Dumbledore avait fait du caractère de Jedusor et qui semble se borner aux faits avérés, Voldemort aurait tendance à choisir pour ses Horcruxes des objets ayant une certaine signification pour lui, et qu'il juge dignes de renfermer une partie de son âme. On peut par exemple supposer que des objets ayant appartenu à chacun des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard l'auraient certainement séduit. Mais maintenant il fallait trouver ces morceaux d'âme appartenant à ce cher Tom Jedusor. Harry avait détruit certains Horcruxes comme le journal de Tom et la bague d'Elvis Gaunt. Ensuite, il était sur que le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard était un Horcruxe. Seulement, le vrai avait été dérobé par un certain R.A.B. Et, il y avait la coupe de Poufsouffle. Pour le reste, il aviserait plus tard. Il devait s'occuper d'abord de la coupe et du médaillon.

Harry sortit de son lit très silencieusement. On n'entendait pas ces pas tellement il marchait avec légèreté. Maître Gara lui avait appris la discrétion, le camouflage, le combat, et pleins d'autres encore. Il glissa la main dans son sac pour en sortir un morceau de parchemin vierge. Il sortit du dortoir et, dans la salle commune, il prit sa baguette, la plaça sur le parchemin et murmura distinctement ces mots :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Des traits apparurent et formèrent alors un plan détaillé de Poudlard. Cette carte magique du château de Poudlard montre le château entier et ses environs, y compris les sept passages secrets menant de Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard. La carte localise aussi les gens. Il vérifia que Rusard ne traînait pas dans le coin, puis il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et commença son ascension vers le septième étage.

Après quelques couloirs, il se retrouva face à une immense tapisserie représentant la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. Il passa trois fois devant ce tableau et une porte apparue. Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit une chambre confortable. Harry se retourna vers la porte puis il lui fixa un sortilège de camouflage. Ensuite il leva sa main en l'air, paume en direction du sol, et il prononça une formule dans une autre langue.

- _Heka Medu Neter._

Une malle apparue alors au centre de la pièce. Harry s'en approcha et ouvrit le premier cran à l'aide de l'Anck qui se trouvait à son cou, la clé du coffre. Il y avait à l'intérieur un lourd médaillon d'or portant la marque de Serpentard, un S ouvragé en forme de serpent. A coté de ce médaillon se trouvait une lettre signée par un certain R.A.B.

- Qui es-tu, R.A.B. ? Et où as-tu mis le VRAI médaillon ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dehors, sous la pluie torrentielle, se tenait une silhouette encapuchonnée. Son visage était entièrement recouvert, sauf le bas de son visage, laissant apparaître un sourire cruel, remplit de mauvaises intentions.

- Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement. Ton passé ressurgira au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins. Et alors, le seigneur des ténèbres régnera en maître absolu sur toute l'Angleterre. Ensuite, le monde entier sera à sa merci.

La silhouette se retourna et disparut dans la noirceur de la nuit.


	5. Chapitre 5

Merci à tout les reviewer. Je sais, j'ai étais longue à poster mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème et l'inspiration n'était pas là. Finalement, j'ai réussis à le faire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

**Chapitre 5** : _"__Je ne serai plus le pantin du hasard__" Gregory Lemarchal « A corps perdu »_

Quelque pars en 1998.

Un manoir sombre se détachait d'un village. Un village, peut être, mais où personne ne vivait. Une ville fantôme. Les volets frappaient contre les fenêtres sinistrement et les portes balançaient au rythme du vent. Une atmosphère pesante y régnait et il y avait en permanence un brouillard épais, une purée de pois. Revenons au manoir. Il était dressé en haut d'une colline. Sombre, macabre, il inspirait l'effroi, la terreur. Il dégageait une aura maléfique, aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Toutes les fenêtres étaient sales et sombres. Ce vieux château semblait abandonné. Semblait, en effet, car il ne l'était pas le moins du monde. D'ailleurs, on pouvait apercevoir, au deuxième étage, une faible lueur. Celle d'un feu de bois.

La pièce était glacée malgré les flammes ronronnantes dans l'âtre. Aucune chaleur apaisante mais une atmosphère à vous glacer le sang. Ce feu était la seule source de lumière. Devant ce feu, il y avait un fauteuil en cuir sombre. Une personne y était installée. Son bras reposait sur l'accoudoir et sa main jouait avec un bâton fin et lisse. Il glissait avec habileté entre ces doigts fins, longs et blancs. Derrière le fauteuil se tenaient d'autres personnes. Elles étaient agenouillées respectueusement en demi-cerclee. Elles portaient un habit noir et surtout un masque fait d'os humain qui leur cachait le haut de visage.

Finalement, la personne assise dans le fauteuil se leva, mais elle ne daigna pas se retourner vers les autres, pas encore. Son regard était perdu dans les flammes dansantes. Elle passa sa main cadavérique près du feu, comme pour se réchauffer. Mais ce feu ne dégageait aucune chaleur. Alors, cette main se referma et le feu s'éteignit brusquement. Le noir complet. On put entendre un claquement de doigts, puis, soudainement, des torches s'allumèrent et illuminèrent la pièce.

C'était à ce moment que la personne se retourna pour dévoiler un visage reptilien. Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain dans son apparence. Son nez était réduit à deux fentes et ses yeux étaient aussi rouge que le sang et les pupilles rétractées. Ses lèvres étaient fines et elles étiraient un sourire qui vous immobilisait et vous faisait courber l'échine. Lord Voldemort dans toute sa puissance, entouré de ses sujets, les mangemorts.

- Alors, c'est là qu'il se cache, dit-il de sa voix sifflante.

Il eut un rire sans joie qui fit frissonner l'assemblée. Un rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce et dans tout le manoir. Le vide faisait comme un écho et il continuait sans fin. Interminable.

- Bellatrix, appela t-il, sa voix claquant comme un fouet dans ce silence morbide.

- Oui, maître ? demanda une silhouette encapuchonnée en s'avançant mais en courbant la tête.

- Je vais devoir disparaître pendant un moment. Tu m'accompagneras, toi, ton mari. Je veux aussi Lucius, Rabastan et Severus. Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard.

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers ses autres sujets. Son regard était flamboyant. Au fond de ses yeux on pouvait y voir brillait une étincelle de folie destructrice.

- Quant à vous … ne me décevez plus ! Cette attaque de Poudlard était … désastreuse. Mais, bien sur, mon cher Severus, toi tu as remonté dans mon estime. Tu as tué le vieux fou amoureux des moldus. Cherchez de nouvelle recrue, ordonna t-il d'une voix froide.

Puis brusquement, il se retourna et d'un pas lent, il se mit devant la seule fenêtre de la chambre.

- Mes chers mangemorts, la guerre commence.

Dehors une pluie torrentielle tombait du ciel ténébreux qui annonçait un bien mauvais présage.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pourdlard, 1977.

Une sonnerie retentit dans tout le château, annonçant le début des cours. Harry, ou plutôt Thomas se leva de la table des Serpentards, mettant son sac de cours sur son épaule. Il venait de recevoir son emploi du temps. D'ailleurs il commençait par métamorphose. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il allait pourvoir observer le professeur McGonagall d'un autre œil.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la grande salle, il aperçut Lily et Katrina parler ensemble. Il leur fit un sourire en inclinant la tête en guise de bonjour avant de se rendre au premier étage où se déroulait son premier cours. Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans un autre couloir, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière et le plaquer contre le mur. James Potter lui tenait les épaules. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et une haine indescriptible marquait ses yeux chocolat.

- Jarry, je ne le répéterais pas deux fois ! Eloignes toi de Lily, et aussi de Katrina, dit James d'une voix tremblante par la colère.

Derrière James se tenaient Sirius et Remus. Sirius avait un sourire collait aux lèvres, toujours prêt à martyriser un serpentard tandis que Remus, lui, regardait Harry avec suspicion.

Harry garda un masque impassible. Il n'y avait aucune émotion sur son visage. James sembla perdre patience. Il leva son bras, prêt à lui donner un bon crochet de droit. Harry se laissa faire. Alors que le poing de James était à quelques millimètres de son visage, Harry lui prit vivement son poignet et lui fit une clef de bras. Puis il dégaina vivement sa baguette et la pointa dans le cou de James.

- Ne joues pas à ce jeu là avec moi, Potter. Tu n'y gagnerais pas grand chose !

Puis Harry relâcha James qui se massa le bras. Il le regarda quelques instants puis il tourna les talons. Arrivé au milieu du couloir, il entendit un faible mouvement dans l'air mais qu'il connaissait par cœur.

- Dis moi, Potter. Ce ne sont pas les serpentards qui attaquent par derrière ? dit-il sans se retourner.

Puis il continua sa route, laissant un James ahurit, baguette à la main, pointée en direction de Thomas Jarry.

- Comment a t-il su ? demanda t-il pour lui même.

- Je ne sais pas, James. Mais ce qui est sure, c'est qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

- Que veux tu dire, Remus ? demanda Sirius en s'avançant vers James.

- Et bien, le jour de la répartition, vous aviez aussi glissé un peu de potion dans son assiette, ainsi que dans celle de Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna James.

- Il n'a pas touché à son assiette, comme s'il avait sentit la potion.

James, Sirius et Remus gardèrent le silence pendant un moment.

- Je crois qu'une enquête sur ce Jarry s'impose, dit James d'un ton déterminé.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry était assis au deuxième rang, dans la classe de métamorphose et il avait le regard perdu. Il regardait distraitement le parc depuis la fenêtre. Il releva la tête quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses cotés. Katrina. Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de sortir ses affaires. Harry soupira et il sortit ses parchemins, sa plume et son encre. Puis le bruit d'une porte se refermant se fit entendre. Harry tourna la tête et il vit le professeur McGonagall, avec quelques rides en moins. Elle avait des cheveux noirs tirés en chignon, des lunettes carrés encadraient ses yeux perçant, une sorcière stricte et sévère qui a peu de patience envers ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles.

- Bonjour à tous pour une nouvelle année, dit-elle en se retournant face à la classe.

Elle regarda ses élèves avant de poser son regard sur Harry, ou plutôt Thomas. Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux. Le professeur détourna le regard.

- Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une transformation humaine. Ce sera une transformation d'humain à humain. Vous allez transformer votre partenaire qui est à côté de vous, et il vous transforma en lui. Mais avant, nous allons voir étudier ce sort.

Il y eut des soupirs qui se turent vite sous le regard perçant du professeur. Les élèves trempèrent leur plume, prêts à écrire.

- Bien, cette transformation a été inventée vers les années 1900, elle n'est pas vraiment vieille. Au début les personnes qui l'utilisaient étaient les mages noirs…

Les élèves s'exclamèrent. Ils allaient étudier un sort de magie noire. L'agitation régnait dans la salle de classe.

- Silence.

La voix du professeur MacGonagall claqua comme un fouet. Le silence se rétablit. On aurait pu entendre un mouche voler. Elle dévisagea sa classe avant de reprendre ses explications.

- Comme je le disais, les premières personnes ayant inventé ce sort furent les mages noirs, mais vers les années 1950, tous les sorciers commencèrent à l'utiliser. Le sort fut légalisé par le Ministère de la Magie.

Une jeune fille de Gryffondor leva la main.

- Mais professeur, à la base c'est un sortilège de magie noire.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, miss. J'ai dit qu'il était utilisé par les mages noirs. Apprenez à bien distinguer les choses. Bon, ensuite, la formule pour transformer un humain en un humain, est Humana, elle ressemble un peu à la transformation d'humain à animal. Elle a d'ailleurs un contre-sort qui est Inhumana. Vous voyez cela n'a pas l'air vraiment difficile…Mais ce n'est qu'une impression. La transformation demande beaucoup de concentration.

Pendant ses explications, elle marchait lentement entre les rangs en regardant les parchemins de ses élèves. Puis la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit.

- Bien, demain je vous ferais une démonstration et ensuite ce sera à vous. Aussi, nous allons bientôt aborder les animagus. Faites-moi une recherche de deux parchemins minimum.

Harry eut un sourire imperceptible puis il rangea ses affaires. Il vit alors les maraudeurs quitter la salle de cours, précipitamment. Il fonça les sourcils. Etrange. Il sortit de la salle de classe, il avait un temps libre. Il mit les mains dans ses poches, puis, soudainement, il s'arrêta. Il sortit son poing de sa poche droite, l'ouvrit et, au creux de sa main, un bijou, une larme de cristal. Harry resta seul, au milieu du couloir, sans bouger, fixant le pendentif. Puis il ferma douloureusement les yeux en serrant le joyau comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il continua sa route, cependant quelque chose l'éblouit. En essayant d'échapper à l'agression, il en chercha la source. Elle venait d'une salle dont la porte était entrouverte. Harry entra doucement dans la salle et il découvrit un piano qui renvoyait les rayons du soleil, un piano à queue, noir, brillant. Harry s'avança vers l'instrument puis il l'effleura des ses doigts longs et fins. Il s'assit avec grâce sur le tabouret devant le piano. Ses doigts coururent sur les touches avec agilité. Un musique douce s'éleva dans la pièce, Harry ouvrit la bouche et une voix soprano mais masculine se mêla à la musique.

Tout me revient  
Tout me ramène  
Tout me retient  
Tout me rappelle  
A ton corps et à tes mains  
A tes mots et à ton parfum

Tout se rejoint  
Et tout m'entraîne  
Tout me détient  
Le tout sans chaîne  
Et à tes gestes et à tes yeux  
A tes silences et à tes voeux  
Tu es mon ange béni des dieux

Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel  
Tout m'a semblé plus léger  
Et je me sens pousser des ailes  
Accroché à tes baisers

Tout me destine  
Tout me soulève  
Tout me dessine  
Et tout m'élève  
A tes lèvres, à tes désirs  
A tes rêves et à tes soupirs

Tout me rapproche  
Tout me connecte  
Et tout m'accroche  
Car je délecte  
Ta poésie à même ta peau  
Tes jeux d'esprits si délicieux  
Tu es mon ange béni des dieux

Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel  
L'amour a changé ma vie  
Tu es mon ange providentiel  
Je t'aimerai jour et nuit

Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel  
J'ai enfin compris qui j'étais  
Tu es mon ange providentiel  
Celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé

Mon ange est tombé du ciel  
Le monde enfin se révèle  
Tout m'a semblé plus Léger  
J'ai trouvé ma vérité

Comme envoyé par le ciel  
Touché par tes baisers de miel  
Enfin libéré  
Prêt à tout te donner

Je remercierai le ciel  
A chaque lever du soleil  
De t'avoir mis dans mes bras  
Moi qui n'attendait que toi

Comme envoyé par le ciel  
Tous les matins m'émerveillent  
Mon bel ange depuis que tu es là

( **Grégory Lemarchal**, _mon ange_.)

Une larme, une seule coula sur sa joue et alla s'écraser sur une touche du piano. Harry releva la tête et regarda le ciel, là où se trouvait son ange, celui qui avait éclairé sa vie.

A suivre …

* * *

J'ai tenu à faire un hommage à Grégory Lemarchal qui nous a quitté pour s'envoler vers les cieux. Ensuite, je remercie ma coco, qui a su me motiver à écrire le chapitre et aussi Steph, pour m'avoir soutenue. 


	6. Chapitre 6

Désolée pour ce retard mais entre les problèmes familiaux et la lecture de Harry Potter 7, l'inspiration avait du mal à venir, mais j'ai finalement réussi. Donnez moi vos impressions car je sais qu'une histoire n'est jamais parfaite, il y a toujours quelque chose à rectifier.

Merci encore aux rewiever pour leur soutien :

sweety, Missterre,GaBy27, SNT59, 666Naku, Eddy, Amiele, Lehonora et mo ! Merci à vous tous !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**** : « **_**Ignorance est mère de tous les maux**_** » Rabelais**

Un nuage de poussière se forma quand James referma brusquement un ouvrage. Il toussa en agitant la main devant son nez. Il était dans la bibliothèque depuis maintenant deux heures, au grand damne de Sirius. D'ailleurs, les trois autres maraudeurs avaient eu bien du mal à faire rentrer leur ami.

**Flash Back**

_- Non, je ne veux pas. J'ai fait le pacte de ne jamais rentrer dans cette … cette … cette bibliothèque, dit Sirius en prononçant le dernier avec dégoût._

_- Allez, Sirius ! Ne fais pas le difficile, dit James en essayant de tirer son ami par la taille, ami qui était accroché à une colonne de marbre. _

_D'ailleurs, il avait enroulé ses jambes et ses bras autour du pilier pour éviter d'être emporté par James. Il fut toute la force physique de James et tout l'art de persuasion de Remus pour décrocher l'anti-bibliothèque qu'était Sirius._

**Fin du Flash Back**

- Il n'y a rien ici ! Rien qui puisse nous renseigner sur "lui", marmonna James en s'accoudant sur la table.

Sirius se balançait sur sa chaise sous l'œil irrité de la bibliothécaire. Peter s'était endormi sur un vieux grimoire aux pages jaunies par le temps et Remus, lui, était plongé dans un livre. Il avait l'air d'être en pleine réflexion. Au bout d'un moment, il s'enfonça sur sa chaise, regardant l'ouvrage, les sourcils froncés.

- Dumbledore a bien dit qu'il venait de Beauxbâton, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses amis hochèrent la tête en regardant attentivement le lycanthrope. Pour réagir de cette façon, il devait être sur une piste. Remus s'avançant en posant ses avants bras sur la table.

- Je crois avoir découvert quelque chose d'intéressant, dit-il mystérieusement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sortit de la salle, le visage impassible. Parfois, les plus grandes peines sont difficiles à supporter. Les couloirs étaient vides, les élèves devaient certainement flâner dans le parc. En effet, un beau soleil brillait dans le ciel, assez rare en ce mois de septembre, ils en profitent. Logiquement Harry aurait du assister à un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais aucun professeur ne s'était présenté pour le poste. En même temps, c'était un poste maudit et de plus, les temps sont sombres et il vaut mieux ne pas sortir de chez soi la nuit tombée. D'après ce que savait Harry, les années 70 fut l'une des époques les plus difficiles de toute l'histoire du Monde Magique, avec l'ascension au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort. Il avait sûrement déjà fait les Horcruxes. A cette pensée, Harry se renfrogna, il n'aurait pas la conscience tranquille tant qu'il n'aura pas découvert qui est R.A.B.

Harry marcha lentement, ses pas résonnant dans les corridors de Poudlard, le menant devant la bibliothèque. Il poussa doucement la porte, et entra dans le repère des livres. Il y avait quelques élèves qui commençaient leurs devoirs, il fut même surpris d'y découvrir les maraudeurs. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Harry, la démarche silencieuse, s'installa à une table et sortit un bout de parchemin et une plume avec de l'encre noire ainsi qu'un gros grimoire qu'il feuilletait. Avec un total de six Horcruxes, l'âme de Voldemort serait déchirée en sept parties, six confinées dans les Horcruxes et la septième dans son propre corps. Deux avaient été détruits, la bague d'Elvis Gaunt et le journal intime de Tom lorsqu'il avait seize ans. Logiquement le médaillon de Serpentard également mais il avait été remplacé par un faux. Mail ne put aller plus loin dans sa démarche car une personne était venue s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Remus Lupin, c'est bien cela ? demanda Harry sans détacher les yeux de son livre.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il releva la tête et regarda le lycanthrope. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir ses acolytes près de lui. Il était assis en face de lui, les mains jointes et posait sur le bureau. Harry ferma le grimoire pour porter toute son attention au préfet, d'ailleurs, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir commencer la discussion.

- Je t'en prie, prends ton temps, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Tu mens depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs je me demande si tu t'appelles bien Thomas Jarry, dit Remus sans ciller et sans élever la voix.

Harry s'appuya contre le dossier et mit les mains sur son ventre.

- Vraiment ? Et sur quel point aurais-je menti ?

- Tu ne viens pas de Beauxbâton, dit le loup-garou, sûr de lui.

Harry fut un instant surpris, mais il se reprit aussi vite et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il eut un léger rire et s'accouda sur la table.

- Tu m'impressionnes, Remus ! Par contre, je suis désolé de te décevoir mais je viens bien de Beauxbâton.

- Impossible, rétorqua Remus avec ferveur. Cette école française est un interna pour les filles. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, aucun élève masculin ne peut étudier là bas .

Harry se leva, le visage impassible. Il n'était pas décontenancé par les questions de Remus, mais il ne voulait pas continuer cette discussion, enfin, il ne voulait pas s'énerver sur celui qui avait tout fait pour lui dans son présent. Il rangea ses affaires sans un mot. C'est lorsque qu'il eut posé son sac sur son épaule qu'il consentit à répondre.

- Tu n'as pas tout a fait tort. Je n'ai pas étudié là bas … mais j'y séjournais pendant de longues années. Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails, ma vie n'intéresse personne. Bonne journée, Remus.

Et Harry sortit de la bibliothèque, un livre sur l'histoire de Pourdlard sous le bras. Quant à Remus, il était suffoqué, blasé, décontenancé. Ce garçon disait-il la vérité ? Ses sens de loup-garou n'avait décelé aucune trace de mensonge, mais il pouvait se tromper…il devait se tromper. Cet élève n'était pas normal. Il avait une impression de déjà vu, comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours. Ce sentiment ne le quittait pas et il se renforçait à chaque fois qu'il apercevait Jarry.

James, Sirius et Peter vinrent le rejoindre à la petite table. Leurs visages exprimaient de la curiosité et de l'incompréhension. Remus soupira et posa sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Soit il dit la vérité, soit il ment très bien. Pendant un moment j'ai été tenté de le croire, dit Remus en regardant fixement une étagère. Puis, au bout d'un moment il détourna la tête, un sourire en coin.

- Mais le doute persiste, et je découvrirai ce qu'il cache.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, après avoir fermé la porte de la bibliothèque soupira de soulagement. Il s'adossa contre le mur, respirant un grand coup. Il n'était pas sur que Remus ait cru son histoire, après tout, ses sens de loup-garou était très sensible aux émotions. Il avait du ressentir une pointe de peur au plus profond de lui. Lupin avait sûrement parlé de ses suspicions aux autres Maraudeurs et ils allaient à coups surs mener une enquête, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Harry remit correctement son sac sur son épaule et partit vers le septième étage. Il marchait sans savoir où il allait. Finalement, un voix féminine le sortit de ses pensées. Il releva la tâte mais ne vit ni élève ni professeur, mais plutôt, un tableau représentant une grosse dame habillée d'une robe de soir rose.

- La grosse dame, murmura Harry en fixant le tableau du regard.

- Le mot de passe, dit-elle d'une voix lente.

Harry n'en avait bien sur aucune idée. Aussi, il tourna les talons et repartit vers les escaliers. Il descendit jusqu'aux cachots. Alors qu'il partait en direction de la salle commune, d'autres élèves en venaient. Lorsqu'il passa à coté d'eux, il entendit quelques bribes de leur conversation qui attira son attention.

- Dis-moi, Regulus. Ton frère a t-il passé un bon été ? dit une voix où percée l'ironie.

Le dénommé Regulus renifla avec mépris.

- Sirius, ce traître ! Il a fugué chez les Potter. Mère l'a renié. Je crois que nous ne le verrons plus de si tôt à la maison.

Les voix se fanèrent alors qu'ils sortaient des cachots et Harry continua sa route comme si de rien n'était, mais dans sa tête, tout se bousculait. Sirius lui avait vaguement parlé de son frère. Ainsi c'était ce Regulus. Arrivé devant l'entrée de la salle commune, il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer le mot de passe mais rien ne vint. Ses yeux était ouvert par la surprise. Regulus Black. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Ce serait lui le mystérieux R.A.B. ! Un de ses rares sourires étira ses lèvres. C'est alors que le passage menant à la salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un garçon à l'air sombre, au nez crochu et dont les cheveux gras tombaient sur ses yeux. Severus Rogue. Harry sentit son poing se contracter à la vue de ce criminel. Il le revit tuer Dumbledore sous ses yeux alors qu'il était caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il était frustré, frustré de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. Harry se ressaisit et franchit le passage sans un mot ni un regard pour le futur maître des potions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James en avait marre de chercher sans rien trouver. Ce Jarry l'intriguait au plus haut point et ce dès l'instant où il avait posé son regard sur lui. De plus il était avec Lily, SA Lily. Il était jaloux, certes, mais ce Jarry avait quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Il avait sentit comme un lien entre lui et la belle rousse et il était effrayé. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa fleur de Lys, si fragile mais pourtant si rebelle. Il la comparait souvent à une tigresse. James avait maintenant l'image de la jeune fille en tête et un sourire paresseux apparut sur ses lèvres. Sirius, voyant ce sourire, lui assena une claque dans le dos.

- Hé, Cornedrue, arrêtes un peu de rêver à ta Lily. Et puis, elle ne veut pas de toi ! Tu devrais tourner la page.

- Non ! répondit James avec ferveur. C'est elle que je veux et je l'aurais. Je l'aime, Patmol ! Je ferrais tout pour elle.

- Oui, c'est bien ce qui me fait peur, dit-il amusé par le comportement de son presque frère.

James leva les yeux mais son sourire ne disparut pas pour autant. Puis il ferma le grimoire en se massant la tête.

- Je sens que ma tête va exploser si je reste une minute de plus ici.

A cette phrase, Sirius faillit sauter de joie. Il allait enfin quitter cet enfer qu'était la bibliothèque. Cependant il ne put résister et entama une danse de la victoire sur une des tables. Des gloussements fusèrent, provenant d'une table où s'étaient installées des filles de Serdaigle. Elle regardait le beau maraudeur avec adoration, d'ailleurs, Sirius ne se gêna pas pour se pavaner devant elles. Malheureusement pour lui, Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, avait vu son « petit » manège.

- Monsieur Black, descendez immédiatement de cette table et sortez d'ici ! Tout de suite ! Et que je ne vous revois plus avant plusieurs mois, hurla t-elle à travers la bibliothèque.

Elle se dirigeait vers le play-boy avec un air furieux et un gros livre en main. Sirius se dépêcha de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, James sur les talons. Remus les regarda faire le pitre en levant au ciel mais grandement amusé par leur comportement, quand à Peter, il rigolait du comportement de ses amis. Madame Pince lui jeta un regard noir et il s'empressa de replonger dans les pages jaunis d'un vieux livre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Katrina était elle aussi dans la bibliothèque à ce moment là. Elle savait que les maraudeurs avaient des suspicions sur le nouveau, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé à ce point. Cependant, il fallait bien l'avouer, Thomas était vraiment quelqu'un de bien mystérieux. Elle s'était cachée derrière une étagère, à l'abris de leurs regards. A un moment, elle crut que Remus avait détecté sa présence mais il n'avait rien dit. Elle s'éloigna discrètement, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer en train de les espionner. C'est alors qu'elle vit Sirius monter sur une table. Elle remarqua facilement un groupe de fille le regardant à la dérobé. Le beau brin, bien sur, s'en aperçut et ne put s'empêcher de se rengorger. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ressentit comme un pincement au cœur, elle se sentait, triste. Katrina secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, après tout, Sirius reste Sirius. Elle quitta discrètement la bibliothèque, sans se faire remarquer des maraudeurs et elle partit en direction de l'infirmerie, comme chaque semaine.

A suivre …


	7. Chapitre 7

Merci aux reviewer de commenter mon histoire. Celà m'encourage à continuer et elle m'aide à améliorer mon style d'écriture. Merci à **safyro**, ta review était enrichissante, elle m'aide à voir ma fic de plus loins et de l'améliorer et le mot "waou" m'a fait sauter de joie, **Lehonora**, comment ne pas t'oublier, lire tes review me font grandement chaud au coeur, bientôt un an qu'on se connait. En plus, tu poses tellement de question que je ne suis pas sure de répondre à plus de la moitié. **SNT59**, ma petite co, tes petits mots me font très plaisir. **Demenciae**, merci pour ta petite review, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. **Shaynna**, ta review m'a fait complètement rougir de plaisir. Le mot génial ma fait très plaisir, j'en ai sauté au plafond, je ne croyais pas que ma fic attirait autant de compliment. Pour ta question sur Voldemort, te répondre serait enlever un peu de suspence. Non je ne suis pas sadique, je veux juste que tu gardes plaisir à lire ma fic lol. et enfin **GaBy27**, merci tu veux la sweet , et bien voilà.

J'espère vous retrouver dans le review à nouveau, ca m'a fait plaisir. Et même si vous n'aimez pas, n'hésitez pas à le dire. Je fais des erreurs et c'est comme ca qu'on apprend.

Je dédicace ce chapitre à Stéphanie avec qui j'ai eu du mal à me mettre au travail. Nous n'étions vraiment pas sérieuses mais j'ai finalement réussis a faire ce chapitre.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 :**_**"La pensée ne commence qu'avec le doute " R. Martin du Gard**_

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, simplement éclairée par la lueur fugitive des braises qui achevaient de se consumer dans la magnifique cheminée, sculptée avec magnificence, la beauté du travail était renforcée par les ombres que projetait la faible lueur du brasier, près à se consumer. Dans la pénombre du bureau, la forme d'un fauteuil se découpée devant le foyer, et dans ce fauteuil semblait somnoler un vieil homme. Des objets plus étranges les uns que les autres étaient éparpillés sur une table de verre dans un coin de la pièce. La lueur rougeoyante des braises venait se refléter sur des éprouvettes, contenant des liquides colorés, parmi eux, des parchemins recouvert de formules compliquées.

Une douce plainte résonna dans le bureau, réveillant le dormeur. Il tourna la tête et regarda l'auteur de ce bruit si apaisant et si doux. C'était un magnifique oiseau à peu près de la taille d'un cygne. Il avait le corps recouvert de plumes cramoisies et une queue dorée aussi longue que celle d'un paon avec des plumes chaudes au toucher. Ses serres et son bec brillent, tel de l'or et ses yeux sont noirs et perçants. Son plumage écarlate luisait faiblement dans l'obscurité, c'était un phénix.

Le vieil homme se leva et, s'approchant de la cheminée, il frappa dans ses mains. Aussitôt, les braises se ravivèrent et un feu chaleureux ronronna dans l'antre de la cheminée, éclairant ses lunettes de demi-lune, sa barbe et ses cheveux argentés. Albus Dumbledore se dirigea vers le perchoir de Fumseck et le caressa distraitement.

- Fumseck, murmura t-il à l'adresse du phénix, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai comme l'impression que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Cette année risque d'être pour le moins surprenante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un faible rayon se faufila entre les rideaux d'un rouge vif pour se poser sur un visage fin et gracieux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, découvrant des iris d'un vert émeraude. Lily Evans s'étira dans son lit et se leva, direction la salle de bain. Le miroir reflétait une belle adolescente aux formes gracieuses. Ses longs cheveux auburn étaient emmêlés et cascadaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Lily fit couler un bon bain parfumé avec un poignée de sel de bain à la vanille et pendant ce temps là, elle entreprit de brosser ses cheveux rebelles. Puis, elle fit glisser les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit d'un noir profond, contrastant sur sa peau pale, et entra dans l'eau avec un soupir de bien être. Elle prit de la mousse au creux de ses mains et souffla, la faisant voleter dans la salle de bain. Et petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle s'immergea complètement.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Lily était prête. Il était assez tôt et ses camarades de chambres n'étaient pas encore réveillées. Silencieusement, elle quitta le dortoir et descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Le feu s'était consumé entièrement et aucun bruit ne venait troubler la paix de cette pièce. Elle passa le tableau de la grosse dame et marcha dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Ses pas la menèrent devant les portes de la bibliothèque. Lily entra dans l'antre des livres et elle eut la surprise d'y voir un élève. D'habitude, il n'y avait personne à cette heure. Elle reconnut Thomas Jarry, le nouveau. Sans savoir pourquoi, un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle partit s'asseoir à la même table que lui.

- Bonjour Thomas. Tu es bien matinal ! dit-elle en sortant des parchemins sans quitter le serpentard des yeux.

Il lui sourit en retour et posa sa plume d'un rouge carmin.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Lily eut un petit rire, dévoilant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

- Et bien, je trouve que cet endroit est calme et … au moins je ne risque pas d'y croiser Potter et sa clique.

Elle rigola à nouveau mais son rire sonnait faux aux oreilles de Harry.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu aurais bien voulu le voir, je me trompe, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lily fut quelque peu désarçonnée par cette affirmation. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle baissa la tête et la posa dans ses mains. Harry eut un sourire en coin et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je peux peut être t'éclairer si tu le souhaites.

Lily le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle hocha la tête positivement et Harry plongea la main dans son sac pour en sortir un paquet de carte.

- Prêtes à consulter les lames du tarot, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et posa le paquet devant le belle rousse.

- Coupes avec ta main gauche.

Lily mit sa main au dessus du paquet mais elle hésita. Elle regarda Thomas mais son visage était impassible. Alors elle ferma ses yeux et coupa. Harry reprit les cartes et les posa face cachée en éventail.

- La première lame tirée se rapporte à ton présent, à ton état d'esprit. La seconde lame décrit la nature des vibrations qui entourent ton cœur et ses questions. La troisième lame te donne la réponse du tarot.

- Mais la réponse à quoi ?

Harry eut un sourire mystérieux et regarda les cartes, attendant que Lily daigne en choisir trois. Evans soupira et choisis trois cartes au hasard, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Harry regarda la première carte.

- Le chariot ! tu es en situation de conflit. Le temps n'est pas au bonheur simple et tranquille mais à la relation orageuse. Paroles vives et bibelots cassés sont au menu. Avec un avantage de taille : cette lame signifie un affrontement positif qui va dans le sens d'une consolidation des sentiments. Finalement, chacun affirme sa personnalité.

Lily sembla troublée. C'était exactement ce qu'il se passait entre elle et … Elle se secoua la tête. Non, c'est le hasard rien de plus, mais elle semblait toujours aussi déconcertée. Harry avait étudié attentivement son comportement et la réaction de Lily lui fit chaud au cœur. Il retourna la deuxième carte.

- La justice, ce sont des vibrations aux accents de vérité qui t'accompagnent et te soutiennent. Elles te conduisent droit à la sincérité dans tes relations amoureuses.

Le souffle de Lily se bloqua. Encore une fois, c'était justement ce qu'elle ressentait. Il restait encore une carte, celle de la réponse. Voulait-elle savoir ? Mais après tout qu'y avait-il a savoir ? Tout ce que Thomas lui disait, elle le savait déjà, au plus profond d'elle même, caché dans un coin de son cœur.

- La bateleur ! Ici, on ne parlera pas de rencontre mais de collision inattendue qui devrait te laisser tout étourdie... délicieusement étourdie si tu laisses les braises se transformer en un feu de longue durée. Si ton cœur est déjà pris, ce pourrait être une redécouverte de l'autre sous un jour jamais vu. Lily, ne réfléchis plus et profites amplement de ce qui t'est offert. Avec cette lame, la sexualité se vit en un corps à corps sans réserve ! L'énergie présente se nourrit d'elle-même et pousse les partenaires à la prouesse.

Harry se leva et rassembla ses affaires.

- J'espère avoir répondu a ta question, dit-il en s'apprêtant à quitter la bibliothèque.

- Mais quelle question, Thomas ? dit Lily en se levant, son regard était légèrement larmoyant et son regard montrait son incertitude. Harry se retourna et lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu le sais au plus profond de toi.

Et il traversa les portes, laissant Lily seule dans la bibliothèque, seule avec ses questions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Katrina arriva de bonne heure dans la grande salle. Il n'y avait personne, ou presque. Seul Dumbledore était assis, sirotant un bon verre de jus de citrouille. Elle salua le directeur d'un hochement de tête suivi d'un sourire puis partit s'installer à la table des Serpentards. Elle regarda par la fenêtre le temps qui s'obscurcissait de minutes en minutes. Des nuages noirs recouvraient le ciel et cachaient le soleil et ses rayons chaleureux. Un orage se préparait. Elle se versa un bon bol de café fumant pour se réveiller et elle vit Thomas franchir les portes de la grande salle.

- Alors, Jarry, toujours en vie ? demanda t-elle avec espièglerie.

Harry lui sourit en retour et il s'assit en face d'elle, prenant quelques biscottes.

- Et oui, comme tu peux le constater. Rien de bien méchant m'est encore arrivé.

Katrina leva un sourcil et se prit une assiette spéciale Breakfast, des œufs sur le plat avec des lardons et du jambon. C'est qu'elle était affamée ce matin. Harry lui, ne s'en sortait pas avec ses biscottes. A chaque fois qu'il en prenait une et qu'il tentait, j'ai bien dit tentait d'y mettre de la confiture, elle se cassait. Le pauvre se rabattit sur le pain par manque de patience.

- Parles moi un peu de toi, Thomas. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connais rien mis à part que tu viens de France.

Harry soupira. Il avait prévu qu'on lui poserait la question mais il ne pensait pas que serait Katrina qui de lui demanderait.

- Et bien, ma vie n'est pas spectaculaire. J'ai étudié dans une petite école de magie dans le Nord de la France. Je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur. A vrai dire, je ne connais personne d'autre que mes parents. Nous avons vécu isolés de la famille. Je n'ai appris l'existence de la magie qu'à l'âge de onze ans.

- Mais pourtant, je pensait que les Jarry étaient un famille de sang pur ! Tu aurais du connaître son existence bien avant ton entrée dans …

- Tu as raison mais mes parents avaient décidé de ne pas me mettre au courant et d'évoluer dans le monde moldu. Je dois dire que c'était très enrichissant.

- Surtout ne dit pas cela en présence des autres, dans notre maison, c'est très mal vu d'avoir côtoyé les moldus et de les apprécier à leurs justes valeurs.

- Et toi, es-tu de leurs avis ?

Katrina ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de fixer Harry droit dans les yeux. Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit, il avait eu sa réponse. Ils continuèrent de manger en silence et peu à peu la grande salle se remplit. Alors que le dernier élève s'installait, Albus Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit. Son visage était rayonnant, on aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire d'avantage plaisir que de voir tout les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

- Mes chers élèves, comme chaque année se déroulera le tournois de Quidditch.

Le professeur McGonagall agita sa baguette et la coupe de Quidditch apparut sur un piédestal de verre. Au dehors, la pluie commença à tomber de plus en plus fort.

- Je voudrais rajouter également que des cours de duel seront mis en place. Pour y assister, inscrivez vous.

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcer ces paroles, un parchemin s'accrocha sur le mur, près de l'entrée de la grande salle. Un coup de tonnerre résonna dans la salle faisant sursauter quelques élèves. Le plafond magique représentait le temps à l'extérieur. En ce moment même il reflétait un orage puissant, des éclairs zébraient le ciel d'un bleu sombre presque noir.

- Il vous suffira de pointer votre baguette tout en prononçant votre nom, maison et année. Ce sera …

Alors qu'il allait clore son discours, un éclair illumina la grande salle et il y eu un vacarme assourdissant. Harry tourna vivement la tête vers les portes qui étaient grandes ouvertes et dans l'encadrement se tenait une silhouette encapuchonnée, tel un mangemort. Cependant, aucun masque macabre ne venait cacher son visage, juste une grande capuche. Dumbledore n'avait jamais été aussi effrayant, même lors du tournois des trois sorciers, lorsqu'il était avec le faux Maugrey. Son regard posé sur la silhouette était terrifiant, plusieurs élèves étaient figés devant la prestance et la puissance qui émanait de lui. Il n'y avait plus de sourire bienveillant sur son visage et ses yeux ne pétillait plus de malice, ils étaient foudroyants. La silhouette resta immobile quelques instants puis elle avança tranquillement vers le Directeur, sans se préoccuper des baguettes pointées en sa direction. Enfin arrivée à la table des professeurs, la personne sortit une lettre de sa robe de sorcier et la tendit à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme, toujours méfiant prit l'enveloppe et lut le document. Les autres professeurs étaient aux aguets, baguette bandit vers l'inconnu. Puis, à la fin de sa lecture, Dumbledore, d'un geste de la main, leur demanda de baisser les armes.

- Mes enfants, laissez moi vous présenter Maiwenn Brennan. Elle nous vient d'Irlande et occupera le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Dumbledore avait de nouveau un sourire amical mais Harry connaissait bien le Directeur. L'étincelle qui y brillait d'habitude était inexistante, laissant place à la curiosité et aussi à la méfiance. Il tapa dans ses mains, applaudissant le nouveau professeur et les élèves suivirent doucement. C'est alors qu'elle enleva son capuchon dévoilant une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux d'un noir ébène semblaient si doux, ils tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et une frange garnissait son front. Elle avait des yeux gris orage, perçant et envoûtant, on croirait plonger dans un lac reflétant la pale lueur de la lune. Son visage ovale était sans imperfection, et d'une peau très pale comme de la porcelaine. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et son nez fin. Tout en elle inspirait la beauté à l'état pure, Venus réincarnée. Aussitôt, les applaudissements se firent plus bruyant, surtout venant de la gente masculine. Mais une personne se détachée du lot, Harry était méfiant, tout comme Dumbledore. Que se cachait-il derrière cette façade si parfaite ? C'est la question qui envahissait son esprit. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul, Remus avait eu le même comportement que lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais Harry coupa le lien et reporta son attention sur le nouveau professeur qui s'installait à coté de Slughorn.

Harry soupira et se tourna vers Katrina.

- Nous avons parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas à ton tour maintenant ?

Katrina eut un petit rire et croisa les bras.

- Et bien, je ne suis pas d'ici, premièrement. Je suis née à New York et j'y ai passé mon enfance là bas. Vers mes dix ans, je suis venue en Angleterre, mes parents ne pouvaient plus supporter la ville, trop urbain. Et j'ai été à Poudlard, comme tu peux t'en douter, et répartit à Serpentard pour ma, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit déjà .. ha oui, pour ma ruse et mon ambition.

- Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne. Tu t'es bien liée d'amitié avec les maraudeurs, pourtant je croyais qu'il méprisait les Serpentards !

- Et bien, disons que je suis quelqu'un à part, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Et les autres ne disent rien ?

- Mais ils n'ont rien à dire. D'autres ont essayé et ils en ont payés le prix fort.

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et Harry ne se demanda même pas ce qu'elle leur avait fait. En tout cas, sa méthode avait été radicale.

- Lily est étrange, murmura t-elle, sortant Harry de ses pensées. Elle semble plus, comment dire, fragile et perdue.

Harry regarda la rouquine. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards à Potter avant de détourner rapidement la tête, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait.

- Je pense qu'elle commence à réfléchir un peu plus à ce qu'elle ressent.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Je connais Lily, je sais ce qu'elle …

- Non, je ne crois pas, Katrina, dit-il en la coupant dans son élan. Les yeux sont les interprètes du cœur, mais il n'y a que celui qui y a intérêt qui entend leur langage.

A la table des Gryffondors, Lily Evans ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit. Thomas l'avait plongé dans les Abymes du doute. Plus elle réfléchissait, moins elle était sûre d'elle. De plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Potter. Et si Thomas avait raison, non, impossible, mais pourtant. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour la énième fois, son regard accrocha celui chocolat de James. Lily ne se sentait pas capable de détourner les yeux, elle se sentait bien, une douce chaleur, réconfortante, envahissait son corps. C'était tellement intense, d'une telle ivresse. Pour James, seule Lily existait, il n'y avait plus rien autour, seule sa belle rousse. Pour Lily, James était la personne qui occupait ses pensées. Rien que lui. Puis, ce moment magique se brisa quand Sirius, par une soudaine vague d'intelligence, renversa le pot de confiture sur la tête de son presque-frère. Lily détourna vivement la tête, ses joues prenant quelques couleurs. James lança un regard noir à Sirius et quand il le reporta sur Lily, c'était terminé. Il soupira, il aurait donner n'importe quoi pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, qu'il dure l'éternité. Mais qu'est-ce que l'éternité après tout ? Juste un minute excessivement intense.

A suivre ...

Review ? S'il vous plait, qu'en pensez vous, j'ai besoin de savoir.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Note :**

Merci à **Lehonora, Shaynna, Salma Snape, SNT59, GaBy27, Joackym Maat Dalcantara, mo** et enfin **safyro.** Grace à vous je peux m'améliorer. Le chapitre précédent était le moins bien réussi niveau formation des phrases, merci de me l'avoir dit **Gaby**, c'était constructif. Les cartes, apparemment vous avez aimé. J'avais peur que ce soit un peu flou. Sinon c'est gentil de suivre mon histoire avec autant d'intérêt. **Safyro**, pour le Jarry/Harry, j'essaie de mettre un peu de confusion, c'est volontaire. Voilà, j'espère avoir le plaisir de lire vos review après ce chapitre.

**Résumé** : Harry Potter a tout perdu. Rien ne le retient dans ce monde apocalyptique sous le règne de Lord Voldemort. Une seule et unique solution s'offre à lui, retourner dans le passé alors que ses parents sont en septième année. Grâce à la magie Egyptienne, il a modifié son apparence pour ne pas remarquer sa trop grande ressemblance avec son père. Désormais élèves à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard, il cherche les horcruxes. Par un grand hasard, il surprend une conversation et découvre que les initiales R.A.B. sont celles de Regulus, le petit frère de Sirius Black. C'est un pas en avant. Malheureusement pour lui, les maraudeurs ne semblent pas l'apprécier et se méfient de lui jusqu'à faire des recherches sur sa personne. Il a également fait la connaissance de Katrina Summers qui semble cacher bien des choses.

* * *

**Chapitre 8** : _" Le feu qui semble éteint souvent dort sous la cendre. "_ Corneille

Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans le silence de la nuit, un cri déchirant, un cri d'agonie et de souffrance. Le ciel obscur, aussi noir que les ailes d'un corbeau, portait la lune, ronde et pleine éclairant de sa lumière blafarde un château situé dans les Highlands écossais, bordé par un grand lac, scintillant au clair de lune et une immense forêt sombre et effrayante. Une tache blanche apparut alors près d'un arbre, une sorte de saule. C'était un cerf au pelage argenté et dont les bois était majestueux. Cependant, il semblait encore jeune. Il n'avait pas la ramure des cerfs adultes et sa corpulence était encore fine quoique bien musclée quand même. Puis, un grand chien noir aux poils noirs, se confondant presque dans la noirceur de la nuit et enfin, un loup-garou. Il était très impressionnant mais c'est surtout une créature dangereuse. Toute trace de conscience humaine disparaît et le loup-garou peut attaquer n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière, même ses plus proches amis. Les trois animaux semblaient être ensemble et ils formaient un trio très surprenant. Ils s'éloignèrent, le chien poussant le loup à s'amuser avec lui, enfin, s'amuser, se battre gentiment. Pendant que les deux animaux grognaient l'un envers l'autre, l'herbe se mit à bouger alors qu'un rat se frayait un passage vers le majestueux animal. Le cerf baissa la tête pour qu'il puisse monter sur sa ramure et il se dirigea vers la forêt, le loup et le chien sur ses talons, ou plutôt sur ses sabots. Ce n'est qu'au première lueur de l'aube, qu'ils revinrent dans le parc, le cerf portant un jeune homme sur son dos, ses habits déchirés et le teint blanchâtre, maladif. Ils disparurent par un trou près du saule cogneur, planté il y a de cela sept ans dans le parc de Poudlard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une silhouette encapuchonnée déambulée entre les ruines d'un supposé château. Elle était suivie par un petit groupe de personnes entièrement vêtues de noir, un masque macabre cachant leur visage. Alors, la personne en tête de file enleva son capuchon, dévoilant un visage plus livide qu'une tête de mort, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents. C'était un homme grand et squelettique avec des mains semblables à de grandes araignées blafardes et des doigts d'une longueur surnaturelle. Ses yeux rouges, aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat, paraissaient encore plus brillants dans l'obscurité. Il y avait une étincelle de cruauté qui brillait au plus profond de ses yeux sanguinaires. Lord Voldemort s'avança dans ce qui était supposé être le parc de Poudlard. L'herbe était calcinée, les arbres morts, sans feuille, nus, prêts à tomber au moindre coup de vent. La forêt qui bordait le parc semblait vide, plus aucun bruit ne venait troubler ce silence pesant et il en était ainsi pour toute l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse.

Voldemort faisait régner la terreur et tuait ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, bien que plus personne n'osait le défier, maintenant que leur « sauveur » ne faisait plus parler de lui. Pendant un moment, il s'était battu pour lutter encore et toujours contre lui, le plus grand sorcier. Puis, il disparut pendant une petite année et le Lord lui avait préparé une petite surprise. Il éclata de rire en repensant au carnage de Grimmaurd.

Le Lord noir s'arrêta soudainement et intima à ses sbires d'en faire de même. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la magie qui l'entourait. Il pouvait sentir sa propre magie ainsi que celle des mangemorts mais aussi celle des restes de Poudlard. Cependant, c'est une tout autre chose qui le fit sourire, ou alors ce qu'il semblait être un sourire, ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une ligne fine mais où l'on pouvait voir tout le sadisme et la cruauté de cette personne. Voldemort réouvrit les yeux et s'agenouilla, sa main effleurant le sol. Les herbes calcinées bougèrent alors au passage d'un long serpent qui s'enroula autour de la jambe de son maître pour arriver sur ses épaules.

Sans rien ajouter, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit vivement sa baguette et tourna sur lui-même en prononçant une incantation à vous faire courber l'échine. De la fumée noire avec une aura maléfique sortit de sa baguette, recouvrant le groupe entier, lui compris. Le vent se mit à souffler violemment et il fit disparaître la fumée mais plus personne n'était présent dans le parc. Il y avait juste un rire froid et mauvais résonnant en écho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Remus se réveilla, il vit flou pendant un moment puis sa vue se précisa et il vit qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il s'en était douté, il y planait une odeur étrange et un peu désagréable. Il essaya de se releva, mais un mal de tête considérable lui fit abandonner cette idée. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Madame Pomfresh, la nouvelle infirmière accourir à sa rencontre.

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda t-elle gentiment mais fermement sans élever la voix pour ne pas réveiller ses « chers » malades.

- Ce serait pour une potion de sommeil, dit le jeune homme d'une voix légèrement fatiguée. Il avait fait un rêve inquiétant. Il devait faire vite.

Remus reconnut au ton de sa voix Thomas. Il respira calmement, comme s'il était endormi. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir l'infirmière chercher dans son armoire le dit potion et la tendre à Thomas. Elle posa alors sa main sur le front du Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que cela ? Une cicatrice. C'est vraiment très étrange, je n'en ai jamais vu de telle. Comme est-ce arrivé ? demanda t-elle en touchant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Remus vit le nouveau grimacé et il fronça les sourcils. Encore un mystère à ajouter sur ce Jarry. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant l'infirmière regarder sa cicatrice avec un grand intérêt.

- C'est un mauvais souvenir, dit-il en se massant le front, ramenant de ce fait quelques mèches de cheveux sur son visage pour cacher la cicatrice.

Il n'en dit pas plus et l'infirmière, bien que très curieuse, ne rajouta rien. Elle hocha la tête et partit dans son bureau. Remus était toujours immobile, les yeux mi-clos, souffle régulier. Le serpentard allait sortir mais il s'arrêta, tournant la tête vers le lit de Remus. Le lycanthrope sut qu'il avait été découvert et ouvrit totalement les yeux, défiant le serpentard du regard. Il ne se laissa pas impressionner, bien que le regard du loup-garou soit troublant. Le jeune Potter, qui jusque la n'avait montré aucune émotion, laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres, à la plus grande surprise de Remus, puis quitta l'infirmerie sans autre forme de procès.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Des bruits de pas retentirent en écho, ceux d'un élève courant dans les couloirs du château. C'était un petit garçon répondant au nom de Peter Pettigrow, mais qui était pourtant en dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. Il avait un teint pale et des yeux petits et humides ainsi qu'un nez pointu, légèrement retroussé. Grassouillet, il portait ses cheveux fins longs, les laissant pendre pour parfois cacher sa honte ou ses larmes. Mais que dire à propos de lui … Et bien, il entra à Poudlard la même année que Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin. Peter ne possédait pas les talents de ses amis qui étaient ses modèles au sein de leur groupe. Ils l'intégraient et le soutenaient et ce fut grâce à leur appui qu'il arriva à devenir un Animagus, un rat. Il prit alors le surnom de "Queudver". Cependant, Peter était une personne facilement influençable, qui s'alliait toujours aux plus forts. Lupin, Sirius et James étaient les leaders de leur classe et, tout naturellement, il les suivit.

Après de nombreux escalier, Peter arriva au septième étage, étage où se situait l'entrée de la salle commune. L'entrée est située derrière le grand portrait d'une grosse dame en robe de soie rose. Si vous connaissez le mot de passe qu'il faut lui dire, son portrait pivote pour révéler un trou dans le mur.

Peter arriva devant le dit tableau. Il reprit son souffle, mains sur les genoux puis se redressa.

- Chocogrenouille, dit-il d'une voix légèrement couinant.

Le tableau pivota et Peter entra dans la salle commune. Elle était meublée avec beaucoup de gros fauteuils moelleux, une cheminée et des tables. La cheminée était connectée au Réseau de la Poudre de Cheminette, mais comme il y a toujours du monde, sauf au milieu de la nuit, les élèves de Gryffondor utilisaient plutôt des hiboux pour communiquer avec leur famille. Il y avait également un tableau d'affichage, pour les annonces comme la date du prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard, mais aussi des annonces d'étudiants qui cherchent à vendre ou à acheter des livres de seconde main, à échanger des cartes de Chocogrenouille... Des annonces que l'on peut trouver dans toutes les écoles. Il y avait deux escaliers visibles, dans la Tour elle-même, qui débouchent sur la salle commune : l'escalier des garçons, qui mène aux sept dortoirs des garçons et l'escalier des filles, qui mènent aux sept dortoirs des filles. Un sort avait été jeté aux escaliers des filles, de telle sorte que si un garçon posait un pied sur la première marche et continuait à avancer, une alarme se mettait en route et l'escalier se transformait momentanément en un long toboggan de pierre, le faisant ainsi glisser jusqu'au sol de la salle commune. D'après L'Histoire de Poudlard, les fondateurs ont pensé que les filles étaient plus dignes de confiance que les garçons : tandis que l'escalier des filles est enchanté pour empêcher les garçons de monter, l'escalier des garçons n'a été soumis à aucun enchantement.

Un adolescent était complètement avachit dans le canapé et jouait avec un vif d'or tandis que son meilleur ami faisait des étincelles avec sa baguette. Peter le vit et courut dans leur direction en se prenant bien sûre les pieds dans le tapis.

- Pardon, dit-il honteux.

Ces deux amis s'esclaffèrent avant de l'aider à se relever. Peter tendit alors une sorte de cape légèrement argentée à James.

- Remus est réveillé, dit-il en sautillant sur place.

Sirius et James se tapèrent dans les mains avant de s'en aller bras dessus dessous joyeusement. James se retourna alors distraitement vers Peter.

- Allez, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dépêches toi, dit-il en pressant son ami.

Le petit gringalet sursauta et se dépêcha de suivre ses amis à l'infirmerie. Les maraudeurs montèrent les escaliers En chemin ils le croisèrent, lui, ce Serpentard tellement mystérieux, Thomas. James se tendit, son regard avant si joyeux et malicieux se transforma en un regard de pure haine. Les maraudeurs et Thomas s'immobilisèrent dans le couloir, se défiant du regard. Alors que les Gryffondors allaient dégainer leur baguette, une voix sèche, cinglante résonna dans le couloir. Ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à Katrina.

- Assez ! Ca suffit, vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il vous a provoqué. Je ne l'ai pas vu ouvrir la bouche ni lancer un sort quelconque.

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent, penaud.

- Katrina, écoutes, je … , tenta James.

Elle le coupa en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur son nez.

- Non, James. Tu te tais à partir de maintenant. Tu cherches quoi ? A faire les gros bras, à montrer que c'est toi le meilleur.

Katrina soupira et baissa sa baguette, la rangeant dans sa poche. Sa respiration était légèrement sifflante. Thomas ne dit rien, il se contenta de passer son chemin, frôlant presque Potter. James se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise à l'approche du Serpentard, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Quand il disparut du couloir, le jeune Potter se détendit et s'excusa auprès de Katrina. La jeune fille se blottit alors dans ses bras.

- Tu as de la chance d'être mon cousin, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

James eut un sourire et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Puis il s'écarta et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Nous allons voir Remus. Tu nous accompagnes ?

Katrina hocha négativement la tête avec un sourire désolé.

- Il me reste encore quelque chose à faire.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, et fit un clin d'œil à Sirius. Elle attendit qu'ils soient partit pour tourner les talons. Elle s'arrêta, arrivée au bout du couloir et elle s'adossa au mur.

- Il me semble que tu en sais plus que moi, lança t-elle brusquement.

Thomas, ou plutôt Harry, était appuyé contre le mur, jouant distraitement avec sa baguette magique, un sourire malicieux empreint de mystères.

- Peut être que oui … peut être que non, répondit-il au tac au tac.

Il se détacha du mur pour se rapprocher de Katrina et il se mit à coté d'elle, dans la même position. Elle avait l'air tendu, mal à l'aise et sa respiration était faible et sifflante. Harry tourna vers elle un regard inquisiteur. Il vit alors déposer de sa poche le coin d'une enveloppe d'un noir profond.

- Je vois, dit-il doucement.

Katrina le regarda étrangement puis elle vit son regard posé sur son courier.

- Ne te mêles pas de cela, lança t-elle presque agressivement

Harry haussa les épaules et il épousseta ses vêtements, lissant des plis imaginaires

- Comme tu voudras !

Il s'engouffra dans un autre couloir et Katrina se retrouva seule, seule avec ses problèmes. Elle devait les affronter mais c'était difficile. Elle sortit doucement l'enveloppe de sa poche et la fixa. Une haine indescriptible était lisible dans ses yeux.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, murmura t-elle rageusement en serrant le poing.

Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement et laissa une unique larme couler sur sa joue pour s'écraser sur l'enveloppe qui absorba immédiatement la goutte d'eau. Katrina fut prise alors d'une quinte de toux. Elle sentit une brûlure insoutenable au niveau des poumons et se recroquevilla en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait si mal mais personne ne pouvait l'aider, personne. Elle sentit alors une main posée sur son épaule. Elle releva vivement la tête pour croiser un regard océan. Elle reconnut Sirius et elle se jeta dans ses bras, le sentir près d'elle apaisait la douleur. Elle se calma petit à petit alors qu'il passait une main dans son dos et la berçait. Puis, il mit son autre main sous ses jambes et la souleva sans effort. Katrina le sentit et posa une main sur son torse, l'intimant du regard à la reposer à terre. Sirius hésita puis finalement, doucement, la posa sur le carrelage dur et froid et il s'installa à ses cotés. Sans rien dire, elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou du maraudeur.

- Je … j'ai reçu un courrier de mon père, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Sirius passa une main autour de ses épaules, pour la rassurer, pour montrer qu'il était là, qu'il la soutenait.

- Les mangemorts sont venus chez moi et ils ont demandé à ce que mes parents servent leur cause. Ils … ils m'ont presque vendu à Tu-Sais-Qui. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Sirius, pour avoir subit presque la même chose, savait ce que ressentait Katrina.

- Ce n'est pas à eux de décider la voix que tu prendras. Tu dois faire ton propre chemin, dit-il calmement.

- Mais, ils vont me …

Sirius posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir, pas tout de suite. Et ils ont sûrement fait cela pour te protéger, tenta t-il.

Katrina éclata de rire, mais un rire qui sonnait faux aux oreilles de Patmol.

- Me protéger ? J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de le servir.

Brusquement Sirius la prit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de mourir ainsi. Penses à Remus, James, Lily … et moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait sans toi ? Je n'imagine même pas la vie sans toi à … à nos cotés.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à briller, les larmes menaçant de couler à tout moment.

- Tu dis vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Le maraudeur était un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir révélé ses sentiments. Il n'ouvrait jamais son cœur, l'amour, il ne l'avait pas connu dans son enfance. C'est pour cela qu'il avait eu autant de conquête, il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux pour être rejeté. Finalement, il hocha la tête et Katrina laissa tomber quelques larmes, mais la tristesse n'était plus présente dans ses yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans son bureau, le nouveau professeur était assis sur sa table, un air pensif sur le visage. Elle se leva et partit dans un coin de la pièce et enleva la couverture recouvrant un beau et somptueux miroir. Elle regarda attentivement son reflet puis au fur et à mesure, des ombres se dessinèrent qui prirent peu à peu forme. Maintenant à coté de son reflet se trouvaient Albus Dumbledore, le vieux fou, et un jeune homme avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle éclata d'un rire froid en tournoyant sur elle-même.

- Le petit Potter se cache ! Mais laisses-moi te dire que tu cours à ta perte.

Elle retourna à son bureau en prenant soin de cacher son miroir puis elle regarda le bouquet de fleurs posé sur une commode magnifiquement sculptée. Elle toucha un pétale qui, au contact de sa peau, noircit. Un sourire démoniaque étira ses lèvres alors que les fleurs se fanaient sous son regard démentiel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry déambulait dans les couloirs de l'école, pensif. Ses pas le menèrent dans le grand hall et il sortit prendre un peu l'air dans le parc. Tout en marchant dans l'herbe humide, il caressait sa cicatrice. Depuis hier, un léger picotement le tiraillait à ce niveau et ce n'était pas très bon signe. Dans on rêve, il avait vu le Voldemort de son temps et apparemment il avait trouvé un moyen de venir ici même, par un procédé plus noir que celui de Harry. Il soupira et s'installa à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur près du lac. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit du vent. C'était tellement paisible, le cliquetis de l'eau, le bruissement des feuilles, puis il perçut un petit bruit, léger. Quelque chose de petit semblait courir à toutes jambes, d'ailleurs, le mouvement de l'herbe montrant qu'un animal de petit gabarit le fuyait. Harry sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège "pétrificus totalus". Cible atteinte, il s'approcha et …

- Toi ?

Il prit l'animal dans ses mains et d'un pas vif se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Hors de vue, il le jeta par terre et pointa son arme sur lui.

- Reprends ta forme humaine, ordonna t-il d'un ton froid.

Dès lors, le petit rat munit d'une main argentée frissonna et, en un pop sonore, prit l'apparence d'un petit homme grassouillet avec un début de calvitie.

- Harry, je t'en prie, ais pitié, pleurnicha Peter Pettigrow.

Harry lui lança un regard froid. Comment l'avait-il reconnu ? La question ne se posait même pas, c'était à cause de sa cicatrice. Malheureusement, avec la magie, il n'avait pas pu la dissimuler. Harry tourna autour du mangemort tout en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Ainsi donc, c'est à toi qu'il a donné la tache de me surveiller.

Il éclata de rire devant ce fait avant de reprendre aussi vite son sérieux. C'était déboussolant et surtout effrayant. Les yeux de Harry avaient viré au noir et le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer.. tout du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Il baissa lentement sa baguette et Peter, quant à lui, baissa les yeux devant lui. Il était devenu impressionnant. Harry, devant cet homme pathétique, tourna les talons et reprit le chemin du Château. Mais avant il lui lança…

- N'oublies pas, Peter, tu as une dette envers moi.

Et Harry s'en alla définitivement, laissant un Peter tremblant de peur. Que devait-il faire ? Rien pour l'instant. Sur ce, il se transforma en rat et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

A suivre …


	9. Chapitre 9

Merci à vous tous pour vos review et je suis extrêmement désolée pour le retard mais il y a eu pas mal de problème et mon inspiration s'est envolée. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur des autres.

Gaby27 : désolée mais je suis vraiment nul en résumé. XD !

Lehonora : Merci, tes review me font toujours chaud au cœur.

Shaynna : désolée pour le retard, la suite a tardé a venir mais maintenant le chapitre est pondu lol

Obscura : Oh, une fan de Peter à ce que je vois XD ! Merci pour ta review

Aryade : Je n'est que 59 reviex … c'est passé à 69 maintenant, mais je trouve que c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de review et j'ai été vraiment égoiste et méchante de l'abandonnée l'espace de quelque mois. A cause de moi, vous devez être vraiment frustrés.

666Naku : Petit diablotin (666 oblige lol), voilà la suite XD

SNT59 : Toujours aussi forte en insulte ma chère amie mais comme tu le dis, il le mérite

Demeraude : La suite est demandée, la voilà

Mo : Super ryry est arrivé lol ! Et voldy aussi, tous au abris lol

Eliane And Katusha : Je sais, je me suis trompée en t'envoyant un message répondant à ta question. Mais je rectifie. Il est fort probable que ce soit elle.

Safyro : Le mystère Katya n'est pas près de s'éclaircir. Pour la peur de Harry, il ne faut pas qu'il la montre à Peter, ce serait faire une grave erreur. Il faut qu'il montre qu'il est plus puissant que Voldemort …

Sweety : J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre … si ? Bah, le principal c'est que ce chapitre soit enfin arrivé non ? Bon, pas frapper l'auteur, vous en avez encore besoin pour la suite héhé

Cassiopee008 : Merci encore pour ta reviex. Je dois dire que c'est elle qui ma boostée. Sincèrement !

_**Chapitre 9 **: "Le courage, c'est l'art d'avoir peur sans que cela paraisse" Pierre Véron_

Harry était à nouveau dans la salle sur demande, assis dans un confortable fauteuil rouge, près de la cheminée où ronflait un bon feu. Le dos vouté, il faisait tourner le faux médaillon de Serpentard dans sa main, le regard perdu dans les flammes. S'il avait vu juste, Regulus Black était celui qui avait échangé les médaillons, et d'après ses sources, il a été porté disparut en 1977, donc deux ans plus tard. Cela veut donc dire qu'il n'a pas encore pratiqué l'échange, le médaillon est soit entre les mains de Voldemort, soit il est toujours dans la caverne.

Harry se leva immédiatement comme un ressort et se dirigea en vitesse vers sa malle magique. Il ouvrit légèrement sa chemise pour sortir son pendentif, la clef du coffre. Ainsi, il ouvrit le troisième cadenas dévoilant une cape faite d'une matière gris argenté et dont le tissu était si fin qu'en le prenant dans ses doigts, on avait l'impression de toucher de l'eau qu'on aurait transformée en étoffe. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il prit la cape, se rappelant les bons souvenirs avec Ron et Hermione. Il se secoua la tête, ne voulant se plonger dans les ombres du passé et il ferma le coffre en un tour de main. Il plia la cape d'invisibilité et la rangea dans un petit sac bandoulière qu'il portait à l'épaule et le faux médaillon alla bientôt le rejoindre.

Dès qu'Harry eut fini de se préparer, il se rapprocha de l'antre de la cheminée, une bougie noire à la magie. Il approcha la mèche des flammes et au moment où celle-ci allait s'enflammer, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent simultanément, ne restant plus que la bougie éclairant faiblement le visage du survivent. Soudainement, la bougie prit feu entièrement, mais les flammes ne semblaient pas bruler les mains de Harry, puis, peu à peu, elles devinrent bleues entre ses mains en coupe. Lentement, ses pieds commencèrent à disparaître, puis ses jambes et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entièrement. Il n'était pas invisible, non, il n'était plus dans la salle sur demande, ni à Poudlard, il se trouvait non loin de la mère, près d'une falaise à la paroi verticale, noire et lisse, près de la caverne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une jeune femme tournait sur elle-même, le sourire aux lèvres, rigolant à gorge dépoloyée. Cela aurait pu être un beau spectacle mais le rire froid dénudé de tout sentiment gâchait cette beauté et donnait la chair de poule. Bellatrix Lestrange, telle était son nom était tranquillement installée dans son bureau, le sien, celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et le vieux fou n'y avait vu que du feu, cet amoureux des moldus. La mangemort fit venir un couteau à la lame d'argent vers elle. Lentement, elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts, le regard fou, puis elle envoya l'arme blanche se planter dans la table, pile à l'endroit où se trouvait la carte de Dumbledore, celle des chocogrenouille.

Elle eut un rire dédaigneux mais un petit son discret la fit taire. Elle tourna son regard désormais gris orage vers une pendule où se mouvait l'aiguille « Harry Potter ». La femme Lestrange tapa rageusement du pied, où allait le petit bébé ? C'était étrange tout de même, elle avait placé des sortilèges autour du château, devant les passages secrets et tout pour savoir quand Potter sortirait enfin de Poudlard mais rien n'avait fonctionné. C'était à rien y comprendre, elle était pourtant sûre et certaine que ses sorts étaient toujours en place. Potter avait du trouver un moyen de sortir, mais lequel ?

Le regard de Bella dévia alors sur le mur, nu de tout ornement. D'un pas décidé, elle alla vers lui tout en relevant sa manche. Sa peau ne portait pas la trace de la marque des ténèbres mais lorsqu'elle approcha son avant bras du mur, elle apparut, peu à peu, les traits se précisant, puis, elle posa la marque de Voldemort sur une pierre. Dès lors, une cavité se forma, et à l'intérieur, se trouvait un objet drapé d'un voile noir. Une aura sombre et malfaisante s'en dégageait mais Bellatrix continua comme si de rien n'était. Elle enleva le drap, dévoilant un miroir, ressemblant de près au miroir de Rised mais imprégné de magie noire.

**- Maître ! Potter est en mouvement !** dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Elle craignait tout de même la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si elle comptait parmi ses fidèles sujets, son bras droit. Son reflet représentait une très belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs, d'une beauté époustouflante et il s'accompagna quelques secondes plus tard, d'une autre personne, si on peut appeler ça une personne. En effet, il ressemblait plus à un serpent qu'autre chose, mais cela ne le rendait que plus effrayant.

**- Et où se dirige t-il … Bella ?** demanda t-il d'une voix doucereuse en fixant la jeune femme.

**- Justement, maître,** dit-elle en s'inclinant bien bas,** il a, je ne sais comment, su détourner les sortilèges. **

Le regard de Lord Voldemort s'enflamma alors, et Bellatrix n'osa plus le regarder. Ses yeux était larmoyant, elle avait honte d'échouer ainsi face à son dévoué maître.

**- Garde un œil sur lui la prochaine fois, Bellatrix !** **Je ne permettrais plus aucune erreur venant de ta part.**

Et son reflet disparut de la surface du miroir. La mangemort soupira, soulagée d'avoir échappée à la colère du Seigneur, mais qui allait en subir les conséquences ? A cette pensée, elle éclata d'un petit rire joyeux mais effrayant. Elle avait confiance en son Lord, il devait avoir une idée pour trouver Potter. Mais bon, à cette instant, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver son cher et tendre, son têtard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry était arrivé sur le petit ilot, après avoir pris le bateau. Il regardait à présent le médaillon brillant au fond d'un bassin, dans une potion d'un vert émeraude, produisant une lueur phosphorescente. Le vrai médaillon, oui c'était lui, il le sentait, au plus profond de soi même, c'était comme si il retrouvait un partie de lui.

Alors qu'il approchait sa main du bassin, sa cicatrice commença à lui picoter, puis la douleur devint lancinante. Elle devait se tenir le front à deux mains mais rien n'y changeait. Il sentit comme une présence en lui et c'est alors qu'il comprit.

- **Non !** hurla t-il, son cri résonnant dans la caverne.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, Voldemort avait l'espace d'un instant vu où il se trouvait avant que Harry ne l'éjecte de son esprit. Fichue connexion. Le survivent sentit une lourde colère, il savait, il allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Harry se releva et se dirigea vers le piédestal, fixant le médaillon. Il déglutit difficilement, il n'avait aucune idée, son plan était en train de tomber à l'eau. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé au lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort, pourquoi ? Rageusement, il prit une pierre et s'apprêta à la lancer au loin mais Harry s'arrêta au dernier moment. Il regarda attentivement cette pierre et il eut une idée. Il métamorphosa cette pierre singulière en un gros chat et fit apparaître une coupe. Tout comme l'avait fait Dumbledore, il plongea le verre dans le liquide, pas de barrière, c'était bon signe. Il s'apprêta à se servir du chat, pour qu'il boive la potion à sa place mais au dernier moment, il redevint pierre. Rageusement, il pointa sa baguette sur le liquide et à sa grande surprise, il n'y eut pas de résistance. Surpris, il continua sa course, jusqu'à ce que la pointe de sa baguette touche la surface du liquide.

Dès lors, la potion s'illumina un peu plus et disparut comme par enchantement, laissant le médaillon à porté de main. Harry tendit la main mais ne toucha pas l'objet tout de suite, par peur qu'il se produise quelque chose, mais rien, juste la sensation de se compléter. Mais d'où venait-elle ? Il prit alors le médaillon et un sourire victorieux naquit sur ses lèvres, mais il s'évanouit bien vite quand quelqu'un cria son nom, remplit de haine et de colère.

Voldemort, il était là !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**- Et mince ! J'avais tout prévu et voilà que Monsieur daigne ne pas se présenter au petit déjeuné.**

Cette personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase avec autant de dédain était James Potter. Il avait mis en place une petite blague pour Jarry mais il ne s'était pas présenté. Il était déçu, vraiment déçu, mais sa déception passa à la jalousie en voyant l'élue de son cœur regarder la place vide à la table des Serpentards. Il était le Weekend donc les cours n'étaient pas assurés, il avait de la chance, il ne sera pas mis en retenue avec le cher Rusard.

Katrina arriva à son tour dans la grande salle, plus pâle que d'habitude mais toujours aussi fière. Son teint cadavérique inquiéta ses amis mais elle les ignora superbement, même les maraudeurs.

**- Ca lui arrive souvent en ce moment,** expliqua Remus en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de James. **Blanche, presque maladive et surtout agressive. On dirrait presque moi dans mes périodes … enfin, vous voyez …**

Et Sirius eut un sourire malicieux. Passé maître en l'art de dire des imbécilités, il le prouva encore une fois.

**- Tes périodes de menstruation ?** demanda t-il innocemment.

Sa question provoqua un blanc parmi les maraudeurs, aucun d'eux ne parlait. Remus et James se tournèrent lentement vers lui pendant que Peter s'empiffrait en regardant ses amis.

**- Bravo, ton degré de débilité vient de monter d'un cran, félicitation,** dit Remus, mi-figue, mi-raisin en applaudissant.

**- Oh, si on ne peut plus rigoler,** ronchonna le play-boy.

**- Justement, ce n'était pas drôle,** dit James en haussant un sourcil, néanmoins, un sourire espiègle démentait ses propos.

Alors qu'ils riaient joyeusement, ils étaient loin de se douter qu'un de leur camarade défiait la mort en ce moment même.

A suivre …

( je sais que c'est court mais je devais arrêter le chapitre à ce moment là. )


	10. Chapitre 10

**Note **: J'avais du arrêter le chapitre plus tôt car sinon je trouvais que ça faisait trop long … et puis, j'aime bien ménager le suspens

**Sweety **: Non, Harry n'aura pas une vie tranquille avec moi Et je suis rassurée, au moins, toi tu ne vas pas me tuer … du moins, pas avant la fin de la fiction lol.

**Mo :** Et si, j'ai osé m'arrêter là ! Je suis sadique, mais ne le savais-tu pas déjà ? XD. Pour ce qui est d'arriver en sang dans la grande salle ... heu … bah lis ce chapitre pour savoir lol.

**Demeraude **: et oui, les répliques très intelligentes de Sirius Black.

**C Elise** : Mici pour ta review …

**SNT59 **: Non, t'es folle ma co, j'vai pas le faire mourir … pas maintenant

**Whitetree-Nimloth** : Oui, je sais, c'est court mais la suite arrive plus vite lol

**Safyro **: Moi ? Auteur fabuleuse … merci du compliment. Non je ne laisserais pas tomber, c'est clair et net. C'est la première fois qu'une de mes histoires récoltent autant de review et pour vous, lecteurs, je n'abandonnerais pas ! Oui, j'ai été assez déçu de ce chapitre, mais il fallait que je le poste pour me motiver, j'espère que la suite sera déjà un peu plus … bref. Merci d'être fidèle à mon histoire et tes review sont toujours aussi enrichissantes.

**Shaynna** : coups de bazooka ? Gloups ! Merci pour ta review ;-)

**666Naku**** alias petit diablotin** : Tu as tout compris, il fait collection des problèmes lol.

**Eterna de Solary** : non, juste assez pour qu'il vive jusqu'à la fin ;) Pour les citations, ce sera une à chaque chapitre, c'est mon objectif.

**Cassiopee008** : Oui, Sirius est vraiment désespérant, je confirme. Le combat est arrivé, qui sortira vainqueur ? Mais attention, la guerre n'est pas terminée. Pour les fautes … houla j'ai honte.

Chapitre 10 : _"Une __vraie__rencontre__, une __rencontre__décisive__, c'est quelque __chose__ qui __ressemble__ au __destin__"_

Tahar Ben Jelloun

Harry se tenait là, sur le petit îlot, droit et fier malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Son pire ennemi, le Seigneur Noir était devant lui, de l'autre coté du lac d'Inféri. Et pas n'importe lequel, son Voldemort, celui de son présent, et donc du futur, plus effrayant et puissant que jamais. Son visage blafard était déformé par la haine, mais là est son talon d'Achille, car ce sentiment fort de colère n'est ressentit que par les personnes faibles d'esprits.

Voldemort sortit sa baguette et s'avança vers lui, ne se préoccupant pas du lac. Un phénomène se produisit alors, impressionnant mais lugubre. Le Lord avançait toujours et alors qu'il allait mettre un pied dans l'eau, il ne s'enfonça pas, il marchait sur l'eau. Les Inféri voulurent l'emporter, sortant leurs membres d'un blanc cadavérique, mais ils furent comme rejetés et s'immobilisèrent à nouveau, flottant à la surface. Mais où avait-il acquis cette puissance ?

Harry, baguette dans une main, médaillon dans l'autre, attendait l'arrivée du meurtrier de ses parents, de ses amis, de ses proches et de tant d'autres. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il était pris, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

- Comment as-tu su Potter ? demanda t-il d'une voix doucereuse mais qui annonçait le début d'une immense colère. Les Horcruxes ! J'étais le seul !

- Tu ne l'es plus, Tom ! J'ai découvert ton secret, et je t'anéantirais.

Voldemort éclata de rire, un rire froid, résonnant contre les parois de la grotte.

- Il en faudra plus que ca, Harry ! Jusque là, tu t'en es sortit grâce à la chance, c'est elle qui te maintient en vie.

- Il est vrai que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir, collé à mes basques, dit-il avec ironie.

Il était fou de parler ainsi mais c'était ce qu'il voulait, mettre Lord Voldemort dans une rage sans pareil.

- Cette fois-ci, tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant, Potter, dit-il en avançant toujours plus vers lui.

- Oui, oui, dit Harry d'un ton nonchalant, tu avais dit ca lors de ma première année, puis dans le cimetière et …

- Silence ! hurla Tom Jedusor.

Un éclair vert se dirigea vers Harry qui eut à peine le temps de faire une roulade, évitant le sortilège de la mort. A la va-vite, il accrocha le pendentif autour de son cou et il sentit un sentiment de puissance. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et il se releva en vitesse alors que Voldemort arrivait enfin sur la petite île. Mais il ne vit que trop tard un autre rayon vert voler dans sa direction, la mort se rapprochait petit à petit, il le sentait. Par reflexe, il ferma ses yeux d'un beau bleu océan et il sentit une douleur immense dans sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Il ouvrit la bouche et un hurlement strident, exprimant tout le mal qu'il ressentait à ce moment, en sortit. Puis, plus rien, le noir total et juste un sentiment de liberté et de bien être ainsi qu'une caresse sur la joue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une jeune fille était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, sans crainte de tomber. Elle regardait le ciel s'obscurcir de minute en minute, le soleil se couchait à l'horizon derrière la forêt interdite, donnant au ciel une magnifique couleur orangée. Elle caressait d'une main distraite son chat noir, Akila, son compagnon de toujours. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées mais un sentiment étrange lui fit froncer les sourcils, c'était comme un appel, une force mystérieuse.

Lentement, elle sortit de la salle commune, sa cape bordée de bleu flottant derrière elle. Ses pas la menèrent à l'extérieur, dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle hésita à s'y aventurer car le couvre feu était pour bientôt, mais cette force mystique se renforça, et la curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison. Elle arriva près du lac et elle s'immobilisa en apercevant un corps étendu près de l'eau, dans l'herbe fraiche. Elle pensait faire demi-tour et appeler les secours mais son instinct lui disait d'approcher. Elle reconnu alors Thomas, le nouveau de Serpentard et elle s'agenouilla pour prendre son pouls. Faible mais régulier, tout allait bien. Elle soupira de soulagement et un objet étendu à coté de lui attira son regard. Une carte. Elle représentait deux personnes enlacée sous un soleil ardent et le chiffre dix-neuf était écrit en lettre romain. Une sorte d'aura entourée cette carte, si bien qu'elle la lâcha de peur de toucher à de la magie noire.

La jeune fille reporta son regard sur Thomas et elle vit une trace rouge sur son front. Intriguée, elle leva la main pour dégager quelques mèches, mais elle ne put aller plus loin, car une main avait saisi son poignet et sans qu'elle sache comment, elle s'était retrouvée sur le dos, deux émeraudes la fixant dangereusement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se sentait bien, il avait l'impression de planer. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité, d'ailleurs, était-il mort ? Non, sinon il ne sentirait pas sous ses mains l'herbe le chatouiller, il n'entendrait pas le doux clapotis de l'eau. Etait-il toujours dans la caverne ? Non, il n'y avait pas d'herbe et il sentait une aura bienfaisante près de lui. Mais, un autre bruit se mêla à celui de la nature, des bruits de pas. Harry sentait peu à peu revenir à lui mais il ne fit aucun geste et il respira lentement, essaya de se calmer pour ralentir son pouls. Il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même que cette personne n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions mais autant en être sûr. Il sentit de nouveau ses doigts se rapprochant de sa cicatrice, et alors qu'elle allait la toucher, Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, lui saisit le poignet et la retourna pour se retrouver à cheval sur elle, le regard méfiant.

Lentement, il changea pour laisser place à l'indifférence, c'était juste une fille, une Serdaigle d'après son uniforme. Voyant que la position devenait assez gênante, il se dégagea en marmonnant un « désolé » à peine audible. Il s'assit alors à coté d'elle dans l'herbe regarda les environs, il était retourné à Poudlard. Comment ? Il toucha sa poitrine et sentit le médaillon à travers, il l'avait enfin trouvé mais pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ?

- Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas t'importuner, dit la jeune fille en se relevant, époussetant ses vêtements. J'étais juste inquiète et …

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, si elle disait qu'elle avait ressenti comme un appel, il la prendrait pour une folle. Déjà que tout le collège la regardait en biais, elle n'avait pas besoins de ca en plus. Elle vit alors qu'elle tenait toujours la carte dans sa main.

- Hum, je … j'ai trouvé ceci près de toi … je … je ne sais pas si … bégaya t-elle.

Harry était toujours dans la lune mais il la regarda quand même du coin de l'œil. En voyant cet objet, il écarquilla les yeux.

- Où as-tu trouvé ca ? demanda t-il en prenant la carte des mains de la jeune fille.

- Je ne l'ai pas volé si c'est ce que tu penses, elle était juste là, à coté de toi, dit-elle avec une pincée d'indignation.

Harry ne l'écoutait même plus, il fixait la carte avec intensité. Il était pourtant sûr et certain de ne pas l'avoir sur lui en allant à la caverne. La carte dix-neuf du tarot, le soleil, apportant succès et protection, elle l'avait aidé à se retrouver dans les limbes de la mort. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, il n'était pas le survivant pour rien.

Dans le reflet de l'eau, il vit la serdaigle le regarder curieusement, essayant de détailler un peu plus ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut d'une chose, ses yeux … ils avaient repris leur couleur d'origine. Sans hésiter, il ferma les yeux, leva sa main droite à hauteur de ses yeux en ne relevant que l'index et le majeur, ses deux doigts touchant presque son nez.

- Ibdal Lawn Bassira, chuchota t-il d'une voix rauque.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, ils avaient repris leur couleur bleu-vert. Derrière lui, la jeune fille n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t-elle innocemment.

Harry se releva vite et passa à coté d'elle.

- Ne te mêle pas de cela, dit-il sèchement en continuant son chemin.

Mais il ralentit le pas à fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Finalement, il se retourna vers l'inconnue qui avait baissé la tête, honteuse d'avoir était trop curieuse.

- Ecoutes, je ne veux pas que tu es de problèmes à cause de moi, c'est tout, dit-il plus doucement.

Elle releva la tête, plongeant dans l'océan de ses yeux. Pendant un instant, elle eut un doute. N'avait-elle pas cru voir deux émeraudes, ou était-ce son imagination ? Oui, elle avait du rêver. Elle lui adressa alors un petit sourire, sourire que lui rendit Harry en lui tendant une main.

- Je m'appelle Mary, Mary Higgles, dit-elle tout en se relevant.

Harry hocha la tête et ensemble ils rentrèrent au château, juste à l'heure du couvre feu, ne se doutant pas qu'à l'orée de la forêt, quatre paires d'yeux les observaient.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle étouffait, elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Autour d'elle, tout devenait flou, elle avait la tête qui tournait. La main devant la bouche, elle toussait, comme si elle cherchait à supprimer cette chose qui lui opprimait les poumons.

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, le matin arrivait. Katrina s'appuya contre le dossier d'un fauteuil pour rester sur ses pieds mais en une dernière respiration sifflante, elle s'écroula au sol, évanouie.

Elle aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures si un élève matinal aux cheveux gras n'était pas descendu dans la salle commune.

- Merde ! pesta t-il en accourant auprès de la jeune fille.

Il posa deux doigts à son cou, et comme il le pensait, le pouls était trop faible. Un élève de première année descendit à son tour et devant le regard que Severus Rogue jeta sur lui, il faillit remonter.

- Vite, vas chercher Slughorn. Dépêches toi, cracha t-il.

Le pauvre petit courut aussi vite qu'il le put hors de la salle commune et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'un homme de petite stature, "extraordinairement gras", au crâne chauve et luisant et également d'une femme portant une blouse blanche, l'infirmière de l'école.

- J'ai l'impression que cette crise a été plus violente, dit-elle en l'examinant rapidement.

- Pompom ? Que se passe t-il ? Savez-vous quelque chose ?

Pomfresh se tourna vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Je suis sous le secret professionnel, professeur. Mais cette fois-ci, mes soins seuls ne suffiront pas. Il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, dit-elle fermement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au matin, la grande salle était remplie des étudiants affamés, dévorant leur petit déjeuné. Deux personnes se jetaient de petits regards en coin depuis leur table, l'un à Serpentard, l'autre à Serdaigle. Un groupe de quatre personnes observaient leur manège, les sourcils froncés.

- Il m'intrigue de plus en plus, pas vous ? demanda James Potter en buvant distraitement son jus de citrouille.

Ses compères hochèrent vigoureusement la tête sans cesser de fixer Thomas.

- E plus, j'ai comme l'impression que … c'est difficile à expliquer. Je ressens comme … un lien.

Sirius, qui était en face de lui, recracha tout le contenu de son verre à la figure de son meilleur ami.

- Non, James, ne me fais pas ca …

- Faire quoi ? demanda James en essayant d'essorer ses vêtements regorgeant de jus de citrouille.

- Tu sais, je t'aimerais toujours autant, tu es un frère pour moi. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Les trois autres maraudeurs se tournèrent vers lui, se demandant bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes.

- Bah de ton …, il baissa la voix, homosexualité.

Encore une fois, Sirius Black venait de nous montrer tout son géni. Mais James ne put répliquer car le professeur McGonagall arrivait dans leur direction. Le gryffondor se leva en levant les mains en l'air.

- C'est pas moi, j'vous jure madame. Je n'ai pas fait exploser les toilettes, dit-il avec un air de chien battu.

Le professeur McGonagall leva un sourcil mais ne s'attarda pas sur cet élément.

- Monsieur Potter, c'est à propos de Miss Summers. Nous avons du la transférer d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste, dit-elle avec un air grave.

Dès lors, le sourire de James se fana pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Les maraudeurs suivaient le mouvement et plus loin, Harry fixait le petit groupe, les mains jointes, espérant que tout allait bien.

A suivre …


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titmot** : Merci pour ta review, pour ta question, la réponse vient dans ce chapitre.

**Shaynna** : J'adore tes petits monologues, je t'en pris n'arrête jamais d'en faire. J'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir à les lire. Sinon … pour Sainte Mangouste … nan, les pauvres vont souffrir avec toi. Et puis, je rêve ou j'ai vu une autre menace dans ta review OO. Pour la personne aux quatre yeux … bon … ! « Quatre paires d'yeux les observaient » … quatre paires donc 8 yeux donc 4 personnes. Et qui sont ces quatre personnes à ton avis ? Sinon voilà la suite, en espérant que tu n'es pas sortit le bazooka … gloups.

**Demeraude** : Pour répondre à ta question, les cartes de tarot sont dotés de pouvoirs, lequel ? On verra au fur et à mesure. Cette carte là représente le succès et la protection. Les détails viendront dans ce chapitre. Sinon ton hypothèse sur le médaillon est bonne ;)

**Sweety **: merci et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.

**SNT59** : Oui, comme tu les dis les ennuis arrivent. J'tadore ma co !

**tchingtchong** : OO … heu c'était quoi ces onomatopées … XD. Suite ? ... non finalement je ne la poste pas … D'ACCORD, PAS TUER L'AUTEUR PLEASE. JE POSTE PROMIS.

**666Naku****, mon p'tit démon** : Katrina. le mystère plane . Voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

**Safyro** : Le rythme de croisière lol ! Si on veut XD. Et oui, j'adore faire durer le suspens à mes « chers » et « tendres » lecteurs qui me menacent Oo Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que le terme (gentils) vous convienne. Oui, je connais la fin héhé. J'ai pas mal d'idées en ce moment. Ca mouline XD. Pour les yeux bleus qui voient la mort approcher … et bien Harry a changé d'apparence, ne l'oublie pas, il a modifié la couleur de ses yeux et d'autres choses encore …

**4sh, Th3 Psych0p4t3** : Harry Potter ne rime pas avec discrétion. Merci de tenir cette promesse. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Voilà, maintenant, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, je suis fière de vous présenter le chapitre 11. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire à la fin ;). Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous répondre … tout en ménageant le suspens mouhahahahaha. Aussi je voudrais savoir ce que vous n'avez pas aimé dans cette fic, ce que vous voudriez supprimer. Faites le moi savoir ! Merci !

**Chapitre 11** : "_Le __futur __appartient __à __ceux __qui __croient __à __la __beauté __de __leurs __rêves__"_ Eleanor Roosevelt

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry riait. Oui, il rigolait à gorge déployé, et pas un rire jaune, non, un vrai rire. Il était dans la salle commune et ses camarades le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort, Harry était effectivement fou de joie. Un horcruxe en plus, il en avait trois à présent. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à détruire le médaillon. Le rire d'Harry s'éteignit aussi facilement qu'une bougie, son regard se fit vague et il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air pensif.

Plus loin, assis dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir, se trouvait Severus Rogue. Il regardait avec intensité et soupçon ce Serpentard. Il était nouveau mais se baladait seul dans le château, d'ailleurs, il enjambait la marche farceuse alors que personne, à sa connaissance, ne lui en avait fait part. C'était presque un automatisme. Etrange, vraiment étrange. Et puis ce geste, il en était sûr et certain, il lui était familier. De plus, il ressentait de l'amertume pour lui mais pourtant, jamais il ne lui avait adressé la parole, une aura surnaturelle émanait de lui parfois, bien que la plus part du temps, il la dissimulait. Severus dut le regarder trop fixement car Harry, ou Thomas dans cette époque, tourna le regard vers lui. Le futur professeur des potions déglutit difficilement car il lut dans son regard de la colère mais surtout une pure haine. Pour la première fois, il baissa les yeux et retourna à son grimoire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Être dans la même pièce que cet assassin lui était insupportable. Tous les matins, il avait une envie de meurtre en regardant le serpentard endormi. Le survivant serra le médaillon, accroché autour de son cou, dissimulé sous son pull. Personne ne devait connaître sa quête, personne. Finalement, il détourna les yeux de l'élève aux cheveux graisseux et sortit de la salle commune. Seul dans le couloir, il soupira bruyamment pour évacuer toute la rage qu'il accumulait. Il avait un grand besoin de se défouler mais avant, direction la bibliothèque. Il monta les escaliers, qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête d'ailleurs, et arriva au quatrième étage. Tout en franchissant la porte, il réfléchissait à un moyen de détruire l'horcruxe, mais une tête rousse le fit sortir de ses pensées. Lily Evans était assise près de la fenêtre, lisant avec passion un livre qu'Harry reconnu dès le premier coup d'œil.

Avec un sourire, il partit s'asseoir en face d'elle. Lily ne leva même pas la tête de son bouquin, elle semblait tellement absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas. Harry toussota façon Ombrage mais aucune réaction. Enfin … la préfète soupira en lisant ces mots imprégnés d'un amour si fort … c'était vraiment une très belle histoire. Elle sentit alors un souffle sur son cou et quelqu'un chuchota au creux de son oreille.

- "Hélas ! Faut-il que l'amour, si doux en apparence, soit si tyrannique et si cruel à l'épreuve ! "

Elle sursauta et fit tomber son livre tellement elle fut surprise. En se retournant, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, ou plutôt Thomas. Ce dernier retint un petit rire et ramassa galamment le livre.

- Cela m'étonne, souffla Lily.

Harry posa l'ouvrage sur la table et tourna la tête vers elle, un sourcil relevé en signe d'incompréhension.

- Tu connais Roméo et Juliette …

Harry lui sourit doucement et s'assit sans quitter la préfète des yeux.

- Shakespeare est un magnifique écrivain. Chaque ligne, chaque mot sont remplis d'amour et de sentiments. C'est un véritable plaisir de le lire.

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête et un sourire rêveur apparut sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles brillant de mile feux. En voyant cela, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était heureux de parler ainsi à sa mère. Il la découvrait peu à peu et rien d'autre ne le faisait plus plaisir que de discuter avec elle. Il rattrapait le temps perdu si on peut dire. Mais il savait que tout cela devra se terminer un jour ou l'autre. Quand le temps sera venu, il devra partir.

- Thomas, écoute, je …

Harry sortit de nouveau de ses pensées et se tourna vers la rouquine. Elle semblait pensive, presque mal à l'aise.

- Je … hésita Lily, tu sais je t'aime bien mais …

Harry haussa un sourcil, un peu perdu. Mais en réfléchissant un peu plus, il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il pouffa légèrement et posa sa main sur celle de sa mère, future mère pour être plus précis.

- Voyons, Lily ! Ne te met pas dans des états pareils. Je comprends parfaitement. Tu n'es qu'une amie à mes yeux.

Il laissa planer un silence où il baissa légèrement la tête, ses longs cheveux cachant ses yeux. Il déglutit difficilement mais trouva le courage de relever la tête pour affronter le regard de Lily.

- Et puis, de toute façon, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'avoir quelqu'un à mes cotés de nouveau, dit-il douloureusement.

Le souvenir de Ginny était encore trop ancré dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à elle, c'était une véritable obsession qui le détruisait peu à peu mais il n'en avait cure. Il secoua la tête vivement, il devait arrêter d'y penser.

Harry pencha la tête et lut la phrase que Lily n'arrêtait pas de fixer tout en rougissant comme une tomate.

- Je suis sûr et certain que quelqu'un te dira cela … et plus tôt que tu ne le penses, dit-il mystérieusement.

Il laissa Lily dans ses pensées et se leva. Il était temps de partir à la recherche d'un moyen de détruire cet Horcruxe à la noix.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le noir complet, le vide, le néant. Elle était seule dans l'obscurité la plus profonde, repliée sur elle-même. Katrina était nue, sa peau porcelaine ressortant dans le noir. Elle voulait sortir mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait beau appeler à l'aide, personne ne l'entendait. Elle laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue mais personne ne pouvait la voir car c'est son esprit qui était ainsi torturé. Son corps, lui, était couché dans un lit de Sainte Mangouste, les yeux fermés, le visage impénétrable. Endormie, oui, mais d'un sommeil profond où il était difficile d'en sortir.

Sur une chaise, près du lit, se tenait James, tenant la main de sa cousine, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Sirius posa une main sur son épaule en fixant le visage de Katrina, douloureusement. Mais James se dégagea de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, il se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche et donna un furieux coup de poing qu'il en saigna. Mais peu lui importait, la douleur ne l'atteignait pas. Katrina et lui avaient passé une partie de leur enfance ensemble et le courant était tout de suite passé. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et parfois quand l'un commençait une phrase, l'autre la terminait. Il y avait un lien entre eux et James ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

Lentement, il se retourna vers elle, regardant son visage d'habitude si expressif désormais de marbre. James retourna auprès d'elle, s'asseyant sur le lit aux draps blancs. Doucement, il caressa la main de Katrina. Sirius s'assit à son tour de l'autre coté, il prit la main de son amie et la serra fort, comme pour montrer qu'il était là lui aussi. Tout les deux espéraient qu'elle pourrait sentir cette pression, ce sentiment qu'ils essayaient de faire parvenir jusqu'à elle, mais Katrina ne ressentait rien sinon une intense solitude et de la douleur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry était sortit de la bibliothèque. Comme il le pensait, aucun livre ne mentionnait cette magie noire qu'étaient les Horcruxes. Et encore, il n'était pas sûr que la réserve lui apporte plus d'information. Comme à son habitude, il se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande, le meilleur endroit pour avancer dans sa quête et c'est en plein milieu du couloir qu'il y une illumination. Le bureau de Dumbledore ! Oui, c'était une idée. Le directeur devait avoir des livres la dessus. Il vérifiera plus tard, maintenant, il fallait qu'il s'occupe du médaillon.

Le survivant arriva dans la fameuse salle et s'installa à même le sol. Il sortit alors de sa poche la carte du tarot, celle du soleil, celle que Mary avait trouvé près de lui. Au début, il avait cru que c'était cette carte et son pouvoir qui l'avait sauvé de l'Avada mais non … elle l'avait simplement déplacé dans l'espace et l'avait déposé à Poudlard, un peu comme un portoloin mais plus puissant. Il prit alors l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard et … surprise ! Le médaillon était fendu en deux et il semblait comme « vide ». Harry ne masqua pas sa surprise et le tourna et retourna dans tous les sens. Un retour dans le passé s'impose … au sens figuré. Il plongea dans ses pensées, plus précisément dans ses souvenirs de la caverne. Lorsqu'il avait pris l'Horcruxe, il s'était sentit bizarre, envouté, comme si un lien se ressoudait. Et Voldemort lui avait envoyé un Avada, c'est à ce moment là qu'il avait ressentit une douleur atroce au niveau du cœur, comme si une partie de lui se déchirait.

Alors Voldemort avait détruit lui-même une partie de son âme, dissimulée dans le médaillon de Salazar. A cette pensée, Harry éclata de rire. C'était tellement hilarant … enfin ca dépend du point de vue. Maintenant que Voldemort savait qu'il recherchait les Horcruxes, leurs protections allaient être renforcées. Harry devait être prudent. Il rangea le médaillon dans sa valise avec le journal et la bague. Et de trois. Il lui restait encore du chemin à faire.

L'homme à la cicatrice s'allongea et ferma les yeux avec un sourire paresseux accroché aux lèvres. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu et ses rêves se concrétisaient peu à peu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard, l'enveloppant d'un manteau noir. Tout le château était endormi, seul le bureau du Directeur semblait en activité. En effet, le vieux directeur faisait les cent pas sous le regard attentif de son phénix. Le silence était brisé par un petit bruit, comme un claquement de langue … il s'agissait en effet d'Albus dégustant un de ses fameux bonbons au citron, son péché-mignon. Il repensait à ce nouvel élève, Thomas. Quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était frustrant. Il s'assit sur les marches et se massa la tête. Chaque fois qu'il pensait tenir ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit indice, il lui échappait et impossible de le rattraper.

Fumseck lâcha une douce plainte qui sembla apaiser l'esprit du vieil homme. Ce dernier se releva, caressa lentement la tête du phénix et partit s'installer dans un fauteuil pour plonger dans le monde des rêves.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une silhouette encapuchonnée marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du collège de sorcellerie. Des milliers de souvenirs remontaient à la surface, bons comme mauvais. Il arriva à destination, dans la porte menant à la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il tourna la poignée et … elle était ouverte ! Un sourire dénudé de sentiment étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arrière salle où résidait le professeur. Il entra dans la chambre mais il n'y avait aucune âme qui vive. Cependant, il sentit une main dans son dos, frôlant ses épaules. Ces mêmes mains enlevèrent son capuchon, dévoilant un visage carré, des sourcils épais, de petits yeux noirs et brillant de malfaisance, Rodolphus Lestrange. Il se retourna et prit le visage de sa femme entre ses mains. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à Bellatrix mais ce même charme qui l'avait séduit émanait d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et leurs mains ne restèrent pas inactives. Pour ces deux personnes, la nuit fut un long moment de plaisir qui dura l'éternité … mais qu'est-ce que l'éternité après tout ? Juste une minute excessivement longue car ce moment ne pourra pas se renouveler souvent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une belle journée s'annonçait. Un beau soleil brillait dans le ciel mais le vent apportait une légère touche de fraicheur, faisant frissonner les passants. Et pourtant, dans une chambre de Sainte Mangouste, l'astre du jour n'apportait aucune chaleur dans le cœur des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient tous, sans exception, assis autour du lit de Katrina qui demeurait toujours immobile.

Une jeune fille arriva alors, portant dans ses bras un magnifique bouquet de roses. Lily était passée voir sa chère amie, venant quérir de ses nouvelles … mais aucun changement. Avec automatisme, elle plaça les fleurs dans sa vase et, la main tremblante, sortit sa baguette pour le remplir d'eau. Elle tournait le dos aux maraudeurs, ne voulant pas leur montrer ses yeux rougis par les larmes et la fatigue.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, elle quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter son regard, pas aujourd'hui. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Elle ralentit le pas et essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, puis finalement, elle s'arrêta complètement et se prit la tête dans ses mains, éclatant un sanglot. Elle s'inquiétait tellement … Elle ne put aller plus loin dans ses lamentations qu'elle sentit une main douce et chaude se poser sur son épaule. Sans se retourner, elle sut de qui il s'agissait.

- Dégage Potter ! dit-elle sèchement en se dégageant de son emprise. Je n'ai pas la force de me disputer encore une fois avec toi aujourd'hui, continua Lily la voix enrouée.

Elle tournait toujours le dos à James mais ce dernier ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il devait le lui dire.

- Plus tu m'offenses, plus je t'aime, dit-il en un souffle en fixant la nuque de la jolie rousse. Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment … mais je n'en peux plus de garder tout cela pour moi.

Alors James prit Lily par les épaules et la força à se retourner pour plonger son regard dans les yeux émeraude de sa fleur de Lys. De derrière son dos, il sortit une rose aux pétales d'un rouge sang et la tendit à l'élue de son cœur.

- Dans la vie j'aime deux choses, la rose et toi. La rose pour un jour et toi pour la vie. La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur et même avec un miroir, je refuse de te partager. Lily, ne doute jamais de mon amour car il est sincère. Pendant toutes ses années, j'ai cherché à te rendre jalouse, je voulais que tu me remarques … mais ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour te conquérir, et cela je l'ai compris désormais.

Il avait dit cette déclaration dans un souffle sans la quitter des yeux. A la fin, il semblait soulagé et Lily, quant à elle, avait les yeux grands ouverts devant cette révélation. Et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras. Elle laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues et sentit James entourer ses bras autour de son corps, lui apportant un sentiment de sécurité.

- Doutez que les étoiles ne soient de flamme. Doutez que le soleil n'accomplisse son tour. Doutez que la vérité soit menteuse infâme. Mais ne doutez jamais de mon amour.

James avait chuchoté cette phrase au creux de son oreille et il ne comprit pas pourquoi Lily eut un petit rire à ce moment là, et il ne le saura jamais. La rouquine souriait aux anges, Thomas avait eu raison, une fois encore. Cette phrase, on lui avait dite, et pas n'importe qu'elle personne, c'était celui qui hantait ses nuits, celui qu'elle aimait mais qu'elle avait rejeté par fierté. James Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un hurlement à réveiller les morts résonna dans tout le château. C'était un cri de terreur, de souffrance et il provenait de la salle commune des Serpentards.

A suivre …


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12** **: _"La __souffrance__ de l'__emprisonnement__réside__ dans le fait que l'on ne peut, à __aucun__moment__, s'__évader__ de __soi-même__. "_ Abe Kobo**

NB : Merci à tous, je ne fais pas de remerciement à chacun. Attention, je poste ce chapitre en guise de cadeau de fin d'année, même si je pense l'améliorer un peu. Bonne lecture.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Que cela cesse ! Il n'en pouvait plus. La douleur se fit plus intense encore. Il hurla, jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. C'était comme si des aiguilles chauffées à blanc le transperçaient de partout, à s'en arracher la peau. Que tout s'arrête, par pitié.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnaient dans les couloirs de l'école. Ils se dirigeaient tous dans la même direction, la salle commune des Serpentards. Les professeurs, baguette à la main, rentrèrent dans l'antre des verts et argents pour découvrir les élèves regroupés, regardant la porte du dortoir Sept, certains avec peur, d'autre avec appréhension ou encore délectation. Finalement, Dumbledore arriva à son tour et regarda ses élèves.

- Retournez à vos dortoirs, immédiatement, dit-il d'une voix ferme qui n'imposait aucune forme de discutions.

Alors que tous s'en allait précipitamment, le vieux directeur s'en alla d'un pas assuré vers le dortoir des septièmes années. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il vit les élèves de dernière année, livides, contre le mur, fixant le lit de Thomas Jarry alias Harry Potter.

Ce dernier était secoué de spasme, les couvertures au bout du lit, son pyjama trempé de sueur. Il se tenait la tête et hurler à s'en casser la voix, ses yeux demeuraient clos mais ils se serraient par moment sous la douleur. Dumbledore se précipita sur Harry et prit ses mains pour voir qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état. Il eut bien du mal car les doigts d'Harry étaient crispés et bien accrochés à sa tête, Albus pouvait voir par-ci par-là des traces d'ongle. Avec l'aide des autres professeurs, il réussit à l'immobiliser, bien qu'il se débattait en gémissant fortement et c'est alors qu'il vit une cicatrice d'un rouge flamboyant. Il voulut l'effleurer tant cette blessure était étrange mais il ressentit une brulure et vit l'espace d'un instant un jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude et une silhouette encapuchonnée où deux points rouges brillaient d'une lueur malfaisante.

Sous la surprise, il avait reculé de quelques pas, surprenant les autres professeurs. Ils leur semblaient impossible que le directeur ait peur de quelque chose, lui, celui qui avait mis fin au règne de Grindelwald. Impensable ! Le dit Directeur sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

- Mobilicorpus, dit-il fermement.

Le corps d'Harry, toujours secoué de spasme, se souleva lentement dans les airs. Dumbledore sortit alors des dortoirs en veillant à ce que la tête de son élève ne se cogne pas aux murs. Sans un mot, il prit la direction de l'infirmerie mais en prenant un pas rapide, surprenant pour son âge. McGonagal, Flitwick et les autres avaient du mal à suivre.

- Pompom, nous avons une urgence, cria t-il en franchissant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il déposa son élève dans un des lits alors qu'il poussait un nouvel hurlement. On pouvait ressentir toute la douleur et la peur dans sa voix. Son état semblait s'empirer de minutes en minutes. Madame Pomfresh arriva alors dans son habit de nuit, c'est-à-dire une longue robe ornée de petites seringues et un châle noir sur les épaules.

- Albus, que …

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand elle vit dans quel état se trouvait son patient. Elle perdit le peu de couleur présent sur ses joues et se précipita à son chevet. Elle prit alors du mieux qu'elle put son poignet et chercha son pouls.

- Il ne va pas tenir à ce rythme, dit-elle avec un air grave en se précipitant vers son armoire.

Elle était remplie de flacons en tous genres, contenant des liquides de différentes couleurs et certains d'autres eux semblaient plutôt exécrables. Dumbledore était réellement inquiet, cela se lisait sur son visage, Minerva également … en réalité tous les professeurs affichaient une mine sombre. Tous ? Seul le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal affichait un sourire froid et victorieux. Bellatrix regardait le survivant souffrir d'un regard jouissif. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider le petit bébé Potter. Il allait mourir sous leurs yeux. Elle recula alors lentement, sans faire de bruit et sortit en faisant virevolter sa cape. Seule et à bonne distance de l'équipe professorale, elle éclata d'un rire sinistre, funeste, mais un groupe de quatre personnes, caché sous une cape d'invisibilité, se trouvait là.

Ils restèrent silencieux, collés au mur, pour ne pas se faire repérer et quand elle disparut de leur vue, ils respirèrent enfin, soulagés et heureux de ne pas s'être fait repéré. James avait du plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Pettigrow qui avait choisi son moment pour éternuer. Elle n'était pas nette cette femme, il l'avait sentit dès le moment où elle était rentrée dans la grande salle, surtout Sirius. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais un sentiment funeste le prenait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. De plus, tout comme ce Jarry, il avait une impression de déjà vu.

Les maraudeurs, car tel était leur nom, étaient sortis de la salle commune pour assouvir leur curiosité. C'est un vilain défaut mais rien n'est pire que de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe. Ils avaient tous entendu ce cri, ce hurlement, et rien de bon ne s'annonçait. Ensemble, ils avancèrent vers l'infirmerie où se déroulait toute l'action.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Résister, il devait résister. Mais c'était trop dur ! Tout était noir, pas une seule lumière, le néant. Harry était à genoux, des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son front pour atterrir sur le sol, son corps tremblait, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que tout s'arrête, mais il ne pouvait pas. Lentement, avec défi, il releva la tête vers celui qui le torturait depuis plus d'une heure. Il avait repris sa véritable apparence, étant dans son propre esprit, le sortilège n'avait plus d'effet. Devant lui se tenait une personne encapuchonnée dont seuls les yeux brillaient dans le noir, des yeux rouges, rouges comme le sang.

- Même avec tes entrainements intensifs, tu ne peux toujours pas fermer ton esprit. Tu es si faible …

Il secoua la tête avec un air de dépit tout en faisait claquer sa langue. Il faisait lentement tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts d'une blancheur cadavérique.

- Veux-tu que j'abrège tes souffrances ? Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, un seul ! dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le regarder, sans un mot.

- Navrant ! Alors, je me vois dans l'obligation de continuer encore un peu. De toute façon, tu ne peux fuir ton esprit tant que je suis là.

Sur ces mots, Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur le survivant qui hurla à nouveau, ne pouvant contenir sa douleur. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, les yeux exorbités alors qu'une nouvelle fois il subissait le sortilège doloris. Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James et ses amis regardaient, horrifiés, cet élève de Serpentard hurler comme un forcené, se roulant sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Jamais, au grand jamais ils n'avaient quelque chose comme ça ! Encore une fois, Thomas, ou plutôt Harry, venait de hurler toute sa souffrance et son cri résonnait dans l'infirmerie. Dumbledore avait pris soin d'insonoriser la pièce pour ne pas alerter les autres élèves.

Thomas était toujours secoué de spasme mais il avait arrêté de crier … pour l'instant. Alors que l'infirmière s'affairait près de lui, le vieux directeur s'assit sur une chaise et regarda dans le vide, tout du moins, c'est ce que les professeurs croyaient car en réalité il fixait l'endroit même où se tenaient les maraudeurs, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Seul James perçut son regard. Les voyait-il vraiment ? Il ne put le dire car Albus reposa son regard sur le survivant.

Puis, ce fut le silence total. Il ne bougeait plus, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus, il ne respirait plus. Les couleurs quittaient peu à peu son visage.

- Doux Jésus ! s'exclama Pomfresh.

L'infirmière sortit vivement sa baguette et la pointa sur son patient. Il reçut comme une décharge qui fit soulever son corps, comme des électrochocs. Elle prit son poignet mais rien, pas de pouls, alors elle recommença son manège puis abandonna quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux au bord des larmes.

- Albus je …. Je suis désolée, sanglota Pomfresh.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et pleura. Elle avait échoué à son devoir, elle n'avait pas réussi à le sauver, c'était la première fois. Albus posa une main consolatrice sur son épaule et baissa la tête. A peine arrivé à Poudlard, voilà qu'il perdait la vie. Quel triste sort !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était terminé ? Il ne ressentait plus rien, ses doigts, ses jambes … il était allongé, dans le noir. Un rire mesquin et froid retentit alors qu'il sentait une présence se rapprocher de lui.

- Tu as perdu, susurra une voix à son oreille.

La rire de Voldemort s'éleva, puis, petit à petit, elle s'éteignit, laissant Harry seul. Alors, c'en était fini de lui, mourir ainsi. Il ferma les yeux alors que des images du passé ressurgissaient, le représentant, lui, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Il se voyait rire avec eux, braver tout les dangers avec eux à ses cotés. Allait-il les rejoindre ? Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée mais … il serra également les poings. Il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Il devait leur faire honneur et vivre pour tuer Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa magie. Des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front, cette épreuve était difficile mais il devait y arriver. La détermination, voilà la clef.

Il se sentit un bref moment oppressé, puis cette sensation disparut, à la place, il sentait sous lui quelque chose de doux et soyeux, des draps fraichement lavés. Il sentait aussi des produits désagréables, il était à l'infirmerie, il en était sûr, il la reconnaitrait entre mile vu qu'il y avait séjourné de nombreuses fois. Il devrait penser à prendre un abonnement. Finalement, il se décida à ouvrir lentement les yeux, la lumière était tamisée et ne l'éblouissait pas. Il y avait du monde, il pouvait les entendre murmurer et … pleurer. Il vit Dumbledore, dos à lui, réconfortant l'infirmière éplorée. C'était le moment idéal pour …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? On se croirait à un enterrement, dit-il avec ironie.

Tous tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement dans sa direction, les yeux exorbités. Harry les regarda à tour de rôle.

- Bah quoi ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !

Dumbledore, malgré son air surpris, réussit à sourire. Quand à l'infirmière, vous vous en doutez, illico presto, elle fonça sur son patient et lui fit tous les examens possibles. Elle marmonnait entre ses dents et Harry perçut quelques mots comme « honte », « peur », « crise cardiaque » bref, rien de bien important.

- Mais je vais bien, je vous dis, soupira t-il alors que Pomfresh prenait sa température pour la énième fois.

- Monsieur Jarry, vous êtes inconscient ! Il y a à peine cinq minutes, vous étiez mort, MORT, vous avez compris, cria la pauvre infirmière, enfin, pauvre, c'est plutôt Harry qui est à plaindre en ce moment.

Le dit Jarry soupira mais quelque chose attira son attention. L'espace d'un instant, il avait vu une paire de chaussures mais elles avaient disparu aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Il fronça les sourcils puis … il comprit. Son regard se fit soucieux et Dumbledore le vit.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? demanda t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Harry.

Harry déglutit mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Décidément, ce directeur avait le don de le mettre dans l'embarras.

- Non professeur, il n'y a rien, dit-il lentement. J'aimerais juste me reposer un peu.

Albus hocha la tête, les yeux toujours posés sur son élève. Il ne semblait pas du tout convaincu et Harry le savait. Bientôt, il devra faire face au directeur, rien qu'eux deux et ça risque d'être houleux car Harry ne peut rien dévoiler. Les professeurs s'en allèrent petit à petit et désormais, il ne restait plus qu'Harry et l'infirmière, un face à face sans pitié.

- Avalez ca, dit-elle d'une voix ferme en tendant une potion d'un rouge vif.

Harry hocha négativement la tête en pinçant les lèvres. L'infirmière mit les mains sur les hanches en adoptant un air plus que sévère, à en faire pâlir Minerva de jalousie.

- Vous allez ingurgiter cette potion de grés ou de force. Je compte jusqu'à trois. UN.

Harry n'était vraiment pas décidé à prendre « ça ».

- DEUX.

Mais il est vrai qu'elle était particulièrement effrayante.

- TROIS

Ni une, ni deux, l'infirmière se jeta littéralement sur son pauvre patient. Rien n'est pire qu'une Pomfresh en furie. Quelques secondes plus tard, sans savoir comment, il se retrouvait avec un goût extrêmement amer dans la bouche, mais il ne l'avait pas avalé … pas encore.

- Alors … j'attends !

Harry avait les joues gonflées et une expression de dégout sur le visage. Il secoua négativement la tête, implorant l'infirmière du regard. Mais cette dernière sortit sa baguette alors Harry leva les mains, rendant les armes. Il avala, avec une certaine répulsion, la potion de sommeil. Il tira la langue, écœuré par ce gout si … si … aucun mot ne pouvait le désigner.

- Et estimez-vous heureux. J'aurais pu vous donner la goutte du mort vivant.

Sur ces mots, Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie pour enfin trouver un peu de repos dans ses quartiers. Harry soupira alors que la potion commençait à faire effet, il sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes.

- On parlera de tous cela plus tard, James, dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Sur ce, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée, laissant les maraudeurs interloqués. Comment avait-il su ? Décidément, ce garçon les étonnait de jour en jour. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de James sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

- Je rêve où il t'a appelé James ? chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de son ami.

C'est vrai ca. Il n'y avait pas fait attention. Mais il ne chercha pas plus loin, James haussa les épaules et se tourna vers ses amis.

- Retournons au dortoir, nous verrons tous cela demain.

Les quatre compères sortirent alors de l'infirmerie, direction la tour des Gryffondor.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, les maraudeurs s'étaient levés de bonne heure pour affronter Thomas. Peu à peu, la grande salle se remplit et enfin, ils virent Thomas s'installer à la table des serpentards. Ils le fixèrent, le regardant mangeait tranquillement. Mais quelqu'un vint interrompre ce moment.

- Thomas Peter Jarry, hurla une voix.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les portes de la grande salle et c'est alors qu'apparut … Pomfresh.

oh, pas bon du tout

Les élèves voulurent se tourner vers Harry mais ils trouvèrent une place vide. Mais l'infirmière ne s'en formalisa pas, d'un pas vif et rapide, elle se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents puis, regarda sous celle-ci.

- Je l'ai trouvé…reviens ici toi !

Tous purent voir Harry sortirent en courant d'un bout de table vers la table des professeurs. Il arriva devant le vieux directeur, les mains jointes avec un air suppliant sur le visage.

- Ne la laissez pas m'emmener, s'il vous plait.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin, déjà l'infirmière le tirait par l'oreille. Pauvre Harry, il souffrait, ca se voyait. Il aurait presque préféré se retrouver en face à face avec Voldemort plutôt qu'avec cette mégère.

- Pompom, attendez ! Je pensais m'entretenir avec monsieur Jarry.

Pomfresh lâcha Harry et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Albus, ce jeune homme a besoin de repos. Il … enfin, vous savez quoi.

Derrière son dos, Harry faisait des mimiques de remerciements à son directeur et les élèves essayaient d'étouffer au mieux leur rire.

- Il a l'air en pleine forme, je vous assure, dit-il les yeux pétillant de malice.

Harry leva les pouces en l'air avec un air vraiment comique sur le visage, mais il redevint neutre quand Pomfresh se tourna vers lui, puis, il lui fit un sourire Colgate. La pauvre infirmière soupira et sortit de la grande salle d'un pas rapide en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante. Harry commença alors à faire une danse de la victoire en montant sur la table des … Gryffondor.

- Monsieur Jarry, veuillez me suivre !

Harry déchanta sur le champ mais ne le montra pas, il se contenta de faire un garde à vous.

- Oui, M'sieur ! A vos ordres M'sieur.

Il était vraiment déchainé aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait.

A suivre ...


	13. Chapitre 13

NB : Désolée pour le retard. J'ai des examens dans mon lycée et ils sont assez importants, j'avais donc pas mal de boulot, en plus d'un oral blanc de Français à passer … bref, je ne vais pas vous étaler ma vie, je suis sur que l'histoire qui suit vous intéressera plus, tout du moins je l'espère. Merci pour vos vœux de fin d'année (un peu tard pour le dire mais bon XD)

**GaBy27** : La sweet ! la voici, la voilà, merci pour ta review.

**Shaynna** : Arg, je n'ai pas eu de long monologue cette fois-ci, snif ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Mais ca m'a tout de même fait plaisir de te lire, vraiment.

**SNT59** : Oui, les ennuis arrivent, et ils vont se succéder, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela !

**Safyro** : Oui, tu as raison, j'ai tourné le chapitre précédent en farce. J'avais voulu changer un peu, mais après avoir murement réfléchit, l'ambiance de cette fiction est plutôt sombre, donc je vais continuer dans ce sens (dans le sens lugubre  )

**Sweety** : Thanks pour cette review ;)

**tchingtchong** : Je suis contente que cette histoire de plaise autant.

**titmo** : Non, je garde Bella et Voldemort, j'ai encore besoin d'eux et pour un bout de temps. Merci encore.

**C Elise** : Non, je n'allais tout de même pas faire mourir Harry … pas maintenant HAHAHA

**Eileen Ana**: Suite très très vite ? Heu … j'ai mis un peu de temps, désolée :$

**666Naku**: Et bien, les plans de Bella tombent à l'eau, ainsi que ceux de Voldemort, donc, conclusion, elle doit être furax

**Eterna de Solary** : Je t'ai fait rire et je t'ai fait peur ! Belle antithèse lol

**nono-chan230** : La suite s'est fait un peu attendre … juste un peu … oui bon d'accord, je me tais. Mais tu l'as, c'est le principal, non ? se cache derrière le canapé au cas où

**naruto194** : Contente que tu aimes ma fic 

**christ** : Ta review me touche ! Je continuerai cette fic, ne t'en fait pas.

**Azuria** : Mon but est de vous faire languir, de vous émouvoir et de vous faire frissonner. J'espère y arriver.

Merci encore à tous, maintenant que les remerciements sont faits, place à la lecture du chapitre n°13, bon ou mauvais présage ?

Chapitre 13 : _"__Si __la __nuit __est __noire __c'__est __pour __que __rien __ne __puisse __nous __distraire __de __nos __cauchemars__" _Bill Watterson

Harry se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur, assit confortablement sur une chaise, en face d'Albus Dumbledore. Pourtant, malgré la chaleur de la pièce et le confort, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre car le regard de Dumbledore ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Depuis le début, il avait des doutes à son sujet, qui se multipliaient au fil des jours. Harry gesticulait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, les mains sur les genoux, attendant qu'il parle en premier, après tout, c'était lui qui avait demandé à le voir. Dumbledore, quant à lui, était droit, imposant dans son fauteuil, son regard bleu électrique fixant le survivant, comme s'il voulait lire en lui. Il avait posé les coudes sur son bureau encombré d'objets aussi étranges les uns que les autres, le menton posée sur le dos de ses mains relevée, jointe.

Le comportement d'Harry contrastait franchement avec son attitude dans la grande salle quelques instants auparavant. Il est vrai qu'il s'était complètement défoulé, mais l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que vous êtes vraiment venu faire à Poudlard, dit Dumbledore d'une voix dénudée de sentiment.

Harry déglutit difficilement, il avait l'habitude de voir le directeur avec une étincelle de malice brillant au fond de ses yeux, mais là rien. Il se contenta de garder le silence sans baisser les yeux, l'affrontant presque. Albus soupira et se leva en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvaise augure, mais vous êtes dans une fâcheuse position, monsieur Jarry … ou qui que vous soyez.

Harry fit une grimace mais ne rajouta rien, il avait raison après tout. Et puis, il aurait du se douter que Dumbledore y verrait clair dans son jeu, il n'était pas le plus grand sorcier pour rien. Mais il ne devait rien dire de peur de troubler le cours de l'avenir. Il ne pouvait rien faire sauf chercher les Horcruxes, il ne pouvait pas sauver ses parents, il ne pouvait pas prévenir les parents de Neville sur leur sort à venir, non rien ! C'était une véritable torture.

- Je … vous avez raison ! Je ne vous montre pas mon vrai visage mais …

Harry hésitait, il pouvait peut être lui donner des pistes, mais ne pas lui révéler le cours du destin, c'était le plus important.

- Je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas un mangemort. Je m'appelle Harry mais ne peut vous révéler mon véritable nom.

Dumbledore, qui était dos à lui, se retourna et le fixa d'un air intéressé, même si aucun sourire n'ornait son visage.

- Pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur le sujet … Harry ? demanda t-il poliment.

Harry se racla la gorge avec un air gêné. Il ne pouvait rien dire à son mentor, rien, sinon il risquait de troubler l'espace temps. Comment faire ? En plus, ce directeur arrivait facilement à voir si une personne mentait ou non.

- Et bien ! Je ne suis pas un mangemort, je n'ai pas de marque et j'affirme haut et fort détester ce mage noir qui prend le titre de Lord, dit-il en fixant Dumbledore dans le blanc des yeux.

Pendant un instant, aucun d'eux ne parla. Il se fixait l'un l'autre, Albus cherchant une réponse dans le regard d'Harry. Finalement, le vieil homme soupira en baissant les yeux, se prenant la tête à deux mains. Le phénix prit alors son envol pour se poser sur l'accoudoir et poussa une plainte douce et mélodieuse, donnant à Harry une sensation de légèreté. Pendant un instant il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il constata que Dumbledore le regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de mystérieux, Harry. J'espère faire le bon choix en vous accordant ma confiance.

Harry hocha la tête, lentement, puis à son tour, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un faible sourire.

- Vous ne le regretterez pas, professeur.

Sur ces derniers mots, il se leva et sortit du bureau du directeur, laissant un Dumbledore soulagé, mais tout de même soucieux. Il se leva alors vers sa cheminée, prenant au passage une poignée de poudre de cheminette, il devait aller voir quelqu'un.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Sainte Mangouste, dans l'une des chambres, une jeune fille regardait le plafond avec un air préoccupé. Les parents de Katrina étaient passés la voir pour prendre des nouvelles, mais elle n'avait pas dénié leur répondre. Le fait qu'ils se soient ralliés à Voldemort, même sous la menace, ça lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle s'était contentée de serrer les points et les ignorer totalement. Désormais, elle pensait à ce garçon qu'elle avait vu dans son coma, ce garçon qui lui avait donné la force de se réveiller en luttant lui-même contre son cauchemar démentiel. D'ailleurs, il lui rappelait quelqu'un, plus précisément son cousin, James. En tout cas, la ressemblance était frappante. Elle avait trouvé la force de se relever grâce à lui, elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Peut être était-il à Poudlard ? Non, s'il existait un sosie de James, elle le saurait. Un bruissement de vêtement la sortit de sa torpeur, elle se tourna vers l'entrée et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, elle allait rentrer. Elle souleva les couvertures et se dirigea vers ce vieil homme portant une robe de sorcier avec des croissants de lune.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sentait bien le regard des élèves posés sur lui. Il n'avait fallu que quelques heures pour que le château soit au courant de son « aventure », si l'on peut dire ça comme ca. Le survivant soupira, il ne passera donc jamais une seule année tranquille, où qu'il soit. Enfin, il avait l'habitude ! Un mal de tête commençait à surgir alors que la grande salle n'était qu'une grande cacophonie. Cela devenait insupportable. Elle massa doucement ses tempes mais rien ne semblait atténuer sa douleur. Heureusement, le directeur se leva, calment ce véritable brouhaha. Dumbledore inspirait vraiment le respect de ses élèves, même les Serpentards, il y a de quoi être fier.

- Avant de remplir vos estomacs, j'aimerai vous faire part d'un projet.

Il embrassa la grande salle du regard, fixant d'un air bienveillant ses chers et tendres élèves.

- Comme vous le savez, bientôt nous allons fêter Halloween ! Et les préfets ont proposé d'organiser un bal … masqué, précisa t-il.

Aussitôt, les élèves se mirent à parler entre eux d'un air excité ou bougon pour certains. Dumbledore fit tinter son verre pour réclamer le silence.

- Cependant, dit-il d'une voix forte, cependant, seuls les élèves à partir de la Cinquième Année pourront y participer. Sur ce, bon appétit.

Tout le monde parlait de ce bal, les plus jeunes s'indigner, les filles avaient l'air plutôt impatientes et les garçons, pour la plus part marmonnaient dans leur coin. Harry, pour son compte, regardait attentivement ce professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Un étrange sentiment l'habitait quand il la regardait, comme une impulsion, et quelque part, une impression de déjà vu. Elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance, dans ses yeux brillaient une étrange lueur, comme une étincelle de folie qui ne lui donnait pas confiance. Puis, soudainement les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir, laissant entrer une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds. Un silence pesant s'installa alors que tout le monde regardait cette fille à la dérobée, puis, des cris de joie emplir la grande salle suivis d'applaudissements. Elle eut un petit sourire avant de s'installer à la table des Serpentards, juste en face d'Harry.

- Content de te revoir parmi nous, dit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire franc.

Katrina lui offrit un sourire éclatant, dévoilant ses dents blanches avant de remplir son assiette. Elle en avait assez de la nourriture de l'hôpital et manger un plat typiquement poudlarien lui remettait du baume au cœur. Puis, elle se perdit dans ses pensées qui étaient occupée par ce garçon qu'elle avait vu en rêve. Elle était un peu troublée, elle voulait en savoir plus sur ce jeune homme à qui elle devait tant, il lui avait donné la force et le courage de sortir de son cauchemar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours passèrent et bientôt ce fut le jour J, le soir d'Halloween. Autrement dit, le château était en effervescence en perspective du bal de ce soir. Tout le monde sera masqué, personne ne saura qui est qui. Dumbledore avait eu une brillante idée, mais s'il croyait réunir les maisons de cette manière … Il y aura toujours un conflit entre les deux maisons, même s'il y a quelques exceptions à la règle. Pour certain c'était un jour de fête, mais pour Harry, c'était aussi la date qui avait bouleversé sa vie.

Le survivant posa le masque sur ses yeux, il était fin prêt alors que la pendule sonnait vingt et une heure. Harry descendit la volée de marche qui le conduit dans la salle commune, il fut accueillit par quelques gloussements de la part de la gent féminine mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il continua sa route jusqu'à la grande salle, la plus part des élèves s'y trouvaient déjà. Les professeurs s'étaient surpassés, des citrouilles géantes flottaient dans les airs et dégageaient une faible lumière pour créer une ambiance angoissante, des bougies d'un noir corbeau étaient posées sur les tables nappées de noirs et parsemées de toiles d'araignée. Un bar avait été installé, proposant diverses boissons, sans alcool bien sûr.

Harry eut un sourire en voyant les costumes de ses camarades, il voyait beaucoup de vampires, de loup garou, de zombis, bref rien de bien original. Parfois il croisait des démons, des pharaons, mais c'était bien rare. Pour sa part, Harry se détachait du lot, il avait fait un véritable effort, de plus, c'était sa dernière année au château, alors autant en profiter, même s'il n'était un fan de bal. Il ne portait pas de chaussure, marchant pieds nus, il avait enfilé un pantalon noir, déchiré par endroit. Des symboles runiques avaient été tracés sur son torse nu mais le plus impressionnant était les deux ailes d'un noir de jais qui sortaient de ses omoplates. Elles semblaient bien réelles mais ce n'était qu'une simple illusion crée grâce à la magie égyptienne. Il remercia intérieurement l'homme qui s'était chargé de son éducation. Il avait aussi troqué ses prunelles bleues pour des yeux d'une hypotonique couleur améthyste. Dans ce déguisement, Harry était terriblement séduisant, d'ailleurs, il sentit sur sa nuque le regard des élèves posé sur lui.

Une musique s'éleva alors dans la grande salle, le bal pouvait commencer. N'étant pas un spécialiste de la danse, il partit s'accouder au bar et commanda une bierraubeurre tout en regardant les couples danser au rythme de la musique. Lui qui croyait être seul un moment, c'était raté car il sentit une présence. Quand il se retourna, il faisait face à un mousquetaire qui lui semblait familier.

- Tu t'es surpassé, Thomas. Je dois bien avouer que ton costume est plutôt réussit, dit ce dernier en sirotant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Harry fronça les sourcils, cette voix, il la connaissait, il en était sûr. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'identité de D'Artagnan. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui qu'il le reconnut à son regard miel.

- Ha, Remus ! Comment as-tu réussi à me … démasquer, dit-il avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Remus garda le silence un instant, il avait reconnu le Serpentard par son odeur. Etant un loup garou, il avait des sens plus développé et sachant que chacun dégageait une odeur particulière, il l'avait reconnu, d'ailleurs, elle était presque semblable à celle de James, ce qui le troublait légèrement. Quand il tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Ta cicatrice, dit-il simplement.

Il se souvenait avoir entendu l'infirmière en parler alors que lui-même se rétablissait de la précédente pleine lune. D'ailleurs, ce soir il allait devoir quitter plus tôt le bal, car ce soir il allait se transformer en une bête sanguinaire. Harry traça du bout des doigts le chemin de sa cicatrice, il ne serait donc jamais tranquille ? Il poussa un long soupir en détournant les yeux du lycanthrope, ne pouvant soutenir son regard.

- Puis-je te retourner la question ? demanda Remus.

Le survivant haussa un sourcil interrogateur, puis, il vit où il voulait en venir. Problème. Il connaissait bien Remus dans le futur, il reconnaitrait son regard entre mile, mais ça, il ne pouvait le dévoiler. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire ?

- Et bien, l'intuition masculine, tenta t-il avec un petit sourire, mais devant le regard de Lupin, il se remit au sérieux. Et bien, déjà, la couleur de tes yeux et ta voix, m'ont mis sur la voie.

Il n'alla pas plus loin dans sa démarche, quant à Remus, il hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu. Sans un autre mot, il partit rejoindre ses amis, les maraudeurs. Harry le suivit du coin de l'œil et il peut enfin respirer, à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, c'était comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. C'était troublant, de plus, il le soupçonnait, il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Mais bon, ce soir, c'est la fête, autant en profiter et arrêter de ruminer ses pensées.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily arriva dans la grande salle à l'heure prévue. La belle rousse avait toujours était très ponctuelle et ce jour, ou plutôt ce soir ne fera pas exception. Elle était tout simplement magnifique dans son costume de déesse grecque, elle portait une longue robe blanche lui arrivant aux chevilles, légèrement fendue sur le coté, la blancheur du vêtement était rehaussé par des dorures, ce costume était fait pour elle et mettait en valeur ses formes. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué dont quelques mèches folles s'en échappaient, aux pieds, elle avait des scandales où les lacets montaient jusqu'à son mollet et pour finir, elle portait des bracelets couleur o autour des poignets et un diadème de la même couleur enserrait son front.

A ses cotés, se tenait Katrina, tout aussi magnifique dans son costume de muse. Elle portait une robe longue dont le buste était d'un bleu nuit envoutant et qui se dégradait en partant vers les pieds. Une petite chainette en argent cintrait sa taille fine, ses épaules étaient dénudées, les manches étaient évasées et ses cheveux parsemés de pétales de roses blanches.

Elles étaient méconnaissables, sauf Lily peut être, pour une certaine personne. En effet, un certain jeune homme, déguisé en gentleman cambrioleur, style Arsène Lupin, regardait à la dérobée celle qu'il nommait « sa fleur de Lys ». Un sourire rêveur était accroché à ses lèvres, et son meilleur ami s'en moqua. James et Sirius étaient vraiment craquant, Sirius avait un style qui était une antithèse à son fort intérieur, en effet, il était déguisé en poète, les cheveux noués derrière la tête par un ruban noir, un habit assez classique met qui lui donnait un certain genre, quant à James, il était irrésistible dans son habit noir, son chapeau haut-de-forme.

En ignorant les quolibets de ses chers et tendres amis, il se dirigea vers Lily. Arrivé à son niveau, il inclina le buste et lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser furtif.

- Mademoiselle, accorderiez-vous une danse au voleur de que je suis, dit-il en la regardant avec malice.

Lily eut un fin sourire puis elle décida de jouer le jeu.

- Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais qu'avez-vous volé ?

James se releva et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- J'ai volé ton cœur, murmura t-il avant de l'entrainer vers la piste de danse. Comme tu as volé le mien.

Dumbledore fut content de voir ses élèves ainsi. Masqué, il ne savait pas qui était qui, de plus il avait établit une petite règle interdiction totale d'enlever son masque, même à la fin du bal, comme ca, pas de tensions. Et puis, qui sait, cela créera peut être des liens entre les différentes maisons.

Remus jeta un regard à sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure pour lui de quitter le bal, de ranger son costume pour enfiler contre son grès celui du loup-garou. En chemin, James posa une main sur son épaule.

- On te rejoindra après, souffla t-il à son oreille.

Lupin eut un sourire, il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux, sa douleur était moins présente, le fardeau moins pénible. Rogue, qui était dans un coin sombre, le suivit des yeux exprimant toute sa haine pour le lycanthrope. Finalement, son regard se posa sur une jeune femme rousse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Même avec son masque, il l'avait reconnu, entre mile, il aurait su qui elle était. Il l'aimait, oui, il aimait Lily Evans, fille de moldus, mais dans son cœur, la magie noire avait aussi une grande importance, et à cause de cela, il l'avait perdu. Il se força à penser à autre chose, il devait sortir cette fille de ses pensées, alors il but d'un trait son verre contenant une boisson légèrement alcoolisée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La pleine lune éclairait le parc de Poudlard de sa lumière blafarde, les lieux étaient tranquilles, rien ne venait perturber le silence de la nuit. Le bal était terminé depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, tous les élèves étaient rentrés dans leur dortoirs, hormis un groupe de quatre garçons qui se trouvait dans la forêt interdite mais pas de façon humaine. En effet, ils étaient sous forme animale, un cerf, un chien, un rat et un loup-garou.

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, une jeune fille à la chevelure de feu regardait par la fenêtre, contemplant d'un regard rêveur le domaine. Elle soupira, s'apprêtant à rejoindre son lit, mais quelque chose attira son regard. Une forme noire, certainement une personne encapuchonnée, s'avançait dans la sombre forêt, et en regardant plus attentivement, Lily vit des points de lumière, troubles mais bien réels. Que se passait-il ? Déterminée à découvrir ce mystère plus qu'étrange, elle quitta l'appui de fenêtre, enfila sa cape. La main sur la poignée, elle jeta un regard en arrière pour s'assurer que ses camarades de chambre étaient bel et bien endormis. Ceci fait, elle descendit silencieusement les escaliers, mit la main dans sa poche pour vérifier si sa baguette était là. Parfait, Lily respira un bon coup et sortit de la tour des Gryffondors, étant préfète, elle n'aurait pas de problème avec le concierge.

Finalement, elle arriva devant la grande porte massive menant au parc de l'école, et elle eut alors un moment d'hésitation. Ce n'était peut être pas prudent de s'aventurer seule, dans la nuit, qui plus est dans la forêt interdite. Lily respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage, elle n'était pas dans la maison des lions pour rien, alors elle passa la double porte et s'avança dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se sentait léger, c'était un sentiment bien étrange, il ne l'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Après le bal, il était partit se coucher directement sans autre forme de procès, cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il était allongé, se reposant tranquillement. Alors il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. C'était tout de même étrange. Il s'étira longuement, levant les bras vers le haut pour détendre ses muscles, puis il ferma les yeux, mais ce fut pour les rouvrir aussitôt, un air perplexe sur le visage. Il se releva en position assise et porta sa main à hauteur de ses yeux, enfin il ne vit pas sa main, mais plutôt le lit d'en face, sa main était devenu presque transparente. La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra. Que diable lui arrivait-il ?

Il ne devait pas céder à la panique, tout est relatif, tout problème à une solution. Harry respira profondément pour tenter de reprendre son calme, chose difficile en sachant qu'il était en train de disparaître. Sans un bruit, tel une ombre, il sortit du dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune. Le froid était saisissant, aucun feu ne bruler dans l'âtre de la cheminée, Harry frissonna mais il avait d'autres choses en tête. Il ne pouvait disparaître ainsi, il y avait surement un fait, une cause, on lui avait peut être jeté un sort … mais lequel ? Ou alors … le cours de l'avenir est en train de basculer. L'horreur était clairement lisible sur le visage d'Harry, s'il était en train de disparaître, cela voulait dire que ses parents étaient concernés et ils …

Ni une, ni deux, Harry courut hors de la salle commune, ne se préoccupant pas des préfets ou autre. Il devait en avoir le cœur net et c'est pourquoi il prenait le chemin pour aller chez les lions.

A suivre …


	14. Chapitre 14

NB : Longue période d'absence, mais justifiée par … les études. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas pris le temps de me replonger pleinement dans cette histoire. Mais je suis toujours là au rendez-vous ! Alors heureux ? Bon, personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre moins bien que les précédents, j'ai parfois envie de tout recommencer, mais finalement, je me suis décidée à le poster. Ai-je bien fait ou non … à vous de juger …

**Eliane And Katusha** : Oui je sais, ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas postée. Mais qu'est-ce que l'éternité après tout … juste une minute excessivement longue …

**yotma** : Lu d'une traite ? Et bien, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira autant après ce chapitre.

**LuckyPotterCullen** : Honte à moi, je fais languir mes lecteurs … :p

**Lehonora** : Comme toujours te voir répondre à mes fics me fait énormément plaisir. A bientôt ma Leo.

**Victoria Shaw**: Thank you very much!! (à prononcer à la française XD)

**nono-chan230** : Un mangemort ?? N'avais-je pas précisé qu'il s'agissait du lord ? Cela ne va pas se passer exactement comme ca … mais je ne t'en dit pas plus.

**Safyro **: Ravie de voir cette review. L'ambiance noire était de nouveau présente, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai réussi à la mettre dans ce chapitre car je m'y suis vraiment plongée qu'au début du mois … Retour vers le futur … film connu mais que je n'ai pas vu ! Comme quoi …

**SNT59** : Les ennuis, voyant, que serait une fic avec Harry Potter sans ennui

**liz54210**** :** Héhé ! Reine des sadiques … t'es sûr qu'il me convient vraiment ce titre ?

**tchingtchong**** :** Ta review ma bien fait rire. Tu as raison, l'avenir ne peut être modifié mais je n'en dit pas plus car il risque de se passer pas mal de chose.

**naruto194 **: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le chapitre 14 saura te satisfaire.

**titmo**** :** Plus rapidement n'est pas Delphlys. Hum, encore désolée de l'attente. Sinon tu as raison au sujet de sa « disparition », explication dans ce chapitre, tout du moins en partie.

**GaBy27**: Hum, vu le temps que j'ai mis à poster, je pense que tu dois être morte … XD Désolée pour les fautes, personne n'est parfait.

**Shaynna :** Aurais-je droit à un monologue ? Tu ne me gronderas pas trop hein ? espoir de non-torture

**Sweety :** merci beaucoup, mais la suite sera-t-elle toujours aussi excellente ?

**Siam-chan**** :** Merci pour te encouragement.

**pomme-violette**** :** Merci beaucoup. A propos de Voldemort, j'ai décidé de le mettre dans cette époque car j'ai déjà la fin de cette fic en tête et il est nécessaire qu'il soit là.

Chapitre 14 : « La peur ne peut se passer de l'espoir et l'espoir de la peur. » **Baruch Spinoza**

Tout était silencieux, une atmosphère étrange ressortait de la forêt interdite, les créatures étaient silencieuses, on aurait presque dit qu'elle était inhabitée, le calme avant la tempête. Et pourtant, dans une clairière des plus lugubres avait lieu un rassemblement. Une personne ne connaissant pas le monde magique pourrait croire à une secte, mais c'était bien pire, il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose. On les appelait les mangemorts, les sbires de ce mage noir qui faisait régner la terreur. De petites flammes éclairaient les lieux, très légèrement, la lune elle-même donnait un peu de sa lumière blafarde. C'était une ambiance très inquiétante, ils étaient tous masqués, sauf un petit groupe à l'écart portant simplement un capuchon pour laisser leur visage dans la pénombre. L'un d'eux était particulièrement pensif, tête baissée, laissant ses cheveux gras masquer ses yeux noir corbeau. Severus Rogue se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix, il était attiré par la magie noire, elle faisait partie de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la pratiquer. Cependant, son cœur était divisé en deux et l'une de ses parties était dédiée à Lily Evans, une fille de moldus, une sang de bourbe, mais si douce et gentille. Mais il avait fait son choix, à cet instant, son visage se ferma pour ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion, il allait oublier cette partie de lui, la renierait jusqu'au bout, même si intérieurement, au plus profond de lui-même, il l'aimerait toujours. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il croisa alors le regard de ses camarades, Avery, Wilkes et Rosier. Les faibles chuchotements se turent d'un seul coup 

alors le serpentard releva la tête et sentit un frisson le parcourir, il se rapprochait. Au loin, une forme flou se détacha et avançait lentement dans leur direction, une puissance incroyable se dégageait de lui. Lord Voldemort était arrivé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry courait dans les corridors de Poudlard, il avait quitté précipitamment le dortoir et s'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait remarqué que les lits de ses camarades étaient vides. Mais pour l'instant, il avait autre chose à penser, ses parents étaient sûrement en danger, il ne pouvait disparaître comme ça si subitement. Il porta à nouveau sa main devant ses yeux mais elle était toujours translucide, il vit alors au travers le portait de la grosse dame. Au fil des années, elle n'avait pas changé, cependant, il remarqua que le tableau était ouvert, et pourtant aucuns élèves n'étaient présents. Le survivant ralentit son allure, pour remettre ses idées en plus, mais ce fut de courte durée car aussitôt il reprit sa course folle en allant plus vite encore. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à ce phénomène.

- James, cria t-il pour attirer son attention.

Le tableau se refermait peu à peu et le visage de Harry se décomposa, il accéléra. Il cria à nouveau le nom de son père, plusieurs fois, mais quand il arriva devant le portrait, celui-ci était déjà clos.

- Le mot de passe ? demanda la grosse dame rose d'une voix énervée.

Elle ne supportait pas le fait d'être réveillé à une heure pareille.

- C'est urgent, dit-il même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas le passage.

De rage, le garçon à la cicatrice serra les poings et frappa le mur, les dents serrées, puis il appuya son front contre la paroi, fermant les yeux. C'était perdu d'avance, son père ne voudrait jamais l'aider, lui, un serpentard qu'il considérait comme un concurrent. C'est alors qu'il entendit un faible crissement qui le fit relever la tête, il aperçut devant lui le dit James Potter, un air méfiant sur le visage, le toisant presque.

- Il y a des gens qui dorment à cette heure, Jarry ! dit-il avec dédain.

Harry, à cette réplique, serra les poings et lui fit face, il se rapprocha, se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec lui.

- Il me semble que ce n'est pas le cas pour « certain » … répliqua le survivant d'une voix froide.

Les deux élèves se défièrent du regard, leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs mais Harry mit fin à ce combat.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas là pour te chercher des noises. C'est important.

Devant l'air grave d'Harry, James ne dit rien, il le laissa parler même si dans son regard on lisait de la haine à l'égard de celui qui deviendrait son fils.

- J'ai de bonne raison de croire que Lily a de sérieux problèmes. Est-ce que tu pourrais regarder si elle est bien dans son dortoir.

Encore une fois, aucune réaction de la part du gryffondor, il se contentait de regarder Harry, sans rien dire. Il tourna alors la tête vers le passage qui menait à la tour et le jeune Potter perçut des bruits de pas. Surement les maraudeurs étaient-ils à l'écoute et l'un d'eux était parti vérifier. Plus aucun bruit. Personne ne parler, les deux élèves se regardaient comme chien de faïence en attendant une réponse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une jeune fille se réveilla dans la nuit, ses yeux dans bleu profond fixaient le plafond, mais sans vraiment le voir. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, perdue, tout simplement. Encore un rêve. Visons ? Folie ? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Quand elle était petite, elle faisait souvent ce genre de rêve et le plus souvent, ils se réalisaient. Elle était effrayée, et puis, du jour au lendemain, les visions avaient cessée. Elles ne l'avaient pas dérangée pendant plus de trois ans, mais voilà qu'elles recommençaient, et ce depuis le début de l'année. Mary se massa les tempes tout en essayant de se rappeler de son rêve, mais rien, c'était inutile, elle ne se souvenait de rien, sauf un sentiment de peur qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Finalement, tout en sachant qu'elle ne trouverait plus le sommeil, la jeune Serdaigle rejeta les couvertures au bout du lit et se leva. Quelque chose attira alors son regard, un objet illuminé par la lumière blafarde de la lune en croissant. Mary s'approcha en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les lames grinçante du parquais, elle s'agenouilla et prit l'objet entre ses mains. C'était une carte, bleue foncée avec une étoile, une étrange magie provenait d'elle et Mary avait une impression de déjà vu. Elle la retourna, une figure, une femme vêtue de rouge et de bleue, tenait un livre entre ses mains et portant une couronne. Le chiffre 

romain deux était inscrit en haut de la carte, et en dessous était écrit le mot « papesse ». Une carte de tarot, comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle se souvint d'en avoir trouvée une du même genre, un jour, alors qu'elle se trouvait auprès de Thomas Jarry.

Elle sentait une étrange aura l'entourer, l'envahir, entrer en elle, mais elle se sentait légère, pas possédée par une force. Mary ferma les yeux et des images défilèrent, les images de son rêve. Un éclair, une forêt sombre, un combat, des ruines, c'était comme des flashs mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer où était-ce, qui était-ce. De nouvelles images lui virent à l'esprit, elle voyait un jeune homme, de dos, il ne lui était pas inconnu. A sa grande surprise, il se retourna, comme s'il l'avait vu et toute son attention se focalisa sur les yeux de ce jeune homme, tel deux émeraudes brillant dans le noir tel un espoir dans la nuit. Puis plus rien, c'était terminée, Mary fixa la carte avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Depuis la tour des Serdaigles, elle avait une vue imprenable sur la forêt interdite. Elle se sentait attirée, son intuition lui disait de s'y rendre, quelque chose d'important allait s'y passer. L'autre jour, son intuition l'avait guidé près du Serpentard, près de Thomas, alors lentement, sans un bruit, elle sortit en emportant avec elle la carte de la papesse qui semblait la guider, comme une bougie l'éclairant dans l'obscurité, seule source de lumière dans les ténèbres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry courait en direction de la forêt en compagnie de James Potter, père et fils se précipitant dans la même direction. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'orée, baguette illuminant les lieux, cherchant une piste pour retrouver la jolie rousse, Lily Evans. Harry avait eu de la chance que la carte du Maraudeur fut confisquée à cette époque, sinon il aurait eu pas mal de problèmes. Lui, il avait son exemplaire, dissimulé dans sa malle mais il ne s'en était pas encore servit, d'ailleurs, il aurait du y penser avant de se rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ca aurait été beaucoup plus simple et surtout, James n'aurait pas été mêlé à tous ça. Les deux élèves scrutèrent les lieux à la recherche d'un indice, même le plus infime.

- Par là !

James pointait du doigt une direction, un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre sur la voie ? Il ne lui posa pas de question, l'ambiance était déjà assez tendue ainsi ! Harry respira profondément quand quelque chose attira son attention et un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres, il avait compris comment il avait retrouvé sa trace. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ils devaient retrouver Lily à tout prix. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, l'air était lourd, pesant, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour une ballade nocturne. Instinctivement il porta sa main à sa cicatrice, elle lui picotait légèrement, mais pas comme les autres fois, c'était différent, quoique, cette même impression d'être lié à Tom Jedusor était toujours là.

La forêt était calme, trop calme même. Harry avait l'impression que les créatures avaient déserté les lieux. Les deux élèves avançaient silencieusement, de temps en temps, James se retournait car il n'entendait presque pas le serpentard, encore un mystère. Décidément, Thomas Jarry était une énigme à lui seul. Puis, soudain, Harry s'immobilisa en posant une main sur l'épaule de James, l'incitant à faire de même. Ce contact ne dura pas longtemps, le Survivant l'avait immédiatement enlevée car sa transparence était désormais flagrante. Son père le regarda du coin de l'œil, légèrement méfiant.

- Tout va bien ? Tu es pale comme un mort !

La voix de son père était neutre bien qu'une légère pointe d'inquiétude transperçait. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête puis il pointa du doigt les bosquets. Il y avait une lueur, faible, il semblait y avoir du mouvement, de l'animation. Ils s'avancèrent avec prudence, cherchant à ne faire aucun bruit pour ne point se faire repérer. Ils étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets derrière les arbustes et un spectacle à vous donner des frissons se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Pour James, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Lord Noir, Harry lui, fronçait les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Il semblait différent. Serait-ce le Voldemort de cette époque ? Ils semblaient discuter entres eux même ils ne pouvaient pas entendre leurs conversations.

- Maitre !

Cette voix fit naitre un silence dans l'assemblée. Un groupe composé de deux mangemorts s'avançait, emportant avec eux une jeune fille qui n'était pas inconnue aux yeux des deux espions.

- Lily ! Chuchota James

Il s'apprêta à se lever mais Harry le rappela à l'ordre, il tira sur son bras pour l'obliger à rester tapis derrière la végétation.

- On ne peut rien faire … tout du moins pour l'instant.

Un bruit de chute les ramena à la réalité. Les deux hommes venaient de jeter Lily au centre du regroupement, en face de leur Seigneur. Un rictus étirait les lèvres du mage noir, son visage de serpent exprimait une joie malsaine.

- Elle trainait dans les parages !

- Sang de bourbe !



Les insultes fusèrent en la direction de la jolie rousse dont le regard exprimait clairement sa peur. Elle était toujours au sol, paralysée, n'osant se relever. Lord Voldemort s'avança alors lentement vers elle, sa cape noire flottait derrière lui et sa peau cadavérique tranchait fortement avec la noirceur de ses habits.

- Ne saviez-vous pas qu'il était dangereux de s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite ?

Il y eut quelques rires alors que le Seigneur des ténèbres pointait sa baguette sur la préfète, la pointe sous le menton. D'une légère pression, il lui intima de se lever, ce qu'elle fit sans quitter le sorcier des yeux, mortifiée. Il paraissait un peu déçu.

- Je me serais bien diverti quelques instants, mais le temps me manque.

Il retourna auprès de ses fidèles, formant ainsi un cercle autour d'elle. Harry se sentait bizarre, léger et faible aussi, il devait agir, cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. Lily ne pouvait pas mourir, elle ne devait pas perdre la vie. James semblait sur le qui vive, près à se jeter corps et âme sur le serviteur du Lord, sans même réfléchir aux conséquences.

- Reste là, dit Harry fermement.

Il avait un plan, suicidaire, certes mais après tout, n'était-il pas un aimant à ennuis ? En voyant le Lord levait sa baguette, il se leva brusquement et se rua sur Lily et la plaqua au sol. Le rayon vert passa par-dessus leur tête et toucha un mangemort de plein fouet, il était mort avant même d'être tombé à terre. Un silence pesant régna dans la clairière alors qu'Harry se relevait pour faire face à Voldemort, l'insolence se lisant sur son visage.

- Désolée d'interrompre votre petite réunion de famille.

Le regard aux pupilles injectées de sang, Voldemort fixait Harry avec surprise et colère. Quel était cet enfant qui osé le défier ? Il ne faisait pas preuve de courage mais de stupidité, désirait-il la mort à ce point ? Harry prit le bras de Lily pour l'obliger à se relever, elle ne devait pas rester à terre ou sinon s'était la mort à coup sûr.

- Nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus longtemps ! Vous avez surement des choses plus intéressantes à faire.

Il amorça un mouvement mais aussitôt, tous les mangemorts dégainèrent leur baguette et la pointèrent dans leur direction. Harry s'immobilisa aussitôt et tourna la tête vers Voldemort. Ce dernier souriait froidement et un frisson lui parcourra l'échine, il était presque plus effrayant qu'à son époque. Le survivant regarda autour de lui pour trouver une solution, les mangemorts les encerclaient, ils étaient vraiment piéger mais peut être que …

- Quel est ton nom, que je sache qui je vais tuer.

Harry croisa le regard de braise de cet assassin et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Cependant, il resta silencieux, il savait qu'il essaierait d'entrer dans sa tête grâce à la légilimentie mais après quelques années d'expérience, il avait réussi à maitriser l'occlumentie, il savait fermer son esprit correctement. Le Voldemort de son présent parvenait toujours à se glisser dans sa tête, mais le Lord du passé, il ne le connaissait pas encore, il n'y avait rien, le lien n'était pas encore établit entre eux deux, tout du moins pas encore.

- N'as-tu donc point peur de mourir?

Le ton du Seigneur des Ténèbres était froid, bien que l'on puisse percevoir une certaine note d'intérêt. Voyait-il en Harry un allier potentiel, un piller dans sa monté au pouvoir ? Harry haussa un sourcil, toute trace de moquerie avait disparu sur son visage, restait l'insolence et la colère.

- Non, mais vous … Vous avez peur de la mort, Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort regarda cet adolescent qui osait lui faire affront, son regard de braise était foudroyant, mais il demeurait calme ; une attitude fière, à vous faire courber l'échine. Mais cette attitude fit naitre un sourire ironique, et provoquant, son regard semblait comme fou. Il hocha la tête, prenant un air faussement déçu tout en regardant fixement son adversaire de toujours, qu'il soit du passé ou du présent. Des paroles lui revinrent en tête, des mots qu'avait une fois prononcés un grand homme…

- Ton incapacité à comprendre qu'il existe des choses bien pires que la mort est, et sera toujours ta plus grande faiblesse.

S'en était trop, Voldemort poussa un cri de rage et au moment où il lança le sortilège de la mort, Harry criait « stupéfix ». Des jets de lumières, respectivement vert et rouge, jaillirent des deux baguettes. Les deux traits lumineux se heurtèrent et c'est sans surprise que le Survivant vit le « priori incantatum » se former. Les baguettes étaient reliées entre-elles par un faisceau d'un intense couleur or. Harry rompit presque aussitôt le fil et un éclair de lumière aveugla les membres présents dans la clairière. Lily ferma les yeux sous ce flash de lumière et elle sentit une main saisir la sienne et l'emporter, sa démarche n'était pas sûre, elle n'y voyait rien, mais elle avait un sentiment de confiance. James les rejoignit aussitôt et la course reprit, les trois élèves courraient à travers la forêt interdite, Harry les suivaient de près, ne les quittant pas des yeux, et pourtant, quelque chose détourna son attention. Il ressentit une présence, une magie qui ne lui était pas étrangère, alors il ralentit son allure. James, qui gardait tout de même un œil sur lui s'arrêta derechef.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il était essoufflé et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer, les mangemorts n'étaient surement à leurs trousses.

- Continuez ! Je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Et sans attendre leur réponse, il partit dans la direction opposée, il courait le plus vite possible en ignorant l'appel du maraudeur. Cette sensation l'intriguait et bientôt, il arriva dans une clairière éclairée par la lune et en son centre, une personne lui tournait le dos. A son arrivée, elle se retourna, la tête basse, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux. Harry la reconnu immédiatement.

- Mary, que fais-tu ici ? Il faut partir …

Lentement la Serdaigle releva la tête et Harry recula d'un pas en voyant que ces yeux étaient entièrement blanc, comme révulsés mais elle semblait étrangement calme.

- Harry Potter

Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent de surprise. La voix de Mary était complètement différente, claire et imposante, résonnant à ses oreilles, il l'avait entendu autrefois.

- L'oracle …

Mary le regarda sans rien dire, elle se tenait droite et fière, on se sentait presque insignifiant à ses cotés et le survivant frissonna légèrement. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la carte entre les mains de la Serdaigle, quelque chose qui aurait pu être insignifiant, une simple carte de tarot, mais qui recelait en elle plein de magie … Tout ceci intriguait le jeune Potter, il était un peu perdu, pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Mais que …

Mary posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de ne pas parler. La paume de sa main vint se poser sur la joue du survivant qui se sentit naturellement apaisé par ce touché.

- Ton futur n'est plus, désormais. Il est temps pour toi de créer un nouvel avenir.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Créer un nouvel avenir », était-ce vraiment possible ? Mais tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas rêvé, il disparaissait.

- Mais, mon destin est toujours relié à celui de Lily et James, n'est-ce pas ?

Mary, ou plutôt l'oracle eut un doux sourire compréhensif, ses yeux caressèrent le visage du survivant. Il avait sa réponse, si l'un d'eux venait à mourir, alors tout serait terminé, il aurait perdu. Harry ferma les yeux, le contact de l'Oracle lui apportait une certaine sérénité, il paraissait détendu. Une myriade d'émotion se lisait sur son visage, il n'avait plus ce masque de marbre, il semblait plus fragile.

- Les temps sont perturbés, l'avenir, indéterminé.

Puis, Harry sentit les mains de Mary quitter doucement son visage, si bien qu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'incompréhension se lisant dans son regard, mais elle reculait lentement, quittant la clairière.

- Attendez ! Je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama soudainement Harry.

Mais l'Oracle ne fit que lui adressait un simple sourire avant de disparaître derrière les arbres. Harry s'élança pour la rattraper, mais il n'y avait plus rien, plus personne, cette magie qu'il avait ressentit n'existait plus. Il resta ainsi, debout, seul, au milieu de la clairière, fixant intensément l'endroit où elle avait disparu, mais sans vraiment le voir. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il était perdu dans ses pensées, mais un bruit léger lui remit les pieds sur terre, un bruit de sabot … un animal ? Puis, il fut remplacé par des bruits de pas.

- Te voilà ! Estimes toi heureux d'être dans l'estime de Lily, sinon je ne serais pas venu te chercher.

James et Lily étaient rentrés à Poudlard mais la préfète était inquiète au sujet du serpentard, alors bon, pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage, il était partit à sa recherche, la laissant au château, ainsi, il avait pu prendre sa forme d'Animagus pour aller plus vite. Il était particulièrement fatigué car il avait passé la nuit aux cotés d'un loup garou dénommé Remus, et heureusement pour Lily, il avait enfermé leur ami dans la cabane juste avant qu'elle ne s'aventure dans la forêt … ca aurait été une catastrophe sinon … Déjà que Remus avait honte de son état, mais alors s'il s'en était pris à Lily, jamais il ne se serait pardonné.

- Tu t'es donné tous ce mal pour moi, il ne fallait pas !

Harry avait retrouvé son masque qu'il avait forgé pour ressembler plus à un serpentard, c'est-à-dire quelqu'un d'ironique, de froid, et de pas très agréable. James claqua la langue et leva la tête vers les étoiles.

- Pour Lily, Jarry, pour Lily !

Harry eut un sourire en coin mais n'ajouta rien de plus, il se contenta d'hausser les épaule et de se tourner vers James Intérieurement, le survivant profitait de ce moment, marchant aux cotés de son père sans se lancer des piques, sans s'énerver. La tension était toujours là, mais quelque chose avait changé. Heureusement, ils ne s'étaient pas trop enfoncés dans les profondeurs de la forêt et atteignirent bientôt le château, sans se doutait qu'une personne encapuchonnée les suivait du regard. Lord Voldemort, celui là même qui avait suivit Harry dans son voyage dans les limbes du passé, observait les deux élèves rentrer. Il semblait heureux, satisfait, malgré le fait qu'il avait raté de peu de tuer cet obstacle dénommé Potter.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Katrina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le matin même, les maraudeurs et Harry firent comme si de rien n'était, après tout, James n'allait tout de même pas aller le remercier. Il tenait à sa fierté, seul point négatif, Lily le réprimandait justement à ce sujet. A table, il l'écoutait, enfin, pas vraiment, il se contentait de la dévorer des yeux. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment toute son attention, la jolie rousse poussa un long soupir et son regard se posa sur la table des Serpentards, plus précisément sur Harry, connu à cette époque sous le nom de Thomas Jarry. Ce dernier, se sentant observé, releva la tête et rencontra le regard d'émeraude de Lily, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se lever pour quitter la grande salle.

- Puisque tu n'es pas décidé à mettre de coté ta foutu fierté, je vais y aller.

Lily se leva sans adresser un seul regard à son petit ami, James en l'occurrence, et sortit de la grande salle pour partir à la recherche de Thomas. James le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

- Désolé, James ! Mais on ne pouvait pas parler devant elle.

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de son presque frère. Effectivement, il devait parler de leur « enquête » par rapport à Jarry. Pour l'instant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore découvert quelque chose d'intéressant mais les quatre compères eurent une idée. Remus n'était pas vraiment partant, mais il devait bien avouer que sa curiosité était piquée au vif, et puis, ce Serpentard l'intriguait, il avait une impression étrange à chaque fois qu'il passait devant lui, à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Il était fatigué à cause de la pleine lune d'hier soir, mais il tenait vraiment à accompagner ses amis. La curiosité l'emporta sur la raison et ensemble, le groupe des maraudeurs quitta les lieux, se dirigeant rapidement mais surement vers les cachots. Personne en vue, Lily tiendrait surement Thomas occupé quelques temps, juste assez pour fouiller leur nez dans ses affaires.

James, Sirius et Remus se trouvaient à présent dans le dortoir des septièmes années, de la maison Serpentard, bien entendu, Peter, quant à lui, montait la garde. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'ouvrir une malle qui était au nom de Thomas P. Jarry. Il y avait un peu de tout, des vêtements, des objets bizarres, des parchemins avec des écritures étrangères, des Rhune. Sirius tomba alors sur un gros livre, il tenta de l'ouvrir mais n'y parvient pas. Les pages et la couverture semblaient collaient entre elles.

- Par Merlin !

Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver puis, au bout du compte, il posa le livre, avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait faire preuve, sur le planché. Intrigué, James le prit entre ses mains et, contrairement à son presque frère, parvient à l'ouvrir. Les deux autres ne le remarquèrent pas, trop occupés à chercher d'autres éventuels objets compromettants. Le jeune Potter haussa les épaules et s'occupa du contenu de ce livre. Son regard s'arrêta sur une photo et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. C'était une photo représentant un couple, un jeune homme tenant dans ses bras une jolie rousse, pas plus belle que sa Lily assurément, d'ailleurs, elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, elle avait les yeux marron et des taches de rousseur. Cependant, ce n'était pas elle qui l'intriguait, c'était plutôt le garçon, un adolescent d'à peu près son âge qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Remus et Sirius se penchèrent par-dessus son épaule pour observer cette photographie.

- Sortez d'ici !

Simultanément, les trois maraudeurs se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de cette voix froide et cinglante. Harry ou Thomas, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard noir, les poings serrés.

A suivre …


	15. Chapitre 15

**NB** : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me replonger dans cette histoire. L'auteur que je suis a eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et je n'arrivais plus à écrire du tout. C'était vraiment rageant et désespérant. Surtout que je dois avouer que mes études me prennent pas mal de temps et me demande beaucoup de concentration. Alors je n'ai pas pris le temps de me remettre à l'écriture. Cependant, j'ai retrouvé la motivation et surtout l'envie de continuer cette histoire après cette très longue période d'absence. Un an déjà =/

Veillez me pardonner ! PS : Je sens que je vais encore me faire disputer . je ne vise personne.

Chapitre 15 : « Personne ne peut porter longtemps le masque » **Sénèque**

La respiration forte, le teint pâle et le regard noir, Harry était entré dans une telle rage qu'il en tremblait, mais à cette rage se mêlait aussi la peur. Quelle peur ? Celle d'être découvert. Il ne le devait pas. Même si le futur n'était plus, Harry ne pouvait plus être ; comment pouvait-il vivre en tant qu'Harry en même temps que ses parents ? Impossible. Harry ne devait exister que pour vaincre le Voldemort du futur. Il referait sa vie en 1977 en tant que Thomas Peter Jarry.

- Sortez d'ici, répéta Harry doucement, trop doucement.

Les maraudeurs se redressèrent et firent face à Harry/Thomas. L'air arrogant de James et Sirius augmenta encore plus sa rage. Remus, quant à lui observait tranquillement Thomas, analysant chacune de ses expressions et à cet instant, l'impression de déjà vu ce fit plus forte encore. Le loup en lui le sentait, cette odeur si familière et si impressionnante. Le loup garou avait presque l'impression qu'il se soumettait face à lui. Jamais il ne s'était sentit ainsi.

- On veut savoir ce que tu fais ici, Jarry. Tu es trop bizarre. Arriver comme ça, en fin d'année scolaire à Poudlard. Cela ne s'était jamais produit. Et puis, tu as un comportement tellement étrange.

Harry ne dit rien se contentant de regard James avec colère.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Son ton monta d'un cran. Harry se rapprochait doucement de son père, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. James sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, et surtout pas face à un serpentard. Mais il y avait cette flamme vivace qui brulait dans son regard, à peine voilée par la rage, une étincelle de tristesse, alertant le maraudeur.

- Que j'essaie de vivre alors que la culpabilité me ronge jour après jour !

Il se rapprochait. Désormais, il était à deux pas des maraudeurs, à deux pas de son père qui n'avait pas bougé, ne pouvant reculer devant lui.

- Alors que tous mes proches ont été assassinés !

Il avait presque hurlé ces derniers mots, un cri de rage, mais celle-ci n'était pas dirigée contre les maraudeurs mais contre lui même, lui qui était la cause de la mort de ses amis et du chaos qui régnait dans le futur, dans ce futur qui n'existait plus. D'un geste brusque, il reprit l'album des mains de James et désigna la porte d'un mouvement de la tête. A cet instant, les mots étaient inutiles et les maraudeurs ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi déstabilisés et honteux, un peu comme cette nuit où Severus découvrit le secret de Remus. Ils sortirent sans un mot, Harry les suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la salle commune.

- C'est vraiment …

Sirius pesta contre lui même et donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur. Quelques araignées tombèrent du plafond et se mirent à marcher rapidement pour éviter cette attaque. Il faut dire que Sirius était on ne peut plus frustré. Ce Serpentard commençait franchement à l'énerver, de un parce que Sirius avait l'impression d'être dominé, et de deux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de sympathie pour lui. Pourquoi ? Et bien, il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais il mettait ça sur le fait qu'il avait sauvé Lily l'autre jour dans la forêt et d'après James, il avait tenu tête au Seigneur Noir. Oui, ce devait être pour cela qu'il ne le détestait pas comme les autres.

- Il faut continuer. On ne peut pas s'arrêter là. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui et je compte bien mettre la baguette dessus.

Remus et Sirius hochèrent lentement la tête et c'est alors qu'un petit, mais vraiment tout petit détail leur sauta aux yeux.

- Au fait, où est Peter ?

Les trois maraudeurs jetèrent un regard circulaire, mais aucun trace de lui. Il avait certainement de s'en aller en cuisine pour grignoter, encore et toujours. C'était bien son genre, en tout cas, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient. Sans se poser plus de question, il

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry s'assit lourdement sur son lit, poussant un long et profond soupir. Décidément, il devait faire plus attention, il n'avait pas prévu cela, il avait été très méticuleux sur chaque chose, sur chaque élément de sa nouvelle vie. Enfin, ce qui est fait, est fait. Le regard absent, il était perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la photo de lui et Ginny. Il la regarda longuement avant de refermer brutalement l'album et de le ranger dans sa malle, utilisant cette fois-ci un sort plus complexe pour la verrouiller.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange, Jarry.

Harry se retourna et vit Severus Rogue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son cher et tendre professeur de potion, l'assassin de Dumbledore. Le Survivant haussa un sourcil, l'encourageant à aller plus loin dans ses propos. Le serpentard regarda par-dessus son épaule, mais il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, ce qui était étrange … ou pas en y réfléchissant bien, puis il entra dans le dortoir et fermant soigneusement derrière lui.

- D'abord, tu débarques comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Puis, tu défies le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ouvertement, en n'hésitant même pas à te « présenter ». Je me demande même si tu n'es pas suicidaire.

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Il devait avouer que ce soir là, il avait eu un sacré culot, mais bon, comment ne pas l'être devant Tom Elvis Jedusor ? Rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Le provoquer, le mettre en colère était tellement facile.

- Tu viens me voir parce que tu t'inquiètes de ma santé ?

Non bien sûr que non. Severus leva les yeux ciel, mais son visage restait inexpressif, fidèle à lui même.

- Mais dis-moi, les nouvelles vont vite au château, je ne savais pas que mon exploit se serait aussi vite répandu.

A cet instant, Rogue devint aussi blanc que du linge propre. Un véritable vampire, surtout qu'en plus ses vêtements étaient noirs, contrastant avec la couleurs de sa peau. Cependant, son visage resta de marbre. C'était vraiment impressionnant. Déjà à cette époque, il avait cet air, ce style, cette froideur. Il n'avait vraiment pas changer.

- Je suis un mangemort et j'étais là quand tu es intervenu.

Harry était on ne peut plus surpris. Rogue venait de lui révéler qu'il était mangemort, comme ça, de but en blanc, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, ne s'adressant jamais la parole. A quoi jouait-il ? Harry le regarda sans rien dire, réfléchissant rapidement au problème qui se posait devant lui. Quel intérêt avait-il à lui révéler ceci ? Rien. Normalement, il aurait même du l'ignorer, ou lui faire des coups bas pour le tuer, le ramener au Lord ou je ne sais quoi encore.

- Tu n'es pas un mangemort, dit-il alors d'une voix sûre et calme.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, quelque peu désarçonné par cette réplique. Que voulait-il ? Une preuve ? Et bien il allait la lui fournir. D'un geste brusque, il remonta sa manche, dévoilant un tatouage noir sur son avant-bras, la marque des Ténèbres. Et aussi vite qu'il la montra, il la cacha à nouveau sous son pull.

- Tu me crois maintenant.

Harry le regardait dans le blanc des yeux avec une certaine provocation ce qui énerva encore un peu plus Severus qui s'apprêta à tourner les talons. Il était en rage. Thomas Jarry était vraiment un être borné et sûr de lui, qui se croyait supérieur aux autres. Tiens, çà lui rappelait quelqu'un.

- Tu aurais été un mangemort digne de ce nom, tu n'aurais pas agi de la sorte.

Il était prêt à sortir du dortoir, prêt à laisser Jarry avec ses emmerdes, mais cette phrase le souffla littéralement. Dos à lui, il ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner. A vrai dire, il attendait que Thomas continue son raisonnement. Harry eut un petit rire avant de se lever et de regarder par la fenêtre, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- De un, tu ne m'aurais pas adressé la parole de cette manière, à moins que ce ne soit pour me mettre en confiance, mais je ne le crois pas. Et de deux, tu m'as révélé être un mangemort tout en sachant très bien que je suis contre Voldemort.

Severus frissonna et se retourna brutalement vers Harry.

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Harry éclata franchement de rire. Décidément le passé lui réservait encore beaucoup de surprise. Dumbledore lui avait dit à plusieurs reprise que Rogue avait été un espion à son service et à cet instant, il n'en doutait plus. Mais, une question lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Pourquoi as-t-il tué Dumbledore ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Severus lui adresser la parole. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main s'agita sous ses yeux qu'il retourna enfin sur Terre.

- Je te demandais ce que tu comptais faire.

Ce qu'il allait faire ? Harry n'en savait rien pour le moment. Tout d'abord, il devait récupérer tous les horcruxes. Il en avait un, le médaillon de Salazar, et il devait retrouver les autres également. C'est alors qu'il eut un doute affreux. La bague de Gaunt … bien sûr il l'avait détruite avec l'épée de Godric Griffondor mais, ce n'était plus valable dans le passé. Sans se préoccuper de Rogue, il ouvrit sa malle, prononça quelques sorts dans une autre langue, et ce n'était pas des runes, Severus en était certain. Harry vit le médaillon de Serpentard, qui était bel et bien détruit et il y avait la bague de Gaunt. Lentement, il la prit entre ses doigts et l'exposa à la lumière pour mieux l'observer. Tout semblait normal. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit la bague chauffer entre ses dents, si bien qu'il la lâcha, la laissant tomber sur le plancher dans un bruit sourd. Puis, elle s'effrita jusqu'à ne devenir que poussière sous les yeux d'Harry et de Severus qui décidément commencer à se poser des questions. Le dernier des Potter se mit à genou et donna un violent coup de poing par terre.

- Merde ! Cria-t-il. C'est pas vrai.

Tout était à refaire. Il devait même chercher à nouveau le journal de Jedusor. A cet instant, il se demandait si son voyage dans le temps était une si bonne idée que cela. Et c'est alors qu'il se souvint de la présence de son futur professeur de potion. Et une catastrophe de plus … quoique … Harry se redressa brusquement et fit face à Rogue.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui demandait ça, à lui, l'assassin de d'Albus. Cependant, ce n'était ni le moment ni le temps d'y penser. Severus fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que cet étrange élève allait bien pouvoir lui demander. En tout cas, ça sentait les ennuis à plein nez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas Peter ?

Le petit grassouillet hocha la tête frénétiquement avec un air apeuré. C'était vraiment pathétique. Les serpentards formaient un cercle autour de lui, ils étaient dans une position plutôt impressionnante, en groupe, mais Peter était vraiment terrifié, à croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ce tenait devant lui. Qu'est-ce que ça donnera quand ce sera le cas ? Pitoyable. Le dernier maraudeurs s'enfuit, c'était vraiment les mots, tandis que les serpentards ricanaient dans leur coin. C'était vraiment trop facile. Les trois quart des mangemorts étaient des personnes faibles d'esprits, qui suivaient sans réfléchir, ce ralliant au plus fort. D'un coté c'était misérable, mais de l'autre, les rangs de Voldemort grandissaient et il devenait de plus en plus influent. Un danger pour l'Angleterre.

Lorsque Peter rentra dans la salle commune, les maraudeurs étaient installés dans les fauteuils, et Lily était également présente, confortablement installée dans les bras de James. Il resta un instant en retrait, et ce fut Remus qui se retourna vers lui en premier ayant sentit son odeur. Les autres suivirent le mouvement.

- Bah ! Peter ! Où t'étais ? On t'attendait !

Sirius n'évoqua pas l'épisode avec Jarry, Lily n'était pas au courant, et elle ne le saura certainement jamais. Enfin, c'est vite dit.

- Et bien, vous tardiez à sortir de la salle commune des serpentards alors j'ai …

Malgré le regard de James qui disait « Non ! Tais-toi ! Stop. », Peter avait déjà amorcé la bombe, et elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser, au grand damne de James Potter.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes allés …

Lily ne termina même pas sa phrase, l'air de James et de Sirius était suffisant. Ils l'avaient fait, ils avaient fouillé dans les affaires de Thomas. La jolie rousse ferma les yeux, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Vous voyez une grenouille qui est en haut de l'échelle annonce la pluie, et bien le fait que Lily ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, c'était l'annonce d'un orage très proche. Lily ouvrit les yeux, et James se sentit très mal, deux éclairs verts foudroyant, c'était un peu comme l'avada kedavra. James se demanda si à cet instant il n'aurait pas préféré être en train de récurer les toilettes de mimi geignarde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, par la barbe de Merlin. Et puis comment avec-vous eu le mot de …

Le mot de passe ? Son regard dévia sur Remus qui lui fit un sourire désolé. La préfète se frappa le front. Il était préfet alors avait accès aux mots de passe, bien entendu, tout comme James qui était préfet en chef avec elle.

- Et bien ! Je vous tire mon chapeau. Quel exemple pour les autres élèves !

Sirius leva un doigt et se mettant légèrement en avant, voulant exposer son point de vue, mais sur ce coup, il aurait peut être du se taire.

- N'est-ce pas ? Comme ça les prochaines générations pourront continuer à pourrir la vie de nos amis, dit-il avec un petit rire, qu'il ravala vite fait en voyant le regard furieux de Lily. C'était une boutade, Lily.

Lily ne se calma pas pour autant. Elle était terriblement en colère, surtout qu'elle appréciait énormément Thomas. A chaque fois, il s'était montré tellement gentil et attentionné. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, évidemment, elle aimait James, mais elle sentait quelque chose chez Thomas. Enfin, la discussion dura plus d'une heure, une heure durant laquelle les maraudeurs eurent affaire à une bombe vivante. Heureusement, Lily finit par se calmer. D'un coté, elle comprenait leur comportement … mais ce n'était pas une raison de le harceler de cette manière. Il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir. Ce jour là, les maraudeurs avaient fait resurgir le passé de Thomas, et ils n'en étaient pas vraiment fières. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. L'enquête continuait. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Harry, dans son lit, réfléchissait encore et toujours au problème des Horcruxes, il allait en devenir malade. Mais logiquement, la bague se trouvait dans les ruines de la maison des Gaunts, sinon, Voldemort la portait toujours et il ne l'avait pas encore transformé en Horcruxe. Dieu que c'était compliqué, et pour combler le tout, les maraudeurs se mettaient à fouiner encore un peu plus. S'il ne faisait pas attention … Le survivant poussa un soupir. Le dortoir était silencieux, tous dormaient à poings fermés, mais lui n'avait pas sommeil, alors avec agilité, il s'extirpa de son lit en silence, prit quelques affaires et sortit du dortoir. Severus ouvrit les yeux, regardant Thomas sortir, pendant, il replongea dans son sommeil. Ce garçon était vraiment un fou.

Harry sortit dans la salle commune, cette ambiance froide commençait à le rendre mal à l'aise, lui qui avait toujours été dans la chaleureuse maison des lions. Un flot de souvenir traversa ses pensées, et il se laissa emporter par cette vague de nostalgie profonde. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se dirigeait vers la tour d'astronomie, le seul endroit où il pourrait être tranquille et profiter de la nuit d'hiver. Le vent frais fut tel une morsure, Harry frissonna et enfila rapidement sa cape. Levant la tête vers le ciel, il observa les étoiles qui brillaient fièrement sur ce manteau obscure sans qu'aucun nuage ne vienne voiler leur éclat. C'était si calme, tellement apaisant.

- Thomas ?

Surpris d'entendre une petite voix s'élever derrière lui, il découvrit Mary dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle aussi venait profiter du calme de cette tour, réputée pour accueillir les amoureux, même si en hiver ils étaient rares. Il eut un petit sourire, doux, qui éclaira son visage, son visage était ainsi moins dur, moins troublé. Mary resta pendant un moment immobile à le regarder, puis elle se décida à le rejoindre près de la rambarde. D'ailleurs, elle jeta un coup d'œil en bas, mais elle eut tôt fait de reporter son attention sur Thomas, la peur du vide lui donnant des vertiges.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de mystérieux, dit-elle d'un seul coup.

Mary porta ses mains à ses lèvres. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Décidément, les mots dépassaient sa pensées. Harry haussa un sourcil, plus ou moins surpris par cet aveu puis, contre toute attente, il éclata de rire. La jeune serdaigle qui était déja mal à l'aise, le fut encore plus. Il se moquait d'elle ouvertement, son visage prit instantanément des couleurs et Mary tourna les talons pour s'enfuir. Cependant, Harry lui prit doucement le bras pour l'en empêcher. Il avait cessé de rire, gardant sur son visage une expression tendre et à la fois pétillante qui envouta la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Mary plongea son regard dans le sien, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle hésitait. Devait-elle lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, ou bien lui jeter quelques mots et retourner aussi vite que possible dans sa salle commune. Première option.

- Tu as toujours une lueur intrigante qui brille au fond de tes yeux, je ne sais jamais si c'est de la tristesse, ou de la détermination. Tu parles peu, mais dès que tu prends la parole, tes mots sont réfléchis et sages, comme si tu en savais plus que nous tous.

Harry ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Elle avait tapé dans le mille, elle avait raison, il était nostalgique, mais déterminé à faire disparaître Voldemort de la surface de la terre, et il en savait bien plus qu'eux, il venait du futur, mais cela, il ne pouvait le révéler. Même si son futur n'était plus, il devait naitre, par tous les moyens. Doucement, sa main descendit le long du bras de Mary, traçant un chemin jusqu'à sa main sur laquelle il déposa un baiser furtif, tel une douce caresse.

- Bonne nuit Mary.

Et il la laissa seule sur la tour d'astronomie, seule avec ses questions, seule sans ces réponses qu'elle cherchait encore et toujours. Depuis la rentrée, elle avait des visions, la nuit, elle faisait des rêves étranges. Bon, d'accord, Mary avait toujours été bizarre, mais cela c'était toujours limité à de simples intuitions. Cette année était différente, non seulement à cause de ses rêves, mais aussi à cause de Thomas. Elle sentait quelque chose chez lui, mais à chaque fois qu'elle semblait mettre le doigt dessus, la réponse s'envolait au loin. C'était tellement frustrant, d'un geste rageur, elle donna un furieux coup de point dans le mur, ce qui évidemment lui arracha un petit cri de douleur. Quelle idée aussi de frapper dans un mur. C'est alors qu'un objet attira son attention, par terre, un paquet de cartes. Lentement, elle s'abaissa et le ramassa. C'était la troisième fois, le deux fois précédentes, une carte s'était présentée à elle, et maintenant elle avait le paquet entier. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle était sûre que ce n'était pas un hasard. Thomas lui donnait ses cartes sans une seule explication, ce qui la conforta dans son idée : Thomas Jarry était vraiment quelqu'un de mystérieux. Harry, qui avait attendu derrière la porte, eut un demi-sourire avant de dévaler les escaliers et de retourner dans sa salle commune.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bellatrix Lestrange était dans son bureau, se rongeant les ongles avec violence. Ce poste de professeur contre les forces du mal ne lui convenait pas du tout, elle qui était une adoratrice du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un fervente adepte de la magie noire, mais bon, elle devait le faire. Elle poussa un long et profond soupir quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette encapuchonnée. Décidément, c'était trop facile d'entrer dans le château, les passages secrets n'ayant pas été bloqués. Bellatrix se redressa fièrement et regarda le nouvel arrivant avec un air hautain.

- Et bien, il était temps.

Une main blanche rabattit le capuchon en arrière, dévoilant un visage cireux et très pale encadré de cheveux longs, noirs et gras. Severus Rogue venait rejoindre sa chère et tendre collègue qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à mener le survivant à Voldemort. Ce n'était qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres.

- Rappelle toi pour quelles raisons je dois venir ici.

La voix froide et tranchante de Rogue cassa tous les effets de Bellatrix qui se mit à pester plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. Rogue la regarda sans rien dire, ses yeux noirs n'exprimant rien, vides et froids comme l'entrée d'un tunnel. De nombreuses pensées traversées son esprit et toutes dirigée vers une seule et même personne. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda le miroir sur pieds, ce miroir qui dévoile à celui qui le regarde ses ennemis. Une forme se dessina lentement, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se montrer, il cacha cet objet d'un drap bleu nuit, geste tout à fait anodin pour Bellatrix qui avait d'autres choses à penser.

- Ici, la faiblesse de bébé Potter, ce sont ses parents, mais le maître trouve que ce serait une victoire trop facile que de s'attaquer à la sang de bourbe et Potter. Mais même s'il ne les tue pas, il peut s'en servir comme moyen de pression. C'est là que ...

Voldemort avait un orgueil hors du commun et une personne lui arrivait plus ou moins à la cheville : il voulait d'abord s'amuser avec celui qui avait gâché une bonne partie de son règne, qui avait contre carré la plus part de ses plans. Il voulait détruire cette tare de ses propres mains. Pendant que Bellatrix expliquait le plan, Severus était perdu dans ses pensées. En venant dans ce temps, une foule de souvenirs s'imposaient dans son esprit. Inconsciemment, un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, tel un mirage.

À suivre …


	16. Chapitre 16

SNT59 : Je suis contente d'avoir toujours une petite review de ta part =D. La je passe la bac et après je vais en fac d'Histoire. Et sinon, la routine snif

Klaude : Harry qui flirte sans flirter ;)

Titmo : Et oui ! Je reviens parmi mes chers Lecteurs, ne pouvait abandonner cette fic. Ravie que ca te plaise autant.

EP : Thanks :)

LuckyPotterCullen : Merci mon cher Potter chanceux vampirisé (hum, ne pas faire attention à cette interprétation de ton pseudo :$) Sinon, la suite, la voilà. Hihi

Shaynna : Ze veux un monologue =) Ca me fait plaisir de te relire. C'est qu'elle me manquait ma petite sadique. Sinon, pour en revenir à ta review, c'est vrai qu'Harry ne s'est pas beaucoup énervé, mais disons que c'est toujours son père et son parent, dans son esprit, il les revoit mort, alors sa tristesse empiète un peu sur sa colère.

Ps : J'aime beaucoup le « A très bientôt » … serait-ce une menace ? Nooooon !

Flore Jade : Ha ! Qui se reflète dans le miroir ? Humm ! Je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres. ;)

Demenciae : Et oui ! Il était temps que je poste hihi ! Pour les résumés, je ne suis pas très forte. Je pense que ça vous embrouillerait plus qu'autre chose.

Meeria : Nouveau lecteur, je te remercie :)

Akira Makkuro : Les cartes sont un moyen de prédire l'avenir, de façon très imprécise, mais tout de même. Et Mary a des dons de prédictions et sinon je te laisse découvrir les prochains chapitres. ;) Il vaut mieux garder une part de suspens héhé. Contente que mon histoire te plaise autant :)

Mini Yuya : Tu peux appréhender le plan de Voldemort ! Mais il ne se fera pas tout de suite. Merci de me soutenir.

DarkClochette : Je pense que tu ne liras pas cette réponse mais bon : Je te remercie tout de même d'avoir posté une review, même si tu ne sauras pas la suite. Hahaha ! Hum, ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer. Mais ca ne te fruste pas ? *comment réavoir une review en 2 leçons*. En tout cas encore merci.

Bisous à vous tous et merci de me suivre fidèlement.

Attention :

Je tenais à vous prévenir que cette fiction ne sera pas entièrement dévouée à l'histoire de JK Rowling. Les reliques de la mort seront inexistantes, à mon plus grand regret car je trouve cette partie terriblement fascinante. En espérant ne pas vous décevoir. Voici donc pour vous la chapitre 16, petit cadeau avant les exams.

Chapitre 16 :_ « Pour savoir se venger, il faut savoir souffrir. » _**Voltaire.**

Noël se rapprochait à grand pas, et les vacances aussi par la même occasion. Résultat, tout le château commençait lentement à s'agiter. Harry, quant à lui, ne semblait pas tellement ce réjouir des périodes de fin d'année, il restait froid et insensible, imperturbable. Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour de cours et le survivant jouait avec sa nourriture, plantant sa fourchette dans les aliments, les regardant, puis reposant le tout. Il ne mangea rien ce matin là, et Severus, qui l'observait non loin de là fronça les sourcils. Jarry était un mystère entier à lui tout seul. Sentant un regard posé sur lui, Harry releva la tête et vit Rogue qui l'observait. Le jeune Potter lui desservit un petit sourire en coin avant de se lever et de quitter la grande salle d'un pas lent, comme s'il allait à l'échafaud. A vrai dire, il était perdu dans ses pensées, pensées plus ou moins noires : la nuit dernière, un cauchemar avait perturbé sa nuit. Encore et toujours Voldemort, qui d'autre, et celui du futur, enfin de son présent … tout cela est d'un compliqué ! Cependant, cette fois-ci, le Lord ne semblait pas s'être aperçut de sa présence, il discutait avec une jeune fille mais curieusement, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son visage. Il se rappelait simplement d'un tatouage au niveau de sa nuque, représentant une rose noire, mais sinon rien, tout était flou. Il ne se souvenait même plus de leur conversation et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus : qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête cette fois-ci ?

- Thomas ! Attend !

Ledit Thomas s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir une jeune fille courir vers lui, et pas n'importe laquelle, une jeune fille blonde, au regard bleu profond, un air rêveur sur le visage, une jeune fille nommée ...

- Mary ! Content de te revoir ! Mon cadeau t'a plu ?

La jeune fille rougit légèrement en hochant rapidement la tête mais la suite fut pratiquement incompréhensible. Elle bégayait, bafouillait et surtout, elle ne le regardait pas, trouvant certainement ses chaussures plus agréable que le visage du voyageur temporel. Harry eut un petit sourire amusé mais également tendre avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, lui demandant de se calmer et de tout reprendre depuis le début.

- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

Harry fut on ne peut plus désarçonné par cette question et dans son regard, Mary put y lire de l'incompréhension, alors elle se mit à danser sur place, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais, tout le monde dans cette école me considère comme une folle parce que j'ai un comportement bizarre, un peu façon Trelawney si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et … enfin, ce n'est pas que ton cadeau ne me plait pas, au contraire. Mais, les cartes de tarot, c'est pour les voyantes, et … et je … tu me crois, ou tu me prends pour une folle et prend un malin plaisir à me faire tourner bourrique ?

Sibylle Trelawney était en cinquième année à Poufsouffle et elle avait déjà trouvé sa vocation, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire intérieurement le survivant, mais il en revient à l'objet principal de cette discussion, Mary en l'occurrence. Il se contenta de la regarder, dans le blanc des yeux, mais pas d'une attitude agressive et méfiante, plutôt avec une certaine tendresse, comme s'il cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Il ne dit pas un mot, sa main se posa sur son épaule et son visage se rapprocha du sien. Mary se sentait littéralement envoutée, son regard était d'un bleu océan, si beaux qu'elle pourrait y plonger tête la première. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et sentit ses lèvres se poser sur le haut de sa tête, doucement, et c'est alors qu'elle eut une vision, furtive, celle d'un garçon l'embrassant de cette même manière, grand, cheveux en bataille et son regard d'un magnifique vert émeraude. La seconde suivante, elle se retrouvait à nouveau face au regard océan de Thomas. Il lui souriait, un sourire franc qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sur son visage, puis il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les corridors du château. Mary était déstabilisée par son comportement mais aussi par cette vision qui est venue subitement … d'habitude, c'est dans ses rêves qu'elles apparaissent. La jeune voyante secoua la tête et remit ses idées en place, cependant sa main dans sa poche se resserra doucement sur le paquet de cartes de tarot. Elle décida alors de faire un tour à la bibliothèque, en bonne Serdaigle qu'elle était ; marchant dans le couloir, elle passa devant un miroir, le dépassa, puis s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, prise d'un doute. Mary retourna sur ses pas et se regarda dans le miroir, observant son reflet. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru voir une jeune femme, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, des cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et un regard améthyste étrange. Surement le fruit de son imagination. Elle haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lily était assise tranquillement dans le canapé de la salle commune, près du feu qui brulé dans l'âtre de la cheminée, un livre entre les mains. La jolie rousse était toujours en quête de savoir, elle avait un appétit insatiable à ce niveau, impossible de l'empêcher de lire pendant au moins une journée. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque, tout a fait agréable et qui fit naitre un sourire sur ses lèvres, ses mains fermèrent aussitôt le grimoire.

- Bientôt les vacances ! Que comptes-tu faire, ma fleur de Lys.

A l'évocation des vacances de Noël, une ombre apparut sur son visage, et une douce tristesse l'envahit. James se sentit perdu à cet instant. En quoi les vacances pouvaient-elles la mettre dans un tel état ? Elle devrait pourtant être heureuse, Noël était une fête très attendue, autant pour les sorciers que pour les moldus. Le maraudeur s'assit à ses cotés la prit dans ses bras, la blottissant contre son corps. Avec une infinie tendresse, le regard amoureux et inquiet, il caressa ses cheveux sans prononcer un seul mot, il préférait la laisser commencer, ne voulant pas la forcer. Avec le temps, il avait appris à ne pas contrarier la tigresse.

- Je … je pense rester ici pour Noël !

James fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'aussi triste ? Il pouvait très bien rester avec elle pendant les vacances, elle ne serait pas seule.

- Ma sœur veut présenter son fiancé à mes parents et … elle ne veut pas que je sois là !

- Et pourquoi ?

La brusquerie dans le ton de sa voix fit sursauter Lily et elle se sentit mal à l'aise, se dégageant de ses bras pour se lever et faire les cent pas, le regard perdu et légèrement angoissée.

- Mais je comprend tout a fait. Elle ne veut pas qu'il soit en contact.

James fonça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait et où elle voulait en venir. Il aurait voulu lui demander d'être plus explicite, mais voyant son état, il préféra y aller doucement.

- En contact avec quoi, Lily.

Le ton plus doux de James la calma, mais son regard brillait, les larmes ne demandant plus qu'à sortir et à couler le long de ses joues pales. La jeune fille prit son visage entre ses mains, et elle craqua, n'y tenant plus, les sanglots secouant ses épaules. Le maraudeur, sans hésiter, se levant et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fermement contre lui, la laissant pleurer de ton son saoul. Lily s'agrippa à sa chemise comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille, qu'il ne la laisse dans cet état. Elle avait tant besoin de lui, elle voulait entre sa voix chaude et suave, sentir son parfum à la fois brute mais doux, ses mains sur son corps, si douces, si tendres. C'est alors que la voix de sa sœur résonna à nouveau dans sa tête, et alors elle repoussa brutalement James, poussa un petit cri de douleur.

- Monstre. Monstre.

Elle se mit à répéter ce mot, le visage enfouit dans ses mains, James la regardant d'un air inquiet. Monstre ? De quoi parlait-elle ? D'elle-même ? C'est alors qu'il vit une lettre sur le canapé, froissée, pour ne pas dire en boule. Doucement, gardant toujours un œil sur sa petite amie, il saisit la feuille de papier et la parcouru. Peu à peu, la surprise, la colère et la douleur se lut sur son visage. D'un geste rageur, il la jeta dans le feu et la regarda bruler avec une certain délectation.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, ma Lily. Ne crois pas ce que dit ta sœur, ce n'est … Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle dit ça, mais tu es loin d'être un monstre. En t'écrivant cela, c'est elle le monstre.

Lily releva la tête et plongea son regard rougit par les larmes dans ceux chocolat de James. Elle y lut de l'amertume, mais celle-ci n'était pas dirigée contre elle, loin de là. Pour elle, il n'y avait que cette étincelle d'amour qui ne brillait que pour elle. Ses sanglots diminuèrent et disparurent. Bientôt leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser tendre et remplit de promesse. Puis James embrassa le haut de sa tête, caressant ses épaules et son dos, Lily, les bras autour de son cou, se laissa aller et ferma les yeux. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, deux personnes regardaient avec malice le couple avant de quitter les lieux discrètement.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi, pour Noël !

Lily ne dit rien, ne bougea pas d'un cil, le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui proposait. Elle se décala légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et un sourire étira ses lèvres, un sourire qui rendait les mots inutiles.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry jouait avec sa plume, la faisant voler avec sa baguette, le regard perdu dans le vague. Cela faisait des jours, voir aussi des nuits qu'il se demandait comment retrouver les autres horcruxes, quatre lui était encore inconnu, il avait l'impression de fouiller dans une motte de paille pour trouver une aiguille. Le journal était à chercher. Si ces souvenirs étaient bons, Voldemort l'avait légué à Lucius Malefoy, c'était déjà une piste. Le médaillon, il l'avait déjà détruit et il était en sécurité dans sa malle, protégé par des sortilèges égyptiens, cette magie qu'il n'avait pas encore pu retravailler depuis son arrivée ici : manque de temps. Il restait encore la … oui mais ! Harry n'était pas sur que les horcruxes soient tous créés !

- Hey ! Jarry ! Réveille toi un peu.

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées par une voix froide et une main qui le secouait brutalement. Il vit alors qu'en face de lui se trouvait Severus, et il avait l'air particulièrement agacé, et pour l'énerver encore plus, Harry haussa un sourcil, d'un air de dire : Oui, je t'écoute ! Vas y ! Parle. Le futur professeur de potion leva les yeux au ciel et posa un lourd grimoire sur la table.

- Toi et tes idées, par la barbe de Merlin. Tu as de la chance que je sois Occlumens.

Rogue regarda à gauche et à droite, mais il n'y avait que la bibliothécaire, personne à l'horizon. La bibliothèque était le meilleur endroit pour comploter : pas trop reculé et à la porté de tous. Et bien oui, si vous allez dans un coin sombre, reculé, à coup sûr il y aura quelqu'un pour vous espionner, alors que dans un endroit plus peuplé, c'était moins louche. Qui se soucierait de deux élèves à la bibliothèque ?

- Il y avait une réunion hier soir et j'ai pu voir ce que tu me demandais.

Le visage de Harry devint instantanément plus grave, plus sérieux et Severus fut dérouté pendant un moment mais toujours fidèle à lui même, il ne le montra pas. Rogue hocha la tête négativement ce qui provoqua le soulagement du survivant, sans que Severus ne comprenne pourquoi. En quoi le fait de savoir si Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une bague ou non va-t-il l'aider ? C'était tellement bizarre.

- Ça va me faciliter la tache, souffla Harry plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

Mais facilité la tache pour quoi ? Rogue roulait dans le brouillard. Non ! Une véritable purée de pois. Toujours aussi mystérieux ce Jarry, à un tel point qu'il commençait à l'énerver. C'était une sensation étrange, il avait l'impression que le nouveau connaissait tout de lui, ou une grande partie tout du moins, alors que lui, rien. Rien du tout. Il sentit alors quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Il vit une main, un bras, une épaule et le visage de Thomas Jarry, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire. Il lui souffla un « merci Severus » avant de tourner les talons et de prendre le chemin de la sortie, laissant le Prince au sang mêlé perdu et surtout abasourdi. Merci... ce mot, il ne le connaissait pas. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le remerciait. L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut, reprenant un masque de glace.

Harry quant à lui marchait tranquillement dans les couleurs, les mains dans les poches et un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres. Les élèves se retournaient sur son passage, le voir si heureux était tellement surprenant, surtout venant d'un Serpentard. La bague de Gaunt était encore dans les ruines de la maison familiale, c'était une chance pour lui. Il devait aller la chercher au plus vite. Quand ? Maintenant ! Il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Mais en pleine journée, ce serait tout de même suspect, surtout qu'il n'est pas autorisé à sortir de Poudlard. Il pourrait demander à Dumbledore … non mauvaise idée. S'il fait cela, Harry devrait révéler certaines choses et même si le futur, son présent, n'existait plus, il ne devait pas prendre de risque, il ne supporterait une deuxième fois la mort de son directeur. Alors ce soir ? Oui, c'était le plus sûr. Ou alors demain ! Non mieux, il irait pendant les vacances, il y aura moins d'élèves, ce sera beaucoup plus calme pour lui. A balai ? Ce serait long et pas forcement discret. C'est alors qu'une image s'imposa dans son esprit, celle d'un cheval aussi noir que la nuit, ailé, ressemblant presque à un squelette : un sombral. Évidemment, ce serait la meilleure solution. Harry avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait le mettre de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

- Thomas, cria-t-on devant lui.

Deux fois dans la même journée. C'est pour dire qu'il était vraiment dans son petit nuage. Il remarqua alors une jeune fille rousse, le regardant les poings sur les hanches, mi-figue, mi-raisin. Harry se massa l'arrière de la tête, légèrement gêné devant sa mère.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans la lune.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Il y avait un rire dans sa voix et Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il l'avait ignoré volontairement. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si jour après jour il se rapprochait de son objectif, c'est à dire tuer un certain Lord.

- Tu fais quoi pendant les vacances de Noël.

Ce qu'il faisait ? Comme d'habitude, il resterait à Poudlard pour faire des recherches sur les horcruxes. De toute façon, où pouvait-il aller ? Au château, il se sentait chez lui, c'était sa seule maison, sa seule et unique maison. Il commençait à s'habituer aux cachots mais la chaleur de la salle commune des Gryffondors lui manquait, avec Ron et Hermione, ensemble installés au coin du feu, déballant leurs cadeaux.

- Je reste ici.

Lily fut un peu surprise et elle ne le cacha pas. Contraiement à certaines personnes, elle était très expressive. Et de plus, Thomas l'intriguait sans savoir pourquoi. Un sentiment de … elle ne saurait pas le définir mais elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée par lui. Elle était éperdument amoureuse de James, mais pour Jarry, c'était différent.

- Tu ne retournes pas en France. Tu as certainement de la famille.

Dès l'instant où elle eut fini sa phrase, Lily sut qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui poser cette question. Elle revit ce masque de nostalgie, de tristesse se reposer sur son visage. Il ressemblait à ces enfants battus, ces enfants martyrs qui ont vu tant d'horreur dans leur vie.

- Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus de famille, Lily.

Et il continua sa route sans demander son reste, laissant la préfète en chef au milieu du couloir, il passa devant James sans même le remarquer. Sa bonne humeur était retombée. James alla rejoindre Lily, il s'était mis à l'écart, ne voulant pas se retrouver face à lui. Leur dernière discussion c'était révélée houleuse, et il ne voulait pas remettre ça sur le tapis, surtout pas devant Lily. Ensemble, ils le regardèrent s'éloigner, le cœur serré.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Enfin ! Les cours étaient terminés et ce soir, c'était le bal de Noël. Personne n'avait été prévenu, pas même les préfets, Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser le bal de façon plus originale. Ainsi, pas besoin de costume ni de robe, le directeur avait tout prévu, et c'était ça le plus inquiétant. Tout le monde connaissait ses idées plus ou moins tordues et les élèves, au lieu d'être impatient, était soucieux, se posant mille et une questions. Harry attendait donc comme tout les septième année devant les portes de la grande salle, ce bal n'était pas autorisé pour les autres, petit changement de cette année.

- C'est vraiment une idée du vieux fou.

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire. Rogue restait Rogue, toujours fidèle à lui même, à râler dans son coin pour un oui ou pour un non. Harry trouvait cela plutôt amusant, et connaissant Albus, ce serait à coup sûr hors du commun et inoubliable. De l'autre coté, près des escaliers, il vit les maraudeurs en compagnie de Lily mais aussi de Katrina, c'était la seule élève de Serpentard qui pouvait les approcher et discuter avec sans problème, et puis, c'était la cousine de James. Cependant, quelque chose l'intriguait, Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais quelque chose n'allait pas chez cette fille. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexion par l'ouverture des portes, le bal allait pouvoir commencer. Dumbledore se tenait devant les portes, près à entrer, mais il se tourna avant tout vers ses élèves.

- Vous n'aurez simplement qu'à passer ces portes et la magie s'occupera du reste. Bon soirée à tous.

Et Dumbledore entra dans la grande salle, dès qu'il eut passé les portes, il y eut un éclair de lumière et les élèves purent voir le Directeur porter un pantalon gris perle, très élégant, une veste de la même couleur au-dessus d'une chemise blanche, dépourvu de cravate et des chaussures noires plutôt chic. A la main, il avait une canne surmonté d'un phénix et sur la tête, un chapeau haut de forme. C'était assez surprenant. A vrai dire, les élèves étaient plutôt habitués à voir le vieux directeur habillé de façon … originale. La surprise passée, quelques élèves osèrent avancer et pénétrer dans la grande salle. Il se passa la même chose, un éclair blanc et ils étaient habillés de façon très élégante. En réalité, Dumbledore avait réalisé une porte qui choisissait la tenue idéale pour chaque personne, lorsqu'ils repasseraient cette porte, ils retrouveraient leurs habits habituels. Harry pour sa part se retrouva les cheveux bien coiffés, attachés en catogan, un pantalon noir tout comme la veste et une chemise blanche, moulante, les deux premiers boutons ouverts. Pas de cravate, ni de nœud papillon et encore moins de chapeau, il était habillé de façon classique, mais ça lui allait si bien. Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple. Severus était très différent : les cheveux propres, libres, habillée en queue de pie, veste noire, pantalon gris, tel un pianiste s'apprêtant à faire sa prestation. Son teint était toujours aussi pâle, mais pour une fois il semblait plus séduisant, ça changeait de d'habitude, mais en tout cas, il ne semblait pas très à l'aise, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il cru entendre des « complètement fou » ou encore des « ridicules » ou bien « trop serré ». Bref, Harry se fit violence pour ne pas éclater de rire, et c'est alors que quelque chose attira son regard, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ses cheveux noirs étaient remontés en un chignon lâche mais élégant, un collier de perle autour du cou, et une robe noire longue, laissant son dos complètement nu.

- La magie n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. Tu es resplendissante, Mary.

La jeune fille se retourna et son regard bleu profond rencontra celui bleu-vert de Thomas, elle lui offrit un petit sourire timide alors que ses joues se coloraient légèrement. Et lorsqu'il tendit la main vers elle, elle rougit un peu plus et se laissa entrainer sur la piste. Certaines filles regardaient Mary d'un mauvais œil, il faut dire qu'en un peu moins de quatre mois, le nouveau avait réussi à séduire une petite partie de la gente féminine, l'autre restant fidèle aux Maraudeurs. Enfin, Mary n'en avait rien à faire et Harry était tellement aveugle qu'il ne voyait pas toutes ces filles lui faire des yeux doux, au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui, et il voyait encore moins cette étincelle dans les yeux de Mary qui brillait à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages, à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait … ou alors il ne voulait pas la voir.

Mary le regardait tout en valsant, son regard si mélancolique, si puissant. Oui, il respirait la puissance. Ils continuaient à tourner au rythme de la musique avec les autres couples, et un peu à l'écart, un couple les observait attentivement. La professeur contre les forces du mal, Maiwen Brennan, alias Bellatrix, suivait le survivant du regard, le visage fermé sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Durant tout ce temps, elle s'était fait discrète, ne voulant attirer l'attention, Dumbledore avait des soupçons, mais elle devait se hâter, Voldemort n'attend pas. De toute façon, tout sera terminé ce soir. A cette idée, un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de la mangemort, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une jeune fille. Un regard. Un échange. Un signe.

Mary commençait à avoir le tournis, mais elle s'amusait tellement. A cet instant, elle se sentait tellement bien, dans les bras de Thomas, le regard plongé dans ses yeux verts, tels deux émeraudes. Vert ? Mary remarqua alors le brusque changement du jeune homme, il n'avait plus le cheveux longs, ils étaient en bataille et d'un noir de jais et ses traits n'étaient pas aussi triste et il semblait moins tourmenté, mais aussi plus jeune. Encore lui ! Tout se déroulait lentement, comme au ralentit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Mary commençait à avoir peur, autour d'elle, tout des visages inconnus, sauf peut être les professeurs, mais ils étaient différents, plus vieux. Puis, au milieu de la salle, de la piste de danse, cette femme l'observait, elle et non pas Thomas. Elle l'appelait. Mary ! Mary ! Elle entendait sa voix si douce, si envoutante, et pourtant ses lèvres demeuraient closes. Ses longs cheveux d'un blanc pure se soulevaient au grès d'une brise inexistante, sa main se tendit vers elle, l'appel se fit plus fort et puis …

- Mary ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

La concernée se retrouva devant le bar à coté de Thomas, un Thomas aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains, longs et attachés en catogan. Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? Et cette femme ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle la voyait. Qui était-elle ?

- Mary, tu rêves ?

Laissant ses questions de coté, Mary retourna sur terre et regarda Thomas, puis le bar ...

- Oh ! Et bien … un jus … une bierraubeurre s'il te plait.

Harry la regarda sans rien dire, la fixant dans le blanc des yeux comme s'il pensait trouver une réponse dans son regard, puis il rompit le contact et lui offrit sa boisson.

- Tout va bien ?

La question la dérouta un peu, elle se mit à bégayer et fuyant son regard perçant. Décidément, si son nom de famille n'était pas Jarry elle aurait cru qu'il était de le même famille que Dumbledore. C'était comme s'il lisait en elle ! Mary se racla la gorge et essaya de se ressaisir mais face à ce regard, elle se sentait complètement mis à nue. C'était tellement déstabilisant !

- Oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Harry hocha la tête mais il n'était pas convaincu pour autant.

- Tu avais l'air … ailleurs !

Ailleurs ! Oui c'était bien le mot. Mary eut un petit rire mais qui sonnait faux à ses oreilles et Harry n'était pas dupe. Cependant, elle lui affirma qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, elle était juste tête en l'air comme d'habitude, dans la lune, dans ses pensées. Bref, rien de bien inquiétant. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue dans son élan par une voix féminine.

- Thomas ! Je peux te parler ? C'est important.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant son air grave. Elle semblait perturbée, c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un tel état, elle qui était d'habitude si fière, si courageuse (étrange pour une serpentard d'ailleurs). Après une caresse sur le bras de Mary, il se mit dans un coin un peu à l'écart avec Katrina, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Je crois que j'ai un problème.

Elle enleva alors son gant, dévoilant sa main droite, elle était noircie et recroquevillée, on aurait dit que la chair avait été consumée. C'était comme lorsque Dumbledore avait passé la ... Son regard s'écarquilla sous la surprise, sous le choc et il fut déstabilisé, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- Que … ? Comment ?

- C'était tout à l'heure dans le parc. J'ai trouvé ce … cette chevalière et après je ne sais plus.

Elle parlait rapidement mais assez bas pour ne pas être entendue des autres, mais dans son ton, elle ne semblait pas aussi effrayée qu'elle en avait l'air, cependant Harry n'y fit pas attention, trop focalisé sur sa main, et sur l'objet qui avait causé ça : la bague de Gaunt, l'un des horcruxes.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry suivit Katrina dans le silence le plus complet. La serpentard était très discrète ces derniers temps, il ne l'avait presque pas vu en dehors des cours et qui plus est, elle était mystérieuse, plus qu'avant, comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Enfin, chacun a ses secrets, lui le premier. Elle le mena dehors, dans la nuit sombre, une nuit sans lune où les étoiles brillaient dans le firmament, libres de tout nuage. Katrina marchait lentement, devant lui, ses cheveux se balançant au grès du vent, dévoilant ses épaules nues. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne voyait même pas où elle l'emmenait. A vrai dire, elle se rapprochait doucement de la lisière de la forêt. La jeune fille ne se retourna pas, ni ne ralentit un seul instant, elle restait droite et fière devant lui, le guidant à l'orée.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivée.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton, quelque chose d'inquiétant qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il ralentit le rythme, devenant un peu plus méfiant. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un courir dans son dos, un respiration saccadée. Harry se retourna et vit dans l'obscurité une silhouette se diriger vers lui, petite et frêle.

- Harry !

Le dénommé écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mary … c'était Mary et elle avait hurlé son prénom, son vrai prénom : Harry. Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Elle tenait à la main sa baguette, illuminée par un lumos, éclairant doucement son visage où reflétait la peur, la terreur. Rapidement, la survivant se retourna vers Katrina. Cette dernière était désormais immobile et toujours dos à lui. Un bourrasque de vent souleva ses cheveux et il vit alors un tatouage dans le haut de son dos, près de la nuque, une rose noire. Un lien se fit dans son esprit : dans son rêve avec Voldemort, cette personne avec qui il parlait avait ce tatouage. Katrina était … Elle tourna la tête et Harry put voir un sourire dément étirer ses lèvres. Un piège !

- Mary ! Cours !

Mais c'était trop tard.

À suivre ...


	17. Chapitre 17

**NB** : Waou ! 20 review pour ce chapitre, je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise autant. Au début, ce n'était qu'un truc vite fait, que j'avais en tête, rien de bien sérieux. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, je me suis accrochée à cette histoire et voir que vous aussi vous accrochez, c'est génial. Merci à vous tous. Quand je vois vos commentaires, c'est du pur bonheur et de la fierté aussi (ne vous inquiétez pas, mes chevilles vont bien). Hé oui, la SADIQUE que je suis (hum, je crois l'avoir compris ^^) est sensible.

Bon, je ne vais pas faire de détail dans les review, les questions que vous vous posez seront dans ce chapitre. Si vous avez des petits trucs qui vous chiffonnent, n'hésitez pas à me poser la question dans une review. Je me ferais une joie de vous répondre … ou pas ! Héhé ! J'espère vous retrouver dans ce prochain chapitre que je vous offre. Il est plus court que les autres, mais je devais m'arrêter à cet endroit. Encore merci. Public je t'aime .

Chapitre 17 : _**« C'est la nuit qu'il est beau de croire à la lumière »**_ Edmond Rostand

Elle le savait ! Elle l'avait vu ! Elle l'avait toujours su … toujours ! Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas folle, que ses rêves avaient un sens, que son instinct n'était pas un truc bidon. Mary prit sa tête entre ses mains et assise par terre, elle se balança d'avant en arrière. Elle aurait pu éviter cela ! Bon sang, elle était loin d'être bête, et pourtant elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup la tête la première. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, elle avait froid, il faisait noir, elle entendait des hurlements parfois à vous glacer le sang. Elle aurait tellement voulu que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'un simple cauchemar. Et pourtant … ses épaules furent secouée d'un terrible sanglot et un gémissement de douleur franchi ses lèvres. Elle sentit alors des bras entourer son corps et l'étreindre doucement, elle pouvait entre sa respiration et son souffle chaud dans son cou, elle se blottit d'avantage contre lui et continuer à verser des larmes de peur, de tristesse, de désespoir. Peu à peu, elle reprit son calme, tout du moins un semblant de calme et elle se dégagea de ses bras pour regarder Harry, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, puis sur son front, telle une aveugle cherchant à visualiser, mais Harry l'en empêcha, saisissant ses mains pour les serrer doucement, mais fermement.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Harry tout à l'heure ?

Mary se tendit et elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il n'y avait pas de trace de reproche dans sa voix, ni de colère, elle était neutre, et c'était cela qui l'inquiétait. Sa voix était trop retenue, comme s'il se contrôlait. Mary enleva ses mains des siennes et lui tourna le dos.

- Hum Je … je ne sais pas ! C'est sortit tout seul, ça arrive de se tromper, et puis je ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir ses explications, qui étaient futiles soit dit en passant, Harry s'était relevé et l'avait entrainée dans son geste. Ils étaient maintenant debout, face à face et leurs visages étaient baignés par un rayon de lumière qui avait réussi à se faufiler entre deux pierres du mur. D'ailleurs où étaient-ils ? Ils ne sauraient le dire, pas dans un cachot au sous-sol à cause de la lumière, surement dans une tour … enfin ce n'était pas une priorité pour l'instant. Grâce à ce rayon de lumière, Mary put contempler ce visage qui hantait ses nuits, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, un peu long et des yeux brillant de détermination, des yeux d'un vert flamboyant. C'était lui, elle reconnaissait son visage. Mais elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi elle l'a appelé Harry.

- Je … j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à James Potter.

Harry ne cilla pas. Combien de fois lui avait-on fait la remarque ! Il ne les comptait plus et ne s'en souciait plus : l'habitude. Il poussa un long soupir. Il allait devoir préciser certaines choses à Mary.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Mary le regarda attentivement. Ses rêves prenaient un sens désormais, elle n'était pas folle, elle le savait depuis longtemps mais c'était tout de même rassurant. Harry s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux, tout en lui respirait la douleur, la nostalgie, il avait traversé tant d'épreuves et sa dernière mission, celle de retrouver les horcruxes était particulièrement éprouvante.

- Je m'appelle Harry James Potter et je viens du futur.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Mary

Non c'était tout bonnement impossible. Un voyage dans le temps, Mary n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il existait bel et bien des retourneurs de temps, mais ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Harry James Potter … il devait être le fils du maraudeurs, cela ne faisait presque aucun doute. Et sachant qu'il avait son âge, il avait du remontrer une paire d'années. Par quel moyen ?

- Ne m'interromps pas. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

C'était assez douloureux comme cela alors si elle l'arrêtait à chaque fois, le récit allait être très difficile. Alors il lui raconta tout jusqu'à la prophétie, ce fardeau qui posait sur ses épaules, son monde qui était plongé dans le chaos, les épreuves qu'il avait du endurer, le lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort.

- Mais le futur sera plongé dans le chaos puisque tu comptes tout changer.

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Le futur n'existe plus. Et de toute façon, si je change des choses, ce ne pourra jamais être pire. Je ne pourrais plus retourner dans mon présent ou ton futur, mais je dois naitre, par tout les moyens. James et Lily doivent rester en vie quoiqu'il arrive.

C'est alors que des pas retentirent dans le couloirs, étouffés par la porte qui les empêchait de sortir. Qu'allait-il se passer désormais ? Des voix, du mouvement, puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment, éclairant légèrement la salle dans laquelle ils étaient détenus. Cinq personnes encapuchonnées et masquées s'engouffrèrent et l'une d'entre elle enleva son masque dévoilant un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu, loin de là puisque devant lui se tenait Katrina.

- Alors Potter ! Pris au piège ?

Harry fronça les sourcils ? Serait-il possible que Voldemort lui ait dévoilé sa véritable identité, il aurait risqué cela ? Cela paressait tellement insensé, surtout venant du mage noir qui était très méfiant vis à vis de lui. C'est alors qu'elle se plia en deux, apparemment sujette à une effroyable douleur et c'est avec horreur qu'il vit ses traits changer et devenir …

- Pansy Parkinson.

Depuis quand prenait-elle la place de Katrina en buvant du polynectar ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi inattentif, il aurait du se méfier. Son regard se posa alors sur la main de la mangemorte, toujours aussi noire et recroquevillée sur elle-même. Un mangemort entra dans la salle et déposa un corps sans aucune douceur, le corps inanimé de Katrina.

- C'était vraiment trop facile. Tu es resté le même, Potter. Toujours aussi naïf.

Harry détailla chacun des mangemorts, tous encagoulé, tous pointant leur baguette sur lui, empêchant toute tentative d'évasion. Comment allaient-ils sortir de cette galère ? Il allait finir par croire qu'il attirait les ennuis tel le fromage attirait les souris. Enfin, l'heure n'est pas aux comparaisons. Il garda le silence, défiant les sbires du regard. Pansy se pinça les lèvres, signe de frustration. Il ne disait rien. Pas un mot. Juste un regard. C'était tellement énervant. Avant il n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait, il agissait tel un stupide gryffondor, sûr de son courage. Tellement stupide. Elle leva sa baguette, s'apprêtant à lui lancer un doloris pour l'entendre crier, hurler, mais quelqu'un saisit son poignet.

- Le maître le veut vivant et entier.

Cette voix froide et sifflante, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, cette voix même qui avait prononcer les mots fatals et tuer le directeur. Rogue … il sentit une pulsion meurtrière s'emparer de lui, il se leva d'un bond et fonça vers le groupe de mangemorts, mais c'était trop simple. Comment pouvait-il rivaliser contre lui, contre eux, alors qu'il était désarmé ? Il fut envoyé contre le mur avec une extrême violence, lui faisant voir trente-six chandelles. Il se secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en ordre, si bien qu'il ne vit pas les fidèles quitter la salle, laissant les trois prisonniers seuls. Harry se mit aux cotés de Katrina pour l'examiner. Pourquoi l'avoir tant torturé ? Elle avait des traces rouges sur tout le corps, des bleus sur les bras, ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés par endroit. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Ils n'auraient pas pu tout simplement la garder au frais pendant que Pansy prenait son apparence ? Tellement cruel et inhumain. Il passa sa main sur son front, dégageant quelques mèches de son visage dévoilant ses traits tendus. Il poussa un long soupir avant de tourner la tête vers Mary qui marchait de long et large, proche de l'angoisse. Harry la regarda sans faire un geste, sans prononcer un mot, que pouvait-il faire ? Pour l'instant rien, et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer serait un mensonge, un espoir qui serait comme l'oiseau d'été, toujours vite envolé. Il vit alors éparpillées au sol les cartes du tarot, celles qui lui avait offertes. Mary les avait prise avec elle, une lueur s'alluma dans son regard. C'était leur seul espoir. Rapidement, il se releva et commença à les rassembler.

- Mary utilises le tarot !

Mary fut décontenancée par ses paroles. Ce n'était pas le moment, il y avait urgence. Katrina était vraiment mal en point, il avait du la torturer pendant de longues heures, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Pour l'instant leur priorité était de sortir d'ici. Harry mit fermement les cartes dans les mains de la Serdaigle.

- Bon sang, dit-il un peu brusquement, tu sais le faire. Tu as un don en divination.

Mary ouvrit la bouche, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Il n'était pas sérieux ? La jeune fille regard Harry dans le blanc des yeux et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs.

- Tu ferais confiance en ces cartes, dit-elle en s'énervant un peu. Il y a plusieurs significations possibles, tu ne peux pas mettre notre vie en jeu sur leur simple interprétation. C'est du suicide.

Le survivant resta calme, il se contenta de la regarder longuement, le visage fermé, mais le regard brulant de détermination. Il avait confiance en elle, si ses suppositions étaient exactes, alors il n'y aurait pas de problème. Mais il ne se tromperait pas. Il s'assit par terre, en tailleur, et garda son regard ancré dans celui de Mary. La jeune serdaigle poussa un long et profond soupir en faisant de même, face à lui.

- Harry, il frissonna en l'entendant prononcer son nom, je n'ai jamais fait cela volontairement.

Le survivant ne bougea pas et ne prononça pas un mot. Voyant son manque de réaction, Mary se résigna et posa les cartes au sol, inspirant profondément pour se concentrer. Ses mains tremblaient, elle n'avait encore jamais utilisé son « don » de façon voulue, c'était toujours le fruit d'un hasard, un rêve, une intuition. Puis, son corps se tendit et ses mains cessèrent tout mouvement. Immobile telle une statue de marbre. Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement, dévoilant ses yeux entièrement blanc, comme l'autre fois dans la forêt : l'Oracle. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il la regardait effectuer un tirage en croix grecque. Il avait raison. Il le savait. Elle avait été choisis pour supporter la destinée du monde, guider les élus à accomplir leur destin, tel était son rôle. Dans son monde, l'Oracle, qui avait alors l'apparence d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, l'avait guidé pas à pas pour devenir plus fort, suivre le bon chemin pour finalement le pousser à retourner dans le temps, tout ça d'une manière détournée, des énigmes et des prédictions mystérieuses. On ne peut trouver l'Oracle, c'est lui qui vous trouve. Mary était l'Oracle, et elle le sera jusqu'à sa mort. Une pensée effleura alors son esprit : dans son temps, l'Oracle ne ressemblait pas à Mary, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était morte ?

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsque Mary pointa du doigt le tas de carte retourné et aussitôt, une carte se souleva, alors la jeune fille pointa du doigt une place à coté de la croix grecque, et bientôt deux cartes se soulevèrent pour se poser en haut puis en bas de la carte posée. Elles brillaient doucement d'une lueur douce et agréable. Puis la carte au centre se retourna lentement et les autres suivirent le mouvement, sauf une. Harry la vit froncer les sourcils, pointant du doigt chacune des cartes qui s'illuminèrent un peu plus. Puis, Mary respira profondément, les cartes se mirent à trembler, et la jeune fille reprit ses esprits alors que les cartes perdaient de leur éclats, reprenant leur aspect vieilli et terne. Harry fut surpris et inquiet de sa réaction, si bien qui la prit par les épaules, l'appelant à plusieurs reprises. Mary se mit à trembler et se prenant la tête à deux mains, gémissant doucement.

- C'est … une voix dans ma tête.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Était-ce ainsi que ce don allait les aider ? Il jeta un regard aux cartes, il pouvait en deviner la signification, mais ce sera vague, très vague. Il n'était pas un professionnel en la matière. Mary se redressa lentement, elle tremblait de moins en moins, semblant reprendre contenance.

- La Flamme de l'espoir demeurera ou s'éteindra. Le dragon en décidera. Dans son choix par le Prince il sera guidé. Sur lui repose le poids de la destinée.

Harry regarda Mary, un regard qui exprimait son incompréhension. Était-ce lui le dragon ? Ou bien était-il le prince ? Quel choix avait-il à faire ? Ou bien ce n'était pas lui qui était concerné … Le sens de cette prédiction lui échappait, et cela l'effrayait car à cet instant, il était perdu. Attendre, c'était la seule chose à faire, attendre la mort ou bien un miracle.

-----------------------------------------------

A Poudlard, la fête battait son plein, on ne se souciait guère de ces trois élèves qui avaient disparu, à vrai dire, personne n'avait rien remarqué, pas même le Directeur. Mais même s'il n'avait rien vu, un air soucieux était posé sur son visage, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. A chaque qu'il pensait mettre le doigt dessus, rien, la réponse lui filait entre les doigts. Tellement rageant, frustrant.

- Albus, quelque chose vous tracasse ?

Le vieux directeur se tourna vers McGonagall, rien n'échappait à son regard perçant, mais Dumbledore lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

- Un vieil homme comme moi pensent à beaucoup de choses, Minerva. En réalité, je me demandais si j'allais osait prendre une dragée de Bertie Crochue. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais eu de chose avec ces sucreries.

- Albus, le sermonna gentiment la professeur de Métamorphose.

Ce dernier rigola légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur tous ces jeunes qui s'amusaient sans se soucier des problèmes extérieurs, et c'était mieux ainsi. Les moments pour oublier cette guerre étaient si rares. Chaque jour, la gazette du sorcier apportait avec elle de nombreux pleurs, dus aux pertes tragiques durant des attaques. La période la plus noire du Monde sorcier, même Grindelwald n'avait pas autant marqué les esprits que Voldemort.

- Hey, Jamesie, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a moins de monde ?

James grogna en entendant le surnom particulièrement humiliant que venait de lui attribuer Sirius. A ce jeu là, c'était lui le plus fort. Pour dire des âneries il dépassait tous les espoirs, désespérant. Mais le fait est qu'il avait raison …

- Ils ne savent pas s'amuser, c'est tout, répondit James en haussant les épaules.

A coté de lui, Rémus semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, mais il ne le trouva pas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se pinça les lèvres.

- Jarry n'est plus là !

Les maraudeurs et Lily se tournèrent vers lui, et puis cherchèrent à leur tour la présence du Serpentard, mais rien.

- Peter n'est plus là, lui aussi, remarqua James.

Puis, tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle ! Daniel, un élève de Poufsouffle entra dans la Grande Salle en courant, complètement paniqué, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses … C'était presque ça !

- Les mangemorts, hurla-t-il en regardant le professeur Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, des ombres noirs se faufilèrent dans la grande salle, rapide et mortelle, elles attaquèrent. Des rires aigus et sadiques résonnaient alors que les élèves criaient de peur face à l'ennemi qui envahissait les lieux. Mais pas question de se laisser faire ! Poudlard ne tombera pas ! Cette nuit risquait d'être longue. Les sorts fusaient de partout, les corps tombaient sans vie, d'autres se tortillaient de douleur, c'était un tableau vraiment monstrueux. Les professeurs tentaient de refréner cette attaque, mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour se défendre. Il y eut alors un cri, mais pas un cri de douleur, ni de peur, non, c'était un cri de rage. Des regards se tournèrent vers la source de ce hurlements et tous purent voir James Potter, baguette à la main, se battre avec ferveur contre un de ces sbires encapuchonnés. La petite vague se transforma alors peu à peu en un véritable raz de marée. Les élèves se défendait corps et âme, sauvant leur propre vie et se battant pour la liberté, pour que l'école ne tombe pas.

- Sirius, mon cher cousin !

Cette voix aiguë et tellement horripilante. Le dénommée Sirius se retourna pour faire face à sa cousine Bellatrix, belle et assurément folle. Cette dernière éclata de rire en voyant la tête que faisait son cousin, le regard posé sur le corps inanimé de sa prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle l'avait tuée. Bellatrix Lestrange, anciennement Black, avait tué cette prof … cela ne l'étonnait guère, il n'avait jamais douté des idéaux de sa cousine, mais être confronté à la réalité, c'était autre chose. Déterminé, il se mit en position de combat, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de Bella.

- Ouh ! Tu veux te battre ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : un combat enragé s'engagea entre les deux Black. Pour Sirius, c'était une question d'honneur, il voulait montrer qu'il valait mieux que cette cinglée qui s'était ralliée à Voldemort. Il voulait montrer qu'il était digne de ne pas être un Black, qu'il n'était pas digne de cette famille. Il combattait avec hargne, envoyant des sorts foudroyants. James n'en menait pas large, il combattait avec difficulté l'un d'eux, mais il fut vite rejoint par Remus. A eux deux, ils en vinrent à bout. Lily quant à elle, faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour limiter les dégâts. Les duels n'étaient pas son points fort, la jeune fille était plus douée en potion et elle avait appris quelques sorts de guérisons, après tout, elle voulait devenir médicomage.

Longue et désastreuse nuit. Aucun mangemort ne fut capturé, et les dégâts étaient faramineux, matériels et humains. Une nuit qui restera gravée dans les esprits.

-----------------------------------------------

N'y avait-il aucun espoir ? Cette prophétie … il ne comprenait rien. Le fait est qu'il ne pourra pas s'en sortir tout seul. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, durant toutes ces années, il n'avait jamais été seul. Lors de sa première année, c'était Ron et Hermione qui l'avaient aidé à récupérer la pierre philosophale, en deuxième année, Ron était à ses cotés dans la chambre des secrets, troisième année, Hermione l'avait épaulé pour délivrer Sirius, seule sa quatrième année avait dérobée à la règle, puisqu'en cinquième année, l'AD était avec lui, et l'année dernière, il était avec Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais été seul !

Harry ne put empêcher les larmes de couler librement sur ses joues. Ils lui manquaient tellement. Pour eux, pour leur mémoire, il avait été fort. Aujourd'hui, était-ce la fin ? Une main se posa sur son épaule, Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, laissant sa tête au creux de ses bras, mais au bout d'un moment, il posa sa main sur la sienne, la serrant doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Ce n'était pas le moment de baisser les bras.

- On va sortir d'ici, Mary. Je te le promet.

Paroles en l'air ? Peut être … mais Harry voulait croire qu'ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Il se dirigea vers la porte et colla son oreille dessus. Pas de sortilège d'insonorisation. Le survivant ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les bruits derrière. Trois mangemorts étaient postés devant la porte. D'autres devaient certainement patrouiller dans les couloirs. Ils ne lésinaient pas sur la sécurité, et ils avaient raison, avec Harry Potter, il faut s'attendre à tout. Ce dernier se mit à faire les cent pas, chercher un moyen de s'enfuir en prenant le moins de risque possible : Katrina était toujours aussi mal en point, et il y avait aussi Mary. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Puis, il entendit des bruits derrière la porte, des cris étouffés et des corps s'échouant par terre. Harry fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna légèrement. Quelqu'un semblait avoir agressé ses geôliers. Puis il y eut le bruit d'une clef que l'on tourne lentement dans la serrure. Un tour. Deux tours. La poignet s'abaissa lentement et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un peu de lumière. Le regard d'Harry s'écarquilla. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

À suivre ...


	18. Chapitre 18

NB : Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewer. J'ai répondu à certain individuellement, mais après le temps m'a manqué, navré pour ceux qui n'ont rien eu.

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre des ombres du passé. Je tiens à vous prévenir que les délais seront plus long que d'habitude : je rentre en première année de Licence d'histoire et j'ai déjà pas mal de boulot, d'ailleurs vous avez eu un petit aperçut du délai avec ce chapitre. Mais pour vous prouver que je n'abandonne pas, l'épilogue est déjà écrit. Héhé ! Je pense qu'il restera une bonne dizaine de chapitres avant de terminer cette FanFiction.

Et aussi, juste une petite chose, vous auriez pu avoir ce chapitre hier soir, mais il y a eu des problèmes sur le site ! Alors blâmez pour avoir retardé la publication de ce chapitre. Voilà, ce sera tout pour le petit message d'ouverture. Bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas de cliquer tout en bas de la page. Ce ne prend que quelques secondes et cela fait plaisir à l'auteur, moi en l'occurrence ^^ .

Chapitre 18 :

_**« **__**Nous ne choisissons point. Notre destin choisit. **_

_**Et la sagesse est de nous montrer dignes de son choix, quel qu'il soit. **__**»**_Romain Rolland

Quelqu'un semblait avoir agressé ses geôliers. Puis il y eut le bruit d'une clef que l'on tourne lentement dans la serrure. Un tour. Deux tours. La poignée s'abaissa lentement et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un peu de lumière. Le regard d'Harry s'écarquilla. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

_Quelques heures auparavant … _

- Est-ce ce qu'il y a de mieux ?

Severus leva la tête de son chaudron pour regarder fixement le jeune garçon au teint pâle, les traits tirés par la fatigue et par le remord. La tête entre ses mains, Drago semblait au bord du désespoir, il n'avait qu'à faire un seul pas, un seul mouvement et il tomberait dans un gouffre profond. La maître des potions ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis il poussa un long soupir avant de revenir sur ses concoctions.

- Peut être que oui, peut être que non.

Toujours aussi fidèle à lui même. Il était aussi froid avec ses adversaires qu'avec ses alliés, son attention entièrement concentrée sur ce liquide argenté qui reposer dans le chaudron. Drago se releva brusquement et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, les doigts sur le menton, les sourcils froncés, en proie à une intense réflexion.

- Si Potter meurt, quand on reviendra, le Seigneur de Ténèbres sera …

- Si on revient.

Drago faillit s'étouffer en entendant ces mots. Comment ça s'ils revenaient. Mais bien sûr qu'ils allaient revenir, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- Qui sait ce que Potter à changer pendant ce temps. L'avenir que nous connaissons n'existe peut être plus, continua Rogue.

Le jeune Malefoy s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise, les yeux exorbités et la bouche entre-ouverte. Impossible. C'était impossible. Il devait rentrer, il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

- Et c'est peut être mieux ainsi.

Mieux ? Comment cela pourrait-il être mieux ? Il était dans le passé, ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Drago serra les poings et se releva brusquement pour faire face à son professeur de potions, ou plutôt son Ex-professeur.

- Comment cela pourrait-il être mieux ? On pourrait très bien se retrouver face à nous même. J'ai lu dans un livre que c'était dangereux, on pourrait mourir.

Severus ne pipa mot, il se contenta de verser deux écailles de dragon avec une extrême attention. A vrai dire, il hésitait à en parler au jeune garçon. Peut être était-ce trop tôt pour lui, il n'était pas assez mûr, et surtout peut être était-il encore trop jeune pour se détacher du nid. Tout cela n'était que des suppositions, il pourrait très bien essayer, mais sa propre vie était en jeu or Potter aurait surement encore besoin de son aide.

- Si Potter arrive à tuer Voldemort, ici, dans le passé, alors nous aurons peut être une chance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Severus Rogue, l'un des principaux mangemorts, le meilleur, le bras droit de Voldemort dénigrait son maître. C'était le monde à l'envers. Le voyage avait surement dû retourner ses idéaux. Drago tombait des nues, mais en même temps, n'avait-il pas raison ? Si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, peut être n'aurai-il pas eu un père aussi cruel. Peut être aurait-il eu une enfance plus heureuse. Peut être … Severus regarda son protégé sortir de la salle sans sourciller. Avait-il bien fait de parler ainsi ? Le professeur de potion espérait avoir éclairé son esprit embrumé par ces idées préconçues. Mais bon, l'heure n'était pas à se poser des question, il avait quelque chose à accomplir.

- Dépêches-toi Potter, on n'a pas toute la journée !

Harry était sans voix. Lui ? C'était impossible ! Pourquoi ?

- Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait l'étonnement.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la geôle et pointa du doigt la porte, légèrement sur les nerfs. Si quelques années plus tôt, on lui avait dit qu'il aiderait Potter, il lui aurait rigolé au nez. Et pourtant … Les temps changent et les personnes aussi. Harry fronça les sourcils, toujours méfiant, mais en y réfléchissant, quel intérêt aurait un mangemort de le faire sortir comme venait de le faire Drago ? Le survivant hocha la tête et se dirigea rapidement vers Katrina, la prenant dans ses bras pour la porter et la sortir de là.

- Et nos baguettes ?

Le traitre leva alors devant ses yeux trois baguettes avec un sourire en coin. Il y avait pensé, tout de même. S'ils voulaient avoir une chance de s'en sortir, c'était un outil essentiel. Le groupe se mit alors à courir dans les couloirs, suivant Drago avec une confiance aveugle. Il était leur espoir. Cependant, avant de partir, il avait une chose à régler, alors il ralentit l'allure, jusqu'à s'arrêter brusquement.

- Bordel Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On n'a pas le temps.

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch, Katrina était dans ses bras, Potter faisant marche arrière en courant sans se préoccuper des cris de Drago. Ce dernier pesta avant d'emmener Mary dans une salle vide. Rester dans les couloirs serait trop dangereux et l'alerte allait être sonné d'ici peu.

- Il sait ce qu'il fait, chuchota Mary comme pour essayer de le rassurer.

Drago grogna dans sa barbe inexistante. C'était Potter après tout, il avait toujours réussi à se sortir des pires situations et il avait déjoué les plans de Voldemort par cinq fois. Il fallait juste espérer que cette fois-ci ne fera pas exception. Pourquoi c'était-il embarqué là dedans ? Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos d'aider Potter, surtout qu'il attire les ennuis. En fait, il est un ennui !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry courait à en perdre halène sans savoir où il allait, il suivait son intuition. Il devait à tout prix retrouver cet horcruxe. Voldemort l'avait utilisé sur Parkinson pour l'attirer dans ce piège, il avait utilisé la bague … C'était judicieux de sa part, mais c'était aussi une erreur car maintenant, il était à portée de main. Il fallait juste qu'il la trouve ! Il sentit alors une présence, une présence malsaine, celle de Voldemort, mais celle-ci était moins forte, moins oppressante. L'horcruxe ! Il était tout proche, il le sentait. Il n'avait qu'une porte à franchir, mais il ne devait pas se précipiter. Voldemort avait sans doute mis une protection, il n'était pas aussi stupide pour le laisser à la portée de tous. Baguette à la main, il rentra. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, juste une profonde obscurité. La pression augmenta d'un cran alors qu'il avançait doucement, lentement. Puis, dans un claquement sec, la porte se referma derrière lui, rendant l'obscurité totale.

- Lumos !

Harry se retourna brusquement vers celui qui venait d'illuminer la pièce, se retrouvant alors face à l'assassin de Dumbledore : Severus Rogue. Lui ! Une rage indescriptible s'empara de lui alors qu'il le revoyait lancer le sortilège interdit sur le Directeur, sur son guide dans cette quête des horcruxes. A cause de lui, il était seul, complètement seul. Cependant, même si la colère embrumait ses pensées, il se força à se contrôler. Il ne pourrait pas gagner en combattant ainsi, il devait se calmer. Rogue quant à lui ne bougeait pas d'un cil, et n'avait même pas sa baguette sur lui. Étrange. Le jeune Potter fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quoi il jouait.

- Je vous attendais, Potter.

Il ne l'aurait pas deviné tout seul. Mais pourquoi ? Sa colère diminuait peu à peu, mais la méfiance était de rigueur. Severus Rogue, celui qui avait tué Dumbledore mais qui avait tout de même protégé le survivant pendant sa scolarité : lors de sa première année pendant le match de Quidditch, lorsque Quirrel avait ensorcelé son balai … Pourquoi ?

- Tenez ! Dit-il en tendant à Harry une boite en bois qui semblait sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux.

Le survivant le jeta un regard méfiant et froid, ne cherchant pas à prendre l'objet tendu par l'assassin de Dumbledore. Severus ne cilla pas et resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Harry ne la saisisse avec mainte précaution, lentement, et ce sans quitter le mangemort des yeux.

- Elle contient la Bague d'Elvis Gaunt.

Son regard s'écarquilla sous la surprise. Comment diable Rogue savait-il qu'il cherchait cet objet ? Serait-il aussi au courant pour les horcruxes ? Voldemort n'aurait pas fait l'erreur d'en parler à ses fidèles, gardant pour lui le secret de son immortalité. Harry s'apprêtait à lui poser des questions, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un objet qui volait dans sa direction, un médaillon des plus banal.

- C'est un portoloin qui vous conduira dans la forêt interdite. Vous avez cinq minutes Potter.

Un portoloin ? Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela pour lui ? N'était-il pas censé être son ennemi ! Harry regarda la boite, puis Rogue. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur le visage du mangemort. Mais il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre, il avait une chance de s'enfuir, il devait la saisir. Il hocha la tête et tourna derechef les talons sans demander son reste. Quand Severus se retrouva seul, le coin de sa lèvre se souleva doucement avant qu'il ne sorte à son tour. L'alerte allait être donné d'un moment à l'autre, mais connaissant Potter, il s'en sortira … tout du moins il l'espérait. En attendant, il resterait au service de Voldemort, le mage noir ne le soupçonnera pas. Il marcha dans les couloirs, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui. Il ne pouvait se permettre de les aider plus encore, il risquerait plus que sa propre vie. Et puis, malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une forme de haine vis à vis du jeune Potter, même s'il était le seul espoir désormais.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Où étaient-il passés ? Harry était revenu là où les avait laissé, mais plus aucune trace d'eux. Le couloir était vide, mais plus pour très longtemps. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de lui, un groupe de cinq ou six personnes semblaient se hâter. Panique ! Pas maintenant ! Il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait les retrouver au plus vite. Il sentit alors une présence derrière lui et se retourna pour lancer un sort d'aveuglement pour gêner son adversaire potentiel. Seulement, ce n'était pas vraiment un adversaire, mais il était déjà trop tard. Drago poussa un petit cri de surprise et de douleur en mettant son bras devant ses yeux. Aussitôt, les bruits de pas se précipitèrent dans leur direction.

- Bravo Potter ! Maintenant on est repéré, dit le Serpentard avec un gémissement tout en se frottant les yeux pour essayer d'y voir plus clair.

- Comme si c'était uniquement de ma faute, s'énerva Harry.

- Mais bien sûr que ça l'est ! Tu es …

- On n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de discussion, les interrompit soudainement Mary en regardant par dessus l'épaule des deux jeunes garçons.

En effet, les mangemorts apparurent au bout du couloir. Harry pesta et porta Katrina sur son épaule et encouragea ses camarades de galère à le suivre. Drago lança quelques sorts par dessus son épaule pour ralentir la progression de leur poursuivants, et Mary en fit de même. Deux minutes, il fallait qu'il tienne juste deux minutes. Harry courait sans se retourner, maintenant fermement la serpentard sur son épaule, mais en même temps, il réfléchissait d'une façon ou d'une autre de gagner du temps. Courir comme ils le faisaient été inutile. Ils commençaient déjà à ce fatiguer. Puis, il s'arrêta brutalement, surprenant les deux autres qui le suivaient !

- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros, hurla Malefoy au bord de la crise de nerf.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. A quoi bon ? Le survivant se retourna et pointa sa baguette sur les mangemorts.

- Avis !

Des oiseaux sortirent de sa baguette et voletèrent autour de lui en gazouillant. Les serviteurs de Voldemort éclatèrent de rire devant ce sortilège ridicule et Drago se demanda, pour la énième fois, dans quelle galère il s'était embarqué. Ils allaient tous mourir aujourd'hui. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et le sourire confiant qui étirait ses lèvres le prouvait. Alors il murmura un mot, un seul et ses créations filèrent en direction de ses ennemis, grossissant chaque fois un peu plus et gênant leur progression. Voilà qui devait les retenir pendant quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ce n'était pas rien non plus dans cette course contre la montre.

_**Plus qu'une minute. **_

A nouveau, ils couraient, cherchant à semer leurs poursuivants dans ce manoir qui leur était inconnu, mais Drago semblait savoir plus ou moins où aller … plus ou moins. Ils étaient maintenant dans un couloir sombre, et ce n'était guère très rassurant. Ils avaient ralenti, restant sur leur garde, mais ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Des silhouettes s'avançaient vers eux, baguette menaçante, ils les encerclaient. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Ils étaient pris au piège, comme des rats. Ils étaient trop nombreux, et avec Katrina sur son épaule, il ne ferait pas long feu.

- Drago ! Tu tiens avec la vermine maintenant !

C'était Pansy qui avait craché ses mots, et Malefoy ne dit rien, ignorant cette remarque. A vrai dire, il était plus préoccuper par son père, Lucius Malefoy qui le regardait sans l'ombre d'une émotion, prêt à lui jeter le sort de la mort. Mais il y avait aussi Severus Rogue qui regardait fixement le garçon à la cicatrice. Rien ne se lisait dans leur regard. Rien. Mais Harry lui savait ! Il savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Il devait gagner du temps.

_**Plus que trente secondes. **_

La main d'Harry trouva celle de Mary. La jeune fille surprise, leva la tête vers lui, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il devait avoir un plan. Lequel ? Elle ne voyait aucun échappatoire possible. Les mangemorts ricanèrent devant ce geste, pensant qu'il cherchait par là à la rassurer, ou la protéger. Bande d'idiots.

- C'est inutile, Potter. Tu ne peux plus t'échapper.

_**Plus que vingt secondes**_.

Harry tourna la tête vers Macnair, le visage sans l'ombre d'une émotion, puis lentement, les coins de sa lèvres se soulevèrent, laissant un rictus déformer ses traits. Provocation. Son regard brillait dangereusement, un feu d'espoir et de courage animait tout son être.

- Voyons ! Je suis Harry Potter.

Il leur jeta un regard circulaire, regardant chacun d'entre eux dans le blanc de yeux, mais les mangemorts étaient si sûr de leur victoire qu'il prenait cela pour une réaction typiquement gryfondorienne. Ne jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire.

_**Dix seconde.**_

Harry prit sa baguette et la rangeant dans la poche de son jean's, laissant croire par là, qu'il se rendait. Mary et Drago étaient sidérés par ce manque de combativité. Où était passé ce stupide Gryffondor qui prenait des risques mais savait toujours s'en sortir ? Mais ensuite, tout se passa très vite ! D'un geste sec et vif, il attira Mary tout contre lui, et de son autre main se referma tel un étau de fer sur le bras du traitre.

- A bientôt !

Et ils disparurent à la plus grande surprise des mangemorts. Ils étaient pourtant impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur du manoir ! Comment diable avaient-ils pu disparaître ? Le maître allait être furieux. Très furieux. Mais Rogue avait fait ce qu'il fallait, et rien ne pouvait le soupçonner, la faute ira sur le jeune Malefoy, mais il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Il était entre de bonnes mains … enfin, si l'on peut dire ça comme cela.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Potter, tu m'écrases ! Bouges de là !

Il adorait les voyage en Portoloin, surtout avec Malefoy. Comble de l'ironie, naturellement. Avec un long soupir laissant deviner ce qu'il pensait, Harry se releva en époussetant ses affaires. Un coup d'œil circulaire et il put constater avec soulagement qu'il était tous là, et apparemment ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une forêt. La forêt interdite ? Surement ! Alors il devait être assez éloigné du château pour avoir pu atterrir dans cet endroit. Rogue n'avait pas menti. D'un coté c'était rassurant, il avait un autre allier avec lui, mais il ne comprenait pas tout, et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant. Mary contrôlait l'état de Katrina, cette dernière était toujours mal en point, mais elle semblait reprendre peu à peu conscience. Le survivant s'approcha d'elle pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et il vit la jeune fille tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il vit alors ses lèvres former un mot, ou plutôt un prénom, avant de fermer les yeux, de nouveau proie à un vertige. Cette révélation le ramena aussitôt à la réalité. « James ». Il est vrai qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son apparence d'emprunt, et cela lui donnera l'occasion d'utiliser la magie égyptienne une fois de plus. Drago vit avec un étonnement non dissimulé Harry Potter changer d'apparence tout en prononçant une litanie dans un langage qui ressemblait à de l'arabe.

- Dissimule ton visage. Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à ton père.

Mais c'est qu'il lui donnait des ordres, le balafré. Saint Potter. Pourquoi il l'avait sauvé ? Pourquoi ? Rageusement, il s'assit sur une souche d'arbre, boudant tel un enfant gâté n'ayant pas reçu le cadeau voulu. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Le jeune Potter leva les yeux au ciel devant ce comportement puéril, mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation déjà fort bien compliquée. En tout cas, ils devaient rejoindre le château au plus vite, ils avaient certes échappé aux mangemorts, mais le Forêt interdite n'était guère plus rassurante.

- Partons !

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route, marchant dans le silence le plus complet, même Drago ne disait plus rien. C'est alors que sans signe avant coureur, Harry leva sa baguette et prononça une formule magique. Laquelle ? Drago ne saurait le dire, le survivant avait à peine soufflé ces mots. Avec un peu d'entrainement, d'ici quelques mois il saurait faire des sorts informulés. Mine de rien, il était impressionnant … Et il fut on ne peut plus surpris en voyant un balai voler dans leur direction et s'arrêter juste en face de son propriétaire : Potter. Le traitre reconnut sans peine l'éclair de feu, il n'y en avait pas trente-six, surtout à cette époque. Il avait de bonnes idées, maintenant ils pouvaient rentrer au château par la voie des airs. Mais même s'il était heureux de se revirement de situation, il n'en montra rien, ne voulant pas donner ce plaisir à son ennemi … qui ne l'était plus d'ailleurs.

- Mary ! Prend Katrina avec toi et retourne au château le plus vite possible. Préviens Dumbledore que je suis dans la forêt avec mon cousin, sur le chemin du retour.

Mais pourquoi se donner cette peine puisqu'ils allaient tous rentrer ? Harry, en voyant l'expression de Malefoy, poussa un long soupir.

- On ne peut pas tenir à quatre sur un balai.

- Je le sais Potter ! Merci !

Quelle mauvaise foi, mais Harry ne releva pas. Ce n'était pas le moment. D'un signe de la tête, il incita la jeune fille et s'envola, ce qu'elle fit sans un mot de plus, Katrina assise devant et toujours à moitié consciente. Les deux voyageurs du temps les regardèrent s'envoler sans rien dire, Drago regrettant fortement de ne pas être sur ce balai.

Puis, quand elles eurent complètement disparu, ils se remirent en route dans le silence le plus complet, même la forêt était terriblement silencieuse. Cela n'était pas normal, mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Puis, soudainement, le blond se tourna brusquement vers Harry.

- Ton cousin ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de Dudley ? D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il connaître son existence ? Un moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et de plus répugnant.

- Quoi mon cousin ?

- Tu es dit que j'étais ton cousin !

Ha ! Il parlait de ça ! Il ne semblait pas d'ailleurs très heureux de devoir porter ce rôle car oui, ici il sera son cousin. Ce sera moins louche, plus facile pour lui, moins agréable aussi.

- Tu devras changer d'apparence avant d'arriver au château si tu ne veux pas attirer la méfiance sur nous.

Changer d'apparence ? Pour lui ressembler ? Certainement pas ! Même s'il venait d'aider Potter, il ne se rabaisserait pas à une telle chose. Un balafré bis ! Rien que d'y penser, une grimace de dégout déforma son visage, puis on y lut la colère, la frustration. Il aurait pu continuer à vivre tranquillement, avec son père et sa mère, sans aucun problème mais non, il s'était rallié au plus grand ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son espérance de vie venait de se réduire considérablement. Sous l'effet de la colère, il prit sa baguette et bombarda ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, c'est à dire la racine d'un arbre qui formait une sorte de arche sur le coté du chemin, comme un chemin ténébreux s'offrant à eux.

- Bordel ! Malefoy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Drago se retourna brusquement vers le survivant et le saisit par le col.

- Qu'est-ce que je fous ? Il y a que je viens de me mettre dans la pire galère, guidé par un mec stupide et suicidaire.

- Malefoy !

- Et un mec qui a à ses trousses le plus grand mage noir que le monde sorcier n'ait jamais connu.

- Malefoy !

- Et je viens d'être certainement ajouté dans la liste des ennemis à abattre en premier.

- Malefoy ! Cours !

Harry avait littéralement hurlé ces mots, saisit le poignet du blond au passage pour l'entrainer dans sa course. Drago se retourna tout de même et put voir une araignée géante dans son dos, et ses frères et sœurs arrivaient pour lui tenir compagnie et partager ce succulent repas que leur offrait Drago et Harry. Il ne manquait plus que ça. En réalité, c'est en bombardant cet arbre que le Serpentard réveilla les accromentula et attisa leur appétit. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, ils mirent à courir comme si leur vie en dépendait, et c'était le cas.

Les arbres défilaient à une vitesse impressionnante, la peur de mourir accentuait cet effet. A quoi bon avoir échappé aux mangemorts si c'est pour mourir dévorer par une araignée géante. Tué par les serviteurs du Lord, c'était tout de même plus glorieux. Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui. Depuis combien de temps courraient-ils ? Une éternité ! Mais qu'est-ce que l'éternité ? Juste une minute excessivement longue. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses jambes allaient lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Il allait mourir !

Puis, les immenses araignées arrêtèrent leur poursuite brusquement et firent demi-tour sans plus tarder, abandonnant leur repas. Comportement étrange, mais les adolescents n'y firent pas vraiment attention, rassurés de les voir battre en retraite. Potter rime avec ennui, désormais c'était prouvé et testé par des personnes saines d'esprit. Les mains sur les genoux, Drago essayait de reprendre son souffle, complètement épuisé par cette expérience avec les accromentula. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester les araignées !

- Explique moi pourquoi à chaque fois qu'une catastrophe se produit, tu es là.

Sans oublier que la plus part du temps c'est Potter qui produisait cette catastrophe. Harry se redressa, le souffle court.

- Estime toi heureux, ça aurait pu être pire.

Un hurlement déchira la nuit calme et lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête, ils virent la lune ronde et belle trôner dans un ciel d'encre. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés au bout de leur peine : la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

À suivre …


	19. Chapter 19

**NB**: Encore merci pour vos review, toujours très motivante pour moi ! Après tout, sans vous, je crois que j'aurais fini par abandonner cet histoire. Et bien oui, un auteur aime à savoir si ses écrits sont appréciés ou non ! Une chose à faire … commenter ! Oui, dites moi votre avis, même un malheureux petit mot suffira à me donner la banane attitude et à faire bouger mes doigts sur le clavier.

Donc après une longue absence due aux partiels et aux fêtes, me revoilà. Et oui, j'ai été sérieuse ! Et même les menaces de shannya ont été inutiles. Haha. En espérant que vous serez rassasiés … ou pas ! Mwahahaha ! Voici donc mon cadeau de noël en retard et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année.

**

**Résumé du chapitre précédant **: Harry, Katrina et Mary furent secouru par Drago Malefoy. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait pas partir sans une chose : l'horcruxe, la bague. Chose surprenante, ce fut Severus Rogue qui la lui donna avec un portoloin et sans contrepartie. Le professeur de potion poursuit donc sa mission pour le défunt directeur de Poudlard et lui reste fidèle. Le portoloin mena les prisonniers dans la forêt interdite, avec Drago ! Ce dernier est maintenant considéré comme un traitre et doit donc suivre Harry en tant que cousin. A l'aide de l'éclair de feu, amené grâce à un accio, Katrina et Mary s'envolèrent pour le château, laissant le survivant seul avec Malefoy, dans la forêt interdite lors d'une nuit de pleine lune.

Chapitre 19 : _**« Là où est le danger, là est ce qui sauve »**_ Friedrich Hölderlin

Un hurlement déchira la nuit calme et lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête, ils virent la lune ronde et belle trôner dans un ciel d'encre. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés au bout de leur peine : la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Drago tourna sur lui-même, complètement paniqué, du regard il cherchait à percer l'obscurité. Un loup ! Un loup-garou. Les traits de son visage était déformé par la peur et dans sa tête une phrase se répétait inlassablement : qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Le blond prit alors le bras de Harry et se mit à le secouer brusquement.

- T'es le survivant, non ? Fais quelque chose !

Harry le poussa sans autre forme de procès et d'un geste de la main, l'invita à courir avec lui. C'était la seule chose à faire de toute façon. Le deux voyageurs du temps couraient à en perdre haleine, toujours plus vite car derrière eux, un souffle rauque, des bruits de pas précipités. Il était à leurs trousses. Rémus. La dernière fois, Hermione lui avait sauvé la vie en poussant un cri de loup qui avait réussi à duper le loup, incroyable. Mais cette nuit, il n'avait plus d'ami pour le sauver … à moins que …

Harry ralentit son allure. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Ça pouvait marcher ! Malefoy se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Il était fou de s'arrêter ainsi, bordel ! Ils avaient un loup-garou sur les talons, un loup garou, une bête assoiffée de sang, une erreur de la nature. Drago allait une fois encore lui crier dessus, mais il fut interrompu par une baguette pointée dans sa direction.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Harry avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, confiant, sur de lui, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le pauvre garçon.

- Je nous sauve la vie.

Il allait servir d'appât, il le sentait. Harry se plaça alors au milieu du chemin, face à cette bête monstrueuse qui bientôt allait lui sauter dessus et lui dévorer les entrailles. Finalement, il n'allait peut être pas être l'hameçon. Cool ! Et puis, dans cette situation, Potter risquait d'y passer. Drago réfléchit encore quelques secondes, et réalisa que le survivant était sa bouée de secours. Sans lui, il ne serait rien ici, sachant qu'il avait trahi les mangemorts. Bordel, c'était vraiment pas son jour. Presque à contre cœur, il rejoignit le garçon à la cicatrice sur la route.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Moi aussi, avait envie de répondre Harry. Il n'était pas du tout sûre que ça marche, il n'avait jamais essayé sur un loup-garou, que sur des petits rongeurs, et encore, il ne maitrisait pas tout a fait la technique. Rassurant, mais cela, il se garda bien de la dire, sinon Malefoy se mettrait à pousser des hurlements hystériques. Le survivant inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était plus un exercice cette fois-ci, Harry risquait d'y passer, mais il devait essayer, il devait réussir. Le vide se fit dans sa tête, il n'y avait que le néant et rien d'autre. Seul dans le noir de son esprit, il se concentra alors sur les éléments autour de lui : ce fut un affreux brouhaha qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il y avait bien trop de bruit, il ne pouvait contrer son attention sur son objectif. Trop de bruit, trop de choses, il n'allait pas y arriver. Puis un bruit bien distinct attira son attention, comme un animal courant sur la terre fraiche, courant rapidement comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose ou bien … comme s'il était en chasse. Remus ! C'était lui ! Harry focalisa toute son attention sur cette course folle et peu à peu, l'image du loup garou s'imposa dans son esprit.

- Bordel, murmura Drago en fermant les yeux, se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière le survivant.

Le loup était là, semblant courir vers eux au ralentit. Il leva la patte, près à frapper Harry mais soudainement, ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fixa l'animal dans le blanc des yeux. A cet instant, Remus ne bougea plus, il se mit au contraire à grogner envers le jeune Potter, reculant doucement, comme un animal méfiant et apeuré. Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux et avança même d'un pas dans sa direction. Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le loup reculait devant lui et il n'en profitait même pas pour s'enfuir. Mais il était malade ! Harry continua son avancée, tendant même le bras vers lui. Le lycan grogna un peu plus fort et claqua des dents tout près de sa main, mais Harry ne recula pas pour autant. Puis, sa main toucha le pelage de l'animal féroce, caressant doucement sa tête. Le loup ne faisait plus un seul geste, puis il ferma les yeux, appréciant ce geste d'affection et il eut même un petit gémissement. Alors là, Drago était littéralement bouche bée. Impossible ! Tout cela était tout bonnement impossible ! Un humain caressant un loup-garou sans se faire mordre ni attaquer ! C'était le monde à l'envers. L'ex mangemort se frotta les yeux, comme pour vérifier que sa vue ne lui faisait pas défaut, il alla même jusqu'à se pincer. Mais c'était bel et bien réel !

- Comment est-ce possible ? Murmura-t-il en avançant d'un pas lui aussi, mais avec moins de confiance que son camarade.

Harry se retourna avec un léger sourire. Comment avait-il fait ? Et bien, il avait mis à profit l'enseignement qu'il avait reçu en Égypte. La magie Égyptienne, difficile à maitriser et se basant uniquement sur la force de l'esprit. Mais bon, expliquer tout cela serait long, très long. Harry se contenta alors d'un simple clin d'œil complice qui fit naitre une grimace sur le visage de Drago. De nouveaux pas précipités leur firent tourner la tête, mais ce ne fut pas un loup-garou qu'ils virent, mais plutôt un cerf, un chien et un chat ensemble. Un groupe vraiment improbable et c'était surtout un scène qui toucha le jeune Potter. Son père, son patronus en chair et en os, son espoir. Mais maintenant, il allait paraître encore plus suspect à leurs yeux après cette … démonstration. Tiens ! Il n'y avait pas pensé à ça ! Et Malefoy ! Pourvu qu'il ne dise pas son nom devant eux. Sur ces dernières pensées, il retourna aux cotés de son ex ennemi. Heureusement, il l'avait écouté et mis son capuchon. Mon dieu, qu'auraient pensé les maraudeurs s'il le voyait avec quelqu'un ressemblant trait pour trait à Lucius Malefoy ! Galère !

- Je croyais que la forêt interdite n'abritait que des créatures magiques !

La réflexion de ce dernier le fit se retourner vers les animagus. Un sourire amusé et mystérieux étira ses lèvres.

- Je le croyais aussi. Pourdlard nous réserve bien des surprise.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à philosopher sur la magie et ses mystères, ils devaient rejoindre au plus vite le château. Harry devait absolument régler le problème de Drago, changer son apparence, lui exposer le problèmes et lui forger une nouvelle identité. Cela n'allait pas être facile, surtout connaissant le jeune Malefoy. Galère à l'horizon. Rien que d'y penser, cela lui donner un mal de tête carabiné.

Les maraudeurs regardèrent les deux garçons s'éloigner sans faire un geste, un couple bien étrange d'ailleurs, et ce Thomas Jarry ne cesserait jamais de les surprendre. Il était peut être à Serpentard, mais il fallait bien l'avouer, il était bien différent. Mais toujours aussi mystérieux et cela commençait à devenir frustrant. Ils devaient à tout prix en savoir plus, et ce avant la fin de l'année. Pourquoi avant la fin de l'année ? Et bien, il faut bien se fixer une limite, sinon ils n'allaient jamais y arriver.

* * *

Le retour au château fut plus que surprenant. Drago et Harry ne se serait jamais imaginé que Voldemort aurait attaqué le château – le Voldemort du présent – jamais ils n'avaient eu écho d'une quelconque attaque sur l'endroit le plus sur au monde. Comme quoi l'avenir qu'ils avaient connu était bel et bien révolu. Il était temps de forger un nouveau futur ! Un futur meilleur.

Mais ce nouveau futur commençait mal. L'attaque de Voldemort avait fait quelques morts parmi les élèves de Poudlard, ainsi la peur et le sentiment d'insécurité s'était accru. Le château était plongé dans un sombre silence, personne dans les couloirs. Ainsi, dans le plus grand anonymat, il prirent le chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire, il lui devait quelques explications s'il ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance.

- Monsieur Jarry, vous allez devoir vous expliquer.

Harry baissa les yeux devant le regard perçant du directeur. C'était déjà mal partit ! Comment pouvait-il garder la tête haute face à ces deux yeux d'un bleu électrique qui semblait vous sonder. Jamais il ne pourrait tenir tête à Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier les regarda un instant sans rien dire puis il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le feu qui brulait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Les flammes prirent un teinte verte et le directeur incita les deux jeunes hommes à le suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans rechigner. Il arrivèrent alors dans un pièce sombre, froide et humide, un peu comme une cave. L'endroit était très vaste, le plafond très haut, on ne pouvait se sentir l'insignifiant, minuscule. Dumbledore ne s'arrêta pas, se dirigeant vers une sorte d'autel. Il allait les sacrifier ? Non, quand même pas ! C'était Dumbledore tout de même, il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose. Et puis, il y avait déjà quelque chose sur l'autel, un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc pur.

- Peut être pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi Bellatrix Lestrange a une telle apparence !

Sur ces mots, le vieil homme retira le drap, dévoilant le corps de cette femme qu'Harry détestait de tout son être, et pour cause, c'était celle du futur. Dumbledore avait du comprendre dès l'instant où il l'avait vu.

- Votre professeur de DCFM s'est transformée en cette femme qui ressemble trait pour trait à Miss Lestrange, mais en plus âgée. Monsieur Jarry, j'ai comme l'impression que vous allez éclairer ma lanterne.

Le temps des révélations était arrivé ! Harry croyait qu'il n'aurait jamais à le faire, il s'était trompé. Le survivant poussa un long soupir en se passant la main sur le visage. Peu à peu alors, les traits changèrent, son regard reprit sa couleur d'origine, un vert émeraude qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter ! Et il n'est pas mon cousin, dit-il en se tournant vers le blond, il s'agit de Drago Malefoy.

Quelle surprise ! Dumbledore se serait attendu à tout sauf ça ! Alors il avait sous ses yeux le fils de James Potter et de Lucius Malefoy. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres, ce qui déconcerta quelque peu les voyageurs du temps.

- Qui aurait cru qu'un Malefoy et un Potter seraient un jour amis !

Un étranglement de surprise et d'indignation suivit cette déclaration et Drago ne se fit pas prier pour exprimer son point de vue. Évidemment !

- Moi ? Ami avec Saint Potter ! Vous débloquez.

Il était encore plus fou dans le passé, c'était incroyable ! Harry fronça les sourcils et inspira profondément pour empêcher la remarque acerbe qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Dumbledore semblait encore plus amusé de cette situation, ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

- Professeur, vous pourriez nous couvrir. Il y a des choses que je dois faire, des choses que vous ne devez pas savoir. Je sais ce que je fais.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Bien sur, il ne pouvait qu'accepter cette situation des plus invraisemblable. Que faire d'autre ? Et puis, il devait faire confiance à au descendant de James Potter : s'il était retourné dans le passé, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison, une terrible raison. Ensemble, ils retournèrent dans le bureau du directeur et le vieux fou – comme aimait l'appeler Drago – alla chercher le choixpeau. Le blond allait être réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons une deuxième fois.

* * *

Drago et Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs prenant le chemin de la grande salle où les attendaient les maraudeurs et cie avant le départ du Poudlard express. James avait proposé à Harry/Thomas de passer les vacances de Noël en leur compagnie avec son cousin Nicolas, pour faire plaisir à Lily mais pour commencer leur enquête en même temps. Il n'est pas besoin de préciser que le jeune Malefoy n'était pas très heureux de cette nouvelle identité : le cousin du balafré, rien que d'y penser il en avait la nausée. Mais il y avait pire que cela …

- Ha ! Tu dois être le cousin de Thomas, dit Lily en voyant les deux garçons arriver dans la grande salle. Bienvenue à Gryffondor.

Gryffondor ! La honte internationale ! Il était en plein cauchemar. Thomas salua tout le monde d'un hochement de tête, il n'était pas assez proche des maraudeurs pour se permettre une accolade, et il était encore un mystère pour eux, mais bon, la tension entre eux semblait s'être amoindrie. Seule Katrina vint vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, le survivant fut quelque peu surpris par cet élan d'affection. D'un coté il l'avait sortit de l'enfer … Timidement, il répondit à son étreinte, gêné. La jeune fille, loin d'être idiote, le remarqua et elle s'écarta légèrement avec un sourire en coin.

- Bon ! Il va peut être falloir y aller si on ne veut pas que le train parte sans nous, déclara James d'un ton enjoué.

Ces vacances leur feraient à tous le plus grand bien : d'un coté cela permettrait d'oublier un peu les évènements de la veille et les élèves morts durant la bataille. Pour l'un d'entre eux, c'était le début des ennuis et de l'enfer. Un Malefoy dans la tanière des Potter : du jamais vu ! Il répondit à peine à l'accueil du petit groupe de gryffondor, il se contentait de hocher la tête, les mains dans les poches et une expression froide sur le visage. Ensemble, ils prirent donc la route de Pré-Au-Lard où les attendait le train et sa locomotive d'un rouge vif. Trouver un compartiment vide fut une chose facile, Sirius n'eut qu'à faire un sourire à deux jeunes serdaigles et elles leur avait laissé la place.

- Mais les filles, où allez-vous passer le voyage ?

Les filles pouffèrent légèrement, le rouge aux joues.

- Oh, ne t'en fait pas, il y a de la place dans les autres compartiments. Nos amis nous feront certainement une petite place. Bonnes vacances Sirius !

Le maraudeur leur fit un dernier signe avant de se tourner vers ses amis, désignant d'un air théatral le compartiment à présent libre.

- Et voilà le travail !

Katrina et Lily levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais elles avaient un petit sourire amusé au bord des lèvres. Il fallait voir le bon coté des choses, ils avaient maintenant un compartiment pour eux seuls. Le petit groupe s'assit en discutant allègrement, même Harry commençait doucement à s'intégrer. C'était sans compter l'aide de Lily et Katrina, les deux filles appréciaient beaucoup l'étudiant et elles ne le cachaient pas. Pour le nouveau, la tache n'allait pas être simple.

Drago se regarda dans le reflet de la vitre et il y vit un jeune homme au teint pâle, le cheveux mi-long de couleur châtain, plus clair que ceux de Thomas qui était son cousin. Ils avaient les traits similaires – à son grand damne – seul la couleur des yeux était nettement différente, Drago avait les yeux d'un bleu profond, abyssal. Il était loin d'être laid, il était même plutôt canon, mais il ressemblait à Thomas Jarry qui n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. Alexandre … Alexandre Jarry. Rien que d'y penser il en avait une soudaine migraine. Doucement, elle se massa les tempes en poussant un long et profond soupir.

- Tout va bien, Alexandre ?

Oui bien sure ! Tout allait bien dans le plus parfait des mondes : il était coincé dans le passé, le futur qu'il connaissait n'existait plus, il était un traitre et allait donc avoir de sérieux ennuis avec les mangemorts et bien sur ennuis rime avec Potter. Génial ! S'il ne pétait pas un câble au bout d'une semaine, ce sera un miracle car en plus, il allait passer les vacances avec le père du balafré, chez les Potter. Et en plus c'était Pettigrow qui lui parlait, le pire des mangemorts. Horreur ! Drago ne put retenir une grimace de dégout et Harry, assis à coté de lui eut un petit rire.

- Bien sûr qu'il va bien. Il va passer les vacances de Noël avec son cousin et aller dans la même école que lui.

Il reçut en guise de réponse un grognement et un coup de coude dans les côtes, plutôt violent d'ailleurs car il arracha un petit gémissement à Harry.

- Tu m'en arraches les mots de la bouche, dit-il en croisant les bras et en regardant obstinément à travers la fenêtre.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice se massa les côtes avec une légère grimace, puis il haussa les épaules et reprit sa discutions avec Lily et les maraudeurs entre autre. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre en quatre pour intégrer Malefoy, il faisait sa mauvaise tête, tant pis ! C'était son problème, pas le sien. Il fallait juste qu'il n'attire pas trop l'attention sur eux et sur lui surtout. Le voyage passa relativement vite pour le survivant, mais Drago n'avait pas la même notion du temps : ce retour à King Cross lui avait paru ennuyeux et interminable. De nombreux parents attendaient leurs enfants sur le quai de le voie 9 ¾, les serrant fortement dans leurs bras pour la plus part. L'attaque de Poudlard avait marqué les esprits, et les nombreux morts n'avaient pas rassurés les parents, certains hésitaient même à laisser les élèves retourner au château. D'un coté c'était compréhensible, mais ils seront bien plus en sécurité à Poudlard que chez eux, ça c'était sûr et certain !

- James !

Le jeune homme se retourna et un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres. Évidement, tout le petit groupe s'était retourné et fixait la personne qui avait interpelé le maraudeurs. Sirius aussi avait un sourire heureux, tout comme Sirius et Peter bien que le leur était plus timide, plus poli. Monsieur William Potter, père de James, en chair et en os … son grand père. Harry ne le montrait pas, mais il était ému. Voir sa famille, ses amis rirent avec tellement d'insouciance, tous réunis, c'était un très beau rêve, une très belle vision. Ces vacances allaient être un véritable paradis, pour Drago cela relèverai plus de l'enfer, mais tout est relatif.

- Et voici Thomas et Alexandre Jarry.

Le regard de William se posa sur les deux voyageurs temporels et ils échangèrent une poignée de main. Après tout, c'était normal, il n'allait pas les regarder avec méfiance, James n'aurait pas invité des personnes louches et susceptibles d'avoir affaire à la magie noire.

- Bien ! Puisque nous sommes tous au complet, il est temps d'y aller.

Le père de James sortit alors de sa cape une canne en bois précieux, magnifiquement sculptée. D'ailleurs, elle lui faisait un peu pensée à celle de Lucius Malefoy, celle là même où il cachait sa baguette. Il est vrai que c'était un peu le même genre : peut être était-ce un objet typique des familles de sang pur. Harry ne pouvait pas le dire avec certitude. Tous posèrent au moins un doigt sur l'objet et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quiddtich, ils étaient tirés par une force et se retrouvaient tous les uns sur les autres sur le bitume. Les voyages en portoloin était réputés pour être très violent et guère agréables.

- Bienvenue à Godric's Hollow.

Les jeunes sorciers se redressèrent et purent contempler à loisirs les lieux. La maison de James était grandiose, immense, un manoir luxueux et vaste. Alors ainsi, c'était là qu'habitait son père pendant son enfance, là où se trouvaient ses grands parents ! Le manoir était situé en retrait, derrière une sorte de petit parc. Ils étaient tous devant une grille en fer forgé, très haute et qui ne s'ouvrait que par le touché d'un de ses habitants. Le père de James posa sa main sur la serrure et aussitôt il y eut un déclic et le chemin leur fut grand ouvert. Les maraudeurs ne semblaient pas s'émerveiller devant un tel spectacle, d'un coté, ils avaient l'habitude de passer les vacances ensemble alors ils étaient déjà venus plusieurs fois ici. Harry et Lily s'extasiait, admirant les plantes qui fleurissaient alors que ce n'était même pas la saison, c'était l'hiver pardi ! La magie est tellement magnifique, Harry ne voyait même plus sa vie sans alors qu'il y a sept ans, il ne se doutait même pas de son existence. Drago, fidèle à lui même restait froid et distant, et puis, son manoir était encore plus beau alors à quoi bon s'extasier devant de telles futilités. Quelle mauvaise foi ! Décidément, c'était une habitude chez lui.

Le petit groupe suivit le petit chemin jusqu'au manoir, passant une grande porte en chêne. La température était douce, si bien que se retrouver en débardeur ne serait pas étonnant. Le hall d'entrée était très chaleureux, avec une cheminée – certainement pour accueillir ceux arrivant dans l'âtre – et très lumineux. Cet endroit inspirait le calme, la sérénité et le plaisir. Harry ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment, c'était comme un retour en enfance, il avait l'impression de retrouver ses racines, de se rappeler de certaines choses, de retrouver des sensations. C'était comme s'il était déjà venu ici. James les conduisit à leurs chambres respectives, les garçons d'un coté, et les filles de l'autre. Les maraudeurs auraient voulu être tous ensemble dans la même chambre mais disons que pour faire court la maitresse de la maison n'était pas conciliante à ce niveau. James et Katrina, même s'ils étaient cousins et se connaissaient depuis le berceau, n'avait jamais dormi dans la même chambre, pas officiellement. Bien sur, il n'y avait rien de louche entre eux deux, ils faisaient juste les quatre cents coups ensemble, parlaient pendant des nuits entières. Et puis, nous parlons bien de James Potter, braver les interdits est dans sa nature.

Les garçons, en entrant dans leur chambre, déposèrent leurs affaires en vrac, les jetant négligemment dans un coin de la pièce. Harry et Drago furent plus timides à ce niveau, mais pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons, encore une fois : Drago ne voulait pas abimer la moindre de ses affaires – pour le peu qu'il en avait – et Harry transportait quelque chose de précieux, une chose dont il n'avait pas pu s'occuper.

- Ca vous dit de piquer une tête dans la piscine ? Demanda James avec enthousiasme tandis que les filles entraient dans leur chambre.

Lily fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête vers Katrina.

- Je n'ai pas prévu mon maillot.

Cela aurait pu poser un problème, mais chez les Potter, on avait tout prévu. Katrina prit la main de la jolie rousse et la traina dans une autre salle, le dressing. Il y avait de tout et il ne suffisait que d'un coup de baguette magique pour l'ajuster à sa taille. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous majeurs, pour eux, faire de la magie en dehors de l'école n'était plus un problème. Tout le monde avait donc quelque chose à se mettre pour aller nager, il n'y avait aucun problème.

- Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose, dit Harry en rebroussant chemin.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules et reprirent la direction de la piscine en discutant joyeusement. Tout le monde était pressé d'y aller, mais Drago ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec ces gryffondors. Ils voudraient surement se rapprocher de lui, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Résultat, il accompagna Potter, c'était la meilleure chose pour son moral. Il garda le silence, marchant à coté du balafré jusqu'à leur chambre. Harry ne prononça pas un mot, pas même lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre et encore moins quand il fouilla dans son sac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Potter ?

Harry stoppa tout mouvement et se tourna vivement vers son "cousin".

- Écoute moi bien, tu ne dois jamais m'appeler comme ça. Je suis Thomas Jarry et tu es mon cousin Alexandre Jarry. Ne révèle rien d'autre, personne ne doit savoir. Personne ! Sinon, cela pourrait compromettre mes plans.

Saint Potter ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour un héros ? Oui, certainement ! Il allait lui jeter la réplique acerbe qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres mais le survivant s'était déjà retourné et fouillait à nouveau dans son sac. Le jeune garçon serra les dents, serra les poings : il devait se calmer. Ne pas attirer l'attention hein ! Difficile avec môsieur Harry Potter qui commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système avec ses grands airs, ses expressions graves comme s'il avait vécu la pire des choses, comme s'il avait vue des choses que d'autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Bon, d'un coté c'était vraie mais bon ! Et le voilà qui pointait sa baguette dans le fond de son sac : pathétique. Vraiment !

Cependant, il arrêta net ses pensées méprisantes lorsque Harry sortit de son sac une boite en bois tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Le survivant fixa cet objet quelques instant avant de pointer sa baguette sur la porte. Cette dernière se ferma doucement et l'on put nettement entendre le verrou se mettre en place. Alors lentement, il se retourna vers Drago, le regard toujours posé sur l'écrin entre ses mains. Son expression était indéchiffrable, il était vraiment difficile à cet instant de savoir à quoi il pensait. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois. Harry leva alors les yeux vers lui en levant la boite au niveau de son visage, la mettant en évidence.

- Malefoy, que sais-tu sur les Horcruxes ?

À suivre …


	20. don't worryannonce

Bonjour à tous

Alors, je pourrai vous donner beaucoup d'excuse à cause de mon retard. Je dirai tout simplement qu'avec le temps, on grandit, on s'ouvre vers de nouveaux horizons et on abandonne certaines choses. Moi j'ai abandonné mes fictions et mes écritures. Et puis, je suis aussi entrée à la fac, c'est un monde complétement différent et qui a pris beaucoup de mon temps.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps, je prend goût à réécrire, à taquiner un peu mon clavier. Je ne continuerai pas cette histoire, mais je vais la réécrire. Mon style a beaucoup évolué et quand j'ai relu les premiers chapitres, j'ai vu de nombreuses incohérence et surtout je ne maitrisais plus les personnages secondaires, je n'arrivais plus à écrire la suite, cependant une autre version me venait à l'esprit. Je vais donc stabiliser les choses. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la trame de fond sera la même mais avec quand même pas mal de changements plus crédibles à mon goût. Je cherche à être le plus proche possible de l'univers de JK afin de ne pas vous décevoir.

Plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrits si ça peut vous rassurer, d'ailleurs le premier est en ligne.

.net/s/6888216/1/

Voilà ! En espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir.

Delphlys


End file.
